Survivor Sunyshore
by ChaosFlash912
Summary: 18 all new players will be stranded in Sinnoh Route 222, all vying for the prize. With a new host and 2 familiar faces, who will outwit, outplay and outlast the other 19 players to be the Sole Survivor? Co-lab with Mastermind Enoshima Alicia. Rated T for language and absurdity.
1. Cast Assessment

(Time for the cast assessment!)

It was late at the night, the moon and the stars out. On a beach with the waves rolling in calmly, both Flash and Alicia were in loungechairs, the former looking at his laptop with profiles about his picks for half of the newcomers for their new season of Survivor. He was in a blue shirt with the word 'Navy' on it in white, with a gray anchor behind it. He had on dark blue swim trunks and similar colored crocs. Alicia was scrolling through her picks as well. The mastermind was wearing black high heels and a long black dress along with her glasses. It was then Flash looked at the camera.

"Hey there." He waved. "I guess this is where we'll be talking about the new cast for our next season of Survivor. As usual, I'm Flash, and with me is my wonderful girlfriend and co-host Alicia. We each picked nine people to play this time, and I think this cast might be one of our best." Alicia smiled, nodding.

"You're right, sweetie." She winked.

He blushed. "Well, without further ado, let's get started." Flash then began looking through the profiles and gave his two cents on his picks.

 **Name:** Komaru Naegi

 **Series:** Dangan Ronpa (Absolute Despair Girls)

 **Job:** Unverified

 **Tribe:** Plantae

 **Flash's Assessment:** Komaru is a real ball of energy, and she wanted to be on a Blood vs Water season with her brother that aired in another part of the world. Welp, she didn't get on that one, but we gave her a chance. I think he worst enemy will be her naivety, but she has a good heart and with that, I think she can go really far into this game.

 **Name:** Kurokuma

 **Series:** Danganronpa (Absolute Despair Girls)

 **Job:** Advisor to the Warriors of Hope

 **Tribe:** Kuroyami

 **Mastermind's Assessment:** Kurokuma is like a gangster. Honestly, I'll think he'll do good and not fail badly. But from what I heard from a certain all white bear (Shirokuma), he's mean to her. So he might fail or he might succeed.

 **Name:** Drake Parker

 **Series:** Drake and Josh

 **Job:** Musician

 **Tribe:** Plantae

 **Flash's Assessment:** Drake is a guy that I think will be rather interesting to watch. Sure, he's a slacker, but when it comes to the girls, he can do pretty well with them socially. His strategy is to make an alliance with the girls and see where he goes from there. In a season that is male dominated, will this strategy work for him? We'll see what happens.

 **Name:** Monokuma

 **Series:** Danganronpa

 **Job:** Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy

 **Tribe:** Kuroyami

 **Mastermind's Assessment:** All I'm gonna say is this - He better not act like a fool. Then again, he pulled off a little stunt that me and Flash had to handle. Overall, he and Kurokuma probably have the same IQ.

Flash wasn't even going to question it.

 **Name:** Clarine

 **Series:** Fire Emblem (Binding Blade)

 **Job:** Troubador

 **Tribe:** Plantae

 **Flash's Assessment:** Clarine can look down at others she doesn't deem worthy of her time. She doesn't do it out of spite; she only does it out of immaturity. She does have a soft side, and she's not a self-centered b-word that only cares about herself. If she can grow up, I think she can be someone who would be sitting up in the Final 3.

 **Name:** Asato Tsuzuki

 **Series:** Descendants of Darkness

 **Job:** Shinigami

 **Tribe:** Kuroyami

 **Mastermind's Assessment:** I'm gonna say this in one sentence - He is a lazy S.O.B...that and he has a higher IQ level than the Kumas. Just a bit.

 **Name:** Wario

 **Series:** Mario Bros./WarioWare

 **Job:** WarioWare CEO

 **Tribe:** Plantae

 **Flash's Assessment:** Remember how in TJ's series they had Waluigi for Lake Hylia, and Lobo said he was glad not to have his 'fatass brother'? Well, this 'fatass brother', is a poster child for greed, and that's why he signed up in the first place. He'll make an alliance if it means bettering his game, he'll vote people out if it betters his game, and he'll do his best in the challenges if it means claiming the million dollars. Wario, all in all, is someone not to take lightly.

 **Name:** Kazutaka Muraki

 **Series:** Descendants of Darkness

 **Job:** Doctor

 **Tribe:** Kuroyami

 **Mastermind's Assessment:** He is such a womanizer. The way he can easily manipulate people is not known. I'm guessing he might use this to his advantage.

 **Name:** Blake Belladonna

 **Series:** RWBY

 **Job:** Huntress

 **Tribe:** Plantae

 **Flash's Assessment:** Blake is a, eh...rather odd case for me. She wants to keep her heritage secret save for someone in this game she thinks she can trust, and those outside who know of it whether she wants them to or not. She's got a good head on her shoulders and knows when to talk and when to listen, although she does have a habit of speaking her mind without warning. Save for that last bit, hello potential finalist.

 **Name:** Hisoka Kurosaki

 **Series:** Descendants of Darkness

 **Job:** Shinigami

 **Tribe:** Kuroyami

 **Mastermind's Assessment:** Honestly, Hisoka will probably have a good strategy of winning. I mean he has potential, he just needs to show it a bit more.

 **Name:** Darros

 **Series:** Fire Emblem (Shadow Dragon)

 **Job:** Pirate

 **Tribe:** Plantae

 **Flash's Assessment:** Darros is a simple man of the sea who came out here to wash his hands of the pirate life. He's strong, he's a nice guy, and he can pull his weight around camp. Aside from the whole 'talking somewhat like a pirate' thing, I honestly think Darros can make the merge, and go rather far if he can starting chaining immunity wins.

 **Name:** Seiichiro Tatsumi (Tatsumi for short)

 **Series:** Descendants of Darkness

 **Job:** Shinigami

 **Tribe:** Kuroyami

 **Mastermind's Assessment:** Even though he's hostile and a bit mean, Tatsumi is a pretty good player. Even though Asato gets on his nerves...

 **Name:** Sapphire

 **Series:** Pokémon

 **Job:** Pokedex Holder

 **Tribe:** Plantae

 **Flash's Assessment:** Sapphire has a lot of outdoor experience she can use to her advantage out here in the game, and I think that will be a real asset to her tribe. If she can excel in the social game as well as the physical game, I think Sapphire can make the merge.

 **Name:** Yutaka Watari

 **Series:** Descendants of Darkness

 **Job:** Lab

 **Tribe:** Kuroyami

 **Mastermind's Assessment:** Watari is a happy go lucky person. Then again, he will get serious...at sometimes. Other times, he's like Tsuzuki.

 **Name:** Matt Miller

 **Series:** Saints Row

 **Job:** Nyteblade Proprietor

 **Tribe:** Plantae

 **Flash's Assessment:** Matt is like the little kid at the big boy's table. He's skilled with electronics and was hired for the Syndicate because apparently, Loren couldn't work a cellphone. The Saints fixed that pretty nicely, and Miller defected to the Saints. When it comes to being outside of his normal work, AKA a keyboard, he's normally quiet and shy, but he's looking to come out of his shell. I honestly think that Matt will be a winner no one would expect at first glance.

 **Name:** Shido Enishi

 **Series:** Ark IX

 **Job:** Detective

 **Tribe:** Kuroyami

 **Mastermind's Assessment:** No comment.

 **Name:** Nowi

 **Series:** Fire Emblem

 **Job:** Shepherd

 **Tribe:** Plantae

 **Flash's Assessment:** Nowi is only here just to play, not strategically mind you. Despite being a Manakete and being like what, four digits of age? She really is a bit immature, and focuses on playing games for her training. Despite this, Nowi could get pretty far, either as a physical powerhouse or a goat to the final 3.

 **Name:** Sebastian Michaelis

 **Series:** Kuroshitsuji

 **Job:** Butler of the Phantomhive Manor

 **Tribe:** Kuroyami

 **Mastermind's Assessment:** Honestly, I think Sebastian has what it takes to make the merge and maybe even the final 3. Who knows how much potential he can bring to this game?

"That's everyone, right bae?" Flash wondered. Alicia nodded. "Alright then. Survivor Sunyshore will premiere after the finale of Survivor Apple Woods, so stay tuned for that! The identities of the two returning players will be kept under wraps and won't be revealed until the premiere. Until then, we'll be seeing you then. Or more like, Miss Monarch will." Alicia grinned at the mention.

(Alright, so a few notes. Alicia and I have already begun working on Sunyshore, and we have it ready in Google Docs. I wanted to experiment a little with it. As for the premiere date, it will be after PART 1 of the Finale for Apple Woods, not after the winner is crowned. The reason being I want to get season 3 underway ASAP, so if school won't stop me finishing AW, then Sunyshore will be here by the end of the month hopefully!

-Flash)


	2. Episode 1 Not a Pirate No More

(Flash: Hey, we're here.

Alicia: Indeed. *smiles*

Flash: So we ready to begin this season with a bang?

Alicia: Hellz yeah!)

Out in the area known as Sunyshore City, a caramel skinned girl was sitting in a beachchair, a white ballcap with the season logo resting on her head. It was a few seconds before she noticed the cameras.

"Oh hey! About time I woke up from my nap, eh?" She giggled. "My name is Colette Monarch, and welcome to Survivor Sunyshore! Flash and Alicia aren't here yet, and they let me hijack their show!"

Two boats, one green and one black, were rowing towards the shoreline at a place near the city, but not in it.

"This season will be a good one. 18 new players are joining up in the game, and boy do we have a cast for you! They haven't spoken with each other, but they're quickly sizing each other up!" Colette said.

 _"We have this girl on our tribe who's wearing some really weird outfit. I guess that's a trend where she's from? Ah whatever. Not like I should be worried about someone's outfit choice, let alone their manners." -Clarine_

 _"My plan this game is just to be smart about where I am and my other competitors. This guy, don't know who he is, but he's been looking at the women of our group for the majority of the time. I'll be wary of him, as I don't want to be voted out early at all. I came here to win, and I'm sure everyone else is." -Blake_

 _"I'm wondering why my Young Master wanted me to do this, but oh well. I shall do this in the name of the Phantomhives." - Sebastian_

 _"..." - Shido_

"But they're mistaken if they think that this season won't go by without twists." Colette continued, now on a different beach this time, on Sinnoh Route 222. "Two past players deserving redemption will be joining them on their quest to the million dollar grand prize! And they'll get some coaching from our local experts on this game! SO!"

"39 Days! 20 People! ONE SURVIVOR!" And Colette was psyched to be hosting.

 **Survivors: Komaru, Drake, Clarine, Wario, Sapphire, Darros, Blake, Matt, Nowi, Kurokuma, Monokuma, Tsuzuki, Muraki, Hisoka, Yutaka, Shido, Tatsumi, Sebastian**

The boats arrived at the shoreline, all 18 players coming to greet Colette. "Welcome everyone, to Survivor Sunyshore. I'm Colette Monarch, your host for this season." Everyone cheered wildly, well some didn't, but most did.

"How about we get some opinions?" Colette pointed to a man in purple overalls. "Name?"

"I'm Wario. And I'll be taking that money real soon!" He responded.

"Okay, so you want to win the game then. What'll you do with it?" Colette inquired.

"I-a have the right not to answer that, thank you."

She rolled her eyes and pointed at a rather muscular man. "What about you?"

"I be Darros, a simple man of the sea. I've come here to wash me hands of pirating, and become the Sole Survivor." He answered.

"Welp, you've got 39 days to do just that." Monarch giggled. "What do you think of this group?"

"Aye think it's a well-balanced group, lass." Darros answered. "We've got some strong people and smart people as well."

"Okay, well how about this? Your group isn't complete yet, and your tribes have been determined by a certain pair of hosts and lovers." Colette told them. Then, turning around, she called, "Come on in you two!"

Then a girl by the age of 16 wearing the same thing Alicia wore in the cast assessment plus a black and red ring. Along with a 15 year old guy, wearing the same thing Flash was wearing in the cast assessment.

"Are those the hosts?" Sapphire wondered. They indeed were.

"Okay, so here's the deal." Colette explained. "Flash and Alicia won't be hosting this season, but instead they will be coaching you. Flash is really smart and the angel of the duo, and Alicia is really strong and kind as well shy, but also the devil of the duo."

"Good to see you again, Colette." Flash smiled.

Alicia smiled at Colette. "Yo!"

"And...They also determined the tribes." The intern turned host pointed at two mats. One green, one black. "When Flash calls your name, go to the green mat. If Alicia calls your name, you go to the black mat."

"Komaru Naegi." Flash called. Komaru went over to the green mat.

"Shido Enishi." Alicia called. Shido went over to the black mat.

"Drake Parker." Flash stated, seeing him walking over to his mat.

"Sebastian Michaelis." Alicia smiled, staring at the butler as he walked over to the mat.

"Clarine." Flash told her. He watched as the troubador came over to his mat.

"Monokuma." Alicia groaned, seeing the monochrome boy walk over to her mat.

"Wario." Flash cracked a grin as Wario ran over to the green mat, high fiving Flash.

 _"Wa-ha-ha! This tribe smells like a winning group already! I hope that-a we can win all the challenges together!" -Wario_

"Kurokuma." Alicia smiled a bit as the boy flirts with her. She blushes.

"Sapphire Birch." Flash watches as Sapphire strides over to his mat with confidence.

"Asato Tsuzuki." Alicia glares as the lazy S.O.B sleepily walks over to her mat.

"Darros." He nods and heads over to the green mat.

"Hisoka Kurosaki." He walks over, not saying a word.

"Blake Belladonna." Flash calls. The black haired girl walks over to the green mat, standing behind Darros.

"Muraki." Alicia calls. The white haired man walks over to her mat, staring at Alicia.

"Matt Miller." He walks over, smiling a little bit.

"Tatsumi." He walks over, glaring at Tsuzuki.

"Final member of my tribe from this group of people...Nowi." Flash said. The manakete girl did a fist pump, skipping over to her tribe and trying to hug as many as she could.

"Last person. Watari." The yellow haired man ran over, hugging Tsuzuki.

"Alright, we just have two more people to introduce." Colette told the group. "One of them will be joining the green tribe, the other joining the black. Both of these guys were voted out early in their season, and we felt they deserved some redemption." And said two people came in.

"Is that Komaeda?" Komaru asked.

"Who is that fine nurse?" Tsuzuki said, staring.

Yes, Komaru was right. It was Nagito Komaeda from Survivor Southern Island, and it was also Mikan Tsumiki from the same season.

"Komaeda, you'll be joining Flash's team." Colette said. "Tsumiki, you'll be joining Alicia's team. They have your buffs and tribe name. And also, something extra with Komaeda and Tsumiki; first time they go to Tribal, they are immune from any votes cast against them."

Komaeda went over to the green mat, handing out the green buffs to his fellow tribemates. Tsumiki did the same with the people on the black mat.

"My tribe, we are the Plantae Tribe." Flash told his ten players. He had a map in his hand. "We're heading out to the left."

Alicia looked at her players. "My tribe, we are the Kuroyami tribe." Alicia explained, levitating a map in her hand. "We going right."

Flash looked at Alicia, a tear in his eye.

"Got anything to say, dear?" She asked.

"I never thought we'd be able to do this, dear…" He was a bit choked up on his own words. "But I'll do what I can to be a damn fine coach."

"Wa ha! That's the spirit!" Wario encouraged.

"Wow, dear. Knowing me, I'll be a way better coach than you even though I'm the *bleep* devil." She replied, smirking a bit, an evil look in her eyes.

"Well, looks like we got a competition between these two." Colette smirked. "I have one last thing to announce before we begin. Flash, Alicia, if one of your players wins this game, let's just say a paycheck of 10,000 dollars will be waiting for you."

Flash's eyes widened at that. "The *bleep* you say?" He asked in shock.

Alicia grinned madly at that, rubbing her hands together. "Damn." She looks at Flash, winking.

Colette stifled some laughter. "Anyway, I think those two can take it from here. Everyone, have a great 39 days, and keep your eyes on the prize." Colette told them. "Oh, and Kuroyami tribe? Alicia has a tendency to drop F-bombs...be wary." And thus, the tribes headed to their camps.

 **Plantae: Komaru, Drake, Clarine, Wario, Sapphire, Darros, Blake, Matt, Nowi, Komaeda**

 **Kuroyami: Kurokuma, Monokuma, Tsuzuki, Muraki, Hisoka, Yutaka, Shido, Tatsumi, Sebastian, Tsumiki**

 **Plantae Day 1**

The ten green buffed players and Flash arrived at camp, which was situated along the beach. Flash then said to his tribe, "Now I may not be able to help you guys win the game, but I can try to guide you down the right path. That also doesn't mean I can't help you around camp!" He laughed.

 _"Wow...for once I never thought I'd be able to be this big part of the game that I host for a change. Maybe now I can finally get to show off what I know of this game!" -Flash_

"Alright, so what's first?" Matt asked.

"Shelter and fire obviously!" Wario boasted. So they got to work. Wario, Darros, and Flash got to working on the shelter, Blake and Komaeda were out gathering firewood. The others, however, were busy doing their own thing. For one, Nowi was trying to find someone to play tag with.

"So I take it ye be very smart about Survivor?" Darros asked.

"Why yes I am." Flash grinned. "Sad to say I can't be playing the game, but hey. Always gotta stay positive."

Wario laughed. "Those losers on the other tribe won't know what hit them! We're gonna make the merge easy numbers!"

Darros raised an eyebrow. "Matey, I wouldn't be so cocky yet. We don't know what they can do yet."

 _"Wario's strong, but he's deadset on winning. That and he calls the other tribe a bunch of losers. I'm not a pirate no more, but that doesn't mean I can't want to win either. Just gotta show the others some respect." -Darros_

Meanwhile, back with Blake and Komaeda, the latter was trying to start up a conversation.

 _"Now that I have a second chance in this game, my goal now is to make it all the way to the end, no matter what. I'll do whatever it takes to help these people reach their full potential, and take someone that can hope to be the Sole Survivor with me. That's my hope; I swear it won't die." -Komaeda_

Blake just continued to gather firewood, sizing Komaeda up.

Back at the beach, Nowi and Komaru were playing tag with each other, both girls having fun. Matt was watching them play. Drake came over and sat down next to him. "Those two girls, I want to align with."

Matt looked at him. "You sure about that? I don't know about you, but I think girls are dangerous in numbers."

 _"If anyone knows anything from watching Survivor, girls are scary when they band together. I don't know what Drake's planning, but he can leave me out of it. Too risky." -Matt_

"Yeah, but girls are kinda scarce this time around. What is it, five or six girls playing this?" He told Matt. Drake then went over to the two, and tried to get their attention. When he did, he asked if he could play with them.

"Alright! You're it!" Nowi giggled, running the other direction. Drake began to play with them.

 _"My plan now is to get in good with the girls of this tribe and try to band them together and eliminate the other guys. Nowi's running around like a headless chicken, and Komaru seems naive enough. This'll be a cakewalk if all the girls are like this." -Drake_

 **Kuroyami Day 1**

The 10 black buffed players along with Mastermind arrived at camp and the players were confused. "I'm only here to coach you guys. Nothing more, nothing less." She stated.

 _"Honestly, even though Tsumiki is the only girl on my tribe, I hope these guys get along with her. Because if they don't…..there's gonna be *bleep* hell to *bleep* pay." - Mastermind_

"Alright then, Sebastian and Shido. You two work on the shelter. Tatsumi, you along with Asato, Hisoka, Watari and Muraki get some firewood." Alicia ordered.

Tsuzuki raised his hand. "What about those two?" He said, pointing to Kurokuma and Monokuma.

"They're going with you. Besides, I've got the fire." Alicia devilishly smirked.

"I think Alicia's scaring me a bit…." - Tsuzuki

"Now then. Let's go do what the lady ordered us to do." Sebastian said, fixing his white gloves. And they did so. Tsuzuki, Tatsumi and the others got firewood while the demon butler and Shido fixed the shelter. Alicia then looked at Tsumiki with a smile.

"W-What can I do, Alicia?" Tsumiki asked.

"You can just relax." She said with a warming smile.

She was shocked to hear that. "You really mean it?"

Alicia nods. "Yeah."

"Thanks…" She giggled.

"I've never been so honored to have a second chance to play. First time, I couldn't handle it, but this time I promise that I'll go farther than nine days. It's what the others, um, would want, right?" -Tsumiki

"You're welcome, Tsumiki." Alicia said, looking at Sebastian and Shido.

 _"I swear…...that butler has such a fine *bleep*." - Mastermind_

 **Plantae Day 1**

Having gotten camp set up, Drake was busy chatting with the girls of his tribe. First was Komaru.

"My plan is to align with the girls, and I'm going to start by offering a deal to Komaru. She seems gullible enough to get on my side. Then maybe Nowi, since she seems to be more into playing around." -Drake

"So you wanna start the game?" Drake asked. Komaru nodded.

"Ever since I found out about Blood vs. Water seasons, I've wanted to be on one ever since." Komaru nodded. "I'm sure Makoto feels the same."

"I'm sure he does." Drake nodded. "I think you, Nowi and I can take this game by storm if you want."

Komaru raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why do you want to start the game so early?"

 _"I get that this is a game and all, but why is everyone so eager to start the game this early? We just got here. *thinks about it* Well...I don't see the problem in it. What could go wrong from this?" -Komaru_

"I just feel like it's best to be prepared. You know, in case we lose the challenge." Drake answered. "Because we could go in there, unprepared, and we vote out someone out that we need."

"Oh...okay." Komaru realized.

Meanwhile, Sapphire was busy in the trees on the beach, setting up a lookout point. "So if we just use this to tie up this…" She was trying to use palm leaves to tie together the wood she had, making a sturdy platform. She smiled at her craftsmanship, and climbed down.

 _"I decided to make a lookout point at camp because I want to see everything that happens in our camp. That way, I'll have the upper hand on everyone should we go to Tribal." -Sapphire_

 **Kuroyami Day 1**

"Milady!" Sebastian called to Alicia. "The shelter is fixed."

Mastermind looked at the butler. "Thank you, Sebastian. Shido."

The demon bowed. "Thank you, my lady."

Shido, however, was slacking off. "...Whatever….."

"Did he just 'whatever' me? Time for an F-Bomb!" Mastermind thought, smirking madly.

"Hey. What's wrong with Alicia?" Tsuzuki asked. "I think she's mad at somebody…."

The tribe watched Alicia as she walked over to Shido, anger in her eyes.

"Yes? What do you want?" Shido said. "Besides, shouldn't you be doing all of the work with that Mikan girl over there?"

"EXCUSE ME?! Do you know who you're *bleep* talking to, damn it?!" Mastermind exclaimed.

"Who does Shido think he's talking to? Honey, even though I'm out of cable ties, I can still curse out a *bleep*!' - Mastermind

Shido waved her off. "Stop yapping and start working, you *bleep*."

Mastermind's aura went 0 to 100 real quick and it said 'Back away if you know what's good for you'.

"M-Mikan?" Tsuzuki asked, nervously. "What's wrong with A-Alicia?"

"J-Just watch…" Tsumiki nervously said.

 _"When I was, um...on my previous season, Alicia never showed this side to her. Well, except when she tore up Monokuma. Now that I'm seeing this side to her, maybe it'd be for the best if I wasn't the only girl here." -Tsumiki_

Shido looked at Alicia. "What's wrong? Can't work-" Before he could finish his sentence, Alicia got in his face, making him reel.

Sebastian sweatdropped. "Should I ask what's going on?"

"Y-You don't wanna know…" Tsuzuki replied.

Mastermind then said a barrage of Cluster F-Bombs, one after another. One of the reasons you shouldn't make Alicia mad….

Tsumiki then spoke up to Sebastian and Tsuzuki. "So um...Shido should be voted out first?"

Tsuzuki nodded. "He's such a slacker."

"I agree." Sebastian replied. Everybody else was stunned at Alicia.

"I didn't know Alicia could say such foul language…" - Sebastian

Tsumiki was watching this, and only shuddered at the sight.

"So, um, I'm sorry Shido. But should we lose, I'll only be putting your name down for your safety. Nothing personal. I just don't want anyone seriously injured." -Tsumiki

After a while, Mastermind was out of breath. "And that's why you don't *BLEEP* mess with me. Otherwise, I will curbstomp anybody here but Tsumiki and beat their *bleep* along with some *bleep* Cluster F-Bombs. Understand?" She said, walking away.

Tsuzuki sweatdropped. "She can't be serious." He thought.

Mastermind pulls out her phone, sending Flash a long text.

 _"This is why I get ticked off very easily...I'm trying so hard not to lay hands on anybody. And if you don't know what 'lay hands' means... it means a beatdown. So yeah, I'm completely restraining myself from getting violent." - Mastermind_

 **Plantae Day 2**

Flash was checking his phone while sitting under the shade. Blake walked up to him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure I don't know why you have a cell phone out here." She told him.

 _"One of the things Colette let us have is our phones out here. Well, that's only half true. She gave me this one, since I don't have a cellphone to my name. She also let me be able to text Alicia and vice versa, but this is only to check up on each other." -Flash_

"And I'm sure this text is more than 100 characters." Flash deadpanned, showing her. Blake sweatdropped.

 _"When Flash showed me Alicia's text, part of me was dreading seeing her should she join this game. However, if she does, I don't want her to be disrespectful of the Faunus people. If she is, I'll take care of her quickly." -Blake_

"So what do you need from me?" Flash asked.

Blake sighed. "Okay, you see this bow tie?" She whispered something in his ear, and he gave only a shrug.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" He asked.

"I know that the Faunus left a bad taste in the mouth of a lot of humans, but I want to try and change that. So, my question is, who do you think I should align with?" The huntress asked in response.

"Hmm...someone that's not racist...Clarine." Flash told her. "She told me that properly behaved people should not judge people on their race."

He pointed over to Clarine, who was talking with Drake. "You might wanna wait a little bit before you do. Drake's trying to join up with all the girls."

Blake sighed in annoyance, muttering, 'Predictable' under her breath.

"Drake, according to Flash, is trying to align with all the girls. If he's trying to bank off anything, it's the fact that girls can be dangerous in numbers. As much as I've seen that happen, honestly, I think it's been overused way too much." -Blake

Once Drake left, the huntress went to chat with Clarine. "Hey, uh, Clarine?" She asked.

"Yes?" The troubador asked. "How can I help you?"

She looked around to make sure no one was watching, then asked, "Can I tell you a secret about me tomorrow? It's rather personal, and I don't want anyone else knowing."

The blond haired girl blinked. "Why be so secretive about it?"

Blake responded with, "It's so personal only a few people even know about it."

Clarine thought about it, then nodded. "Alright. You can tell me whenever you're ready."

"It's understandable that Blake would trust a secret as big as hers with a lady like myself, but I'm curious as to what it is really. And why only a few? Doesn't she know that once she tells, the people watching this will know?" -Clarine

 **Kuroyami Day 2**

Mastermind was lounging around on her phone, hitting up Twitter.

"Are you alright, Shido?" Tsuzuki asked. "Alicia cursed you out pretty good."

"I am…..not!" Shido said, getting angry. "How the hell can she say all of that?!"

Tsuzuki sweatdropped. "I really don't know…..but we got one thing clear about her. DONT MESS WITH HER!"

"Why are you yelling so loud for, Mr. Tsuzuki?" Sebastian said.

"Oh hey…...what's your name?"

The demon butler sighed. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phanthomhive Manor." He bowed.

Mastermind then took a picture of the butler's behind and posted it on Twitter. "He won't know….." She smirked.

 _"That *bleep* tho….." - Mastermind_

Sebastian finally stood up. "Tsumiki?"

She looked up at the mention of her name. "Yeah?"

"Should we start talking about the game?"

"Um, yeah. What's on your mind?" The nurse wondered.

"Me and Tsuzuki here think that you should align with us." Sebastian smiles.

She thought about it, then nodded. "S-Sure thing."

 _"I think it's a good thing that me and lazy *bleep* Tsuzuki align with a nice lady like Mikan. I hope this alliance goes well." - Sebastian_

"Good." Sebastian glanced over at Shido. "Are you still mad that Alicia cursed you out like no tomorrow?"

Cue anime tic mark appearing on Shido's head. "YEAH!" He yelled, walking over to Alicia. "Listen to me and listen to me good. I don't think who you are messing with-"

"Shut up." Alicia said, standing up and making a hand motion that imitated her strangling Shido.

Shido screamed loudly. "What the hell?!" He covered his eyes.

"Shido…." Alicia started. "I will tell everybody this - If you got the goddamn nerve as to *BLEEP* mess with me… Y'all got another thing coming! I'm not the person you wanna mess with. Otherwise, I will beat your *bleep* *bleep* to Hell and back. Do you *bleep* *bleep* understand me?"

Every guy there was surprised.

"Good." Mastermind then relaxed again, sending Flash another long text.

 _"Honestly...I need to control my anger." - Mastermind_

 **Immunity Challenge - Day 3**

"Come on in, everyone!" Colette called. The players and coaches arrived at the challenge area.

"So, 'coaches'. How's camp for you guys?" She asked.

Mastermind handed Colette her phone which has her tweets about the camp. "You'll know from those."

She pocketed the phone. "Flash, what about you?"

"I think that's something you should save for Tribal Council, but if you ask me, we're doing okay."

"Hey, can we get on with the challenge?" Nowi asked. "I wanna play something really badly!"

"Alright then, let's get to it then!" Colette giggled. "For today's challenge, four people from each tribe going to push a large beach ball through a course of posts. At the end there will be a gate, and along the way there are three keys you need to grab. Grab all three keys to open the gate at the end, and the tribe that pushes their ball through the gate first, wins." And Colette showed them the idol, which was a wooden statuette of a Luxray.

"This is what you guys are fighting for. Not only will you win immunity, but you will also receive this." She then held up another item, a flint. "Komaeda, Tsumiki, and the coaches know how important flint is to this game. And of course, losers get nothing but a date with me at tribal, and someone will be the first person out of this game."

"Okay, anything else?" Flash asked.

"Right." The intern turned host nodded. "Coaches, all you can do during the challenges is decide who does what today, not participate during. So decide who's going to do what and we'll get started. One person will have to grab the keys, one will have to open the gate, and the other four will push the ball."

Plantae

Recovering Keys: Blake

Opening Gate: Komaeda

Pushing the Ball: Darros, Wario, Sapphire, Nowi

Kuroyami

Recovering Keys: Tsumiki

Opening Gate: Sebastian

Pushing the Ball: Tsuzuki, Shido, Monokuma, Kurokuma

Once everyone was ready, Colette called, "Okay, for immunity and reward, let's do this thing! Survivors ready? GO!"

Once Colette told them to begin, both tribes began pushing their ball through the course. Blake and Komaeda were running alongside their tribe, and Tsumiki and Sebastian were as well.

When Plantae got to the first key, Blake found she had to climb up a oddly shaped ladder in order to reach it. She managed to get up to the key and grab it.

By the time Kuroyami got to the first key….Tsumiki was already climbing up to go grab it, though was a little nervous about where she put her feet. Nevertheless, she still managed to grab it.

Tsuzuki and Shido were already out of breath, Monokuma and Kurokuma talking about other things other than the challenge at hand, and Sebastian was looking at Tsumiki.

"I-I'm fine." She reassured.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention one thing." Colette got everyone to stop where they were. "I never said anything about the people recovering the keys and opening the gate couldn't help push the ball. Well they can. Okay, resume the challenge!"

Sebastian sighed. "Honestly…" He muttered, walking towards the ball.

Tsumiki was already pushing it, hoping to make up for lost time.

"Come on, Mikan! You can do it!" The butler encouraged.

Oh she knew she could.

Back with the Plantae tribe, Darros and Wario were using their strength to push the ball, reaching the second key. Blake climbed up to grab it, and did so. When she jumped down, she landed with grace, and rejoined her tribe in the challenge.

Tsuzuki sat down.

"Get up, Tsuzuki." Sebastian whispered.

"Why?" And the demon butler pointed to Alicia, who was giving off one of her death glares. The purple eyed shinigami got up, shuddering.

"Plantae already has their second key! Kuroyami needs to pick up the pace!" Colette called.

Monokuma glanced at the nurse, his face saying 'hurry up'.

Tsumiki hurried up the ladder to grab the second key, and she managed to get it without much error.

The guys kept pushing the ball but with a little bit of difficulty.

"Kuroyami trying to make a comeback! Blake already going after her third key!" Colette shouted.

And it was true. The huntress was already climbing up to grab the third and final key for Plantae.

The guys kept pushing the ball until Shido slipped and fell on his face. Alicia facepalmed and sighed.

Blake grabbed her third and final key, running along with the others to the gate. "Blake grabs her third and final key!" Colette announced.

The mastermind death glared at Shido as he turned around and looked at her. 'Get your *bleep* *bleep* up. NOW.' Was written all over her face.

Shido slowly got up, scoffed and then went over to help push the ball.

Plantae had reached the gate, Blake handing her keys over to Komaeda. "Komaeda starting on the gate! Know that these keys need to match up to the lock, and you need to turn it the correct way." Colette informed.

Sebastian sighed, his eyes turned a light fuchsia. Tsuzuki looked over at Sebastian and the demon looked back. "What?" He growled.

"N-Nothing!" The shinigami stuttered, still pushing the ball.

Tsumiki, in this time, went ahead and grabbed the third and final key. "Tsumiki has her third and final key! Get to the gate Kuroyami!" Colette told them.

The guys were slowly but surely getting to the gate.

Komaeda was taking his sweet time figuring out which key went where. He managed to get the first lock open.

As soon as the guys got to the gate, Sebastian went over to the nurse for the keys.

"Here." She handed over all three keys to Sebastian.

Komaeda opened his second lock, now going to open the third.

The demon butler then went over to the gate, figuring out how to unlock the first lock. "Oh dear…" He sighed.

Komaeda looked over at Sebastian, then hesitated a little in inserting the final key in the last lock. "I'm gonna give him a fair chance…" He said to himself.

Sebastian finally unlocked the first lock and was now busy trying to unlock the second one.

Komaeda slowly inserted the final key, and began to turn it in a similar manner.

Sebastian finally unlocked the second lock. "Finally…" He muttered, trying to unlock the third lock but….he drops the keys.

Komaeda opened the final lock, and Wario pushed him out of the way. "Let me-a do it, loser." He gruffly informed, ramming the gate open with his elbow, and allowing the other three to push it through.

"It's over now! PLANTAE WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!" Colette called out.

The Kuroyami tribe sighed. Their coach was furious. She had a lot to say to them.

Flash didn't need to use words to express his feelings however.

Mastermind glanced over at her boyfriend, her face saying 'You got lucky this time'.

Once everyone congregated at the mats, Colette handed immunity and flint to Darros. "Here you go guys, grab your stuff, head back to camp. Enjoy the night off." And the green buffed players did so, Flash giving his girlfriend a shrug.

She scoffed and then glared at her tribe.

"Kuroyami, can't say the same for you. You'll be seeing me at Tribal Council, where someone will be the first person voted out of this game. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. See you tonight."

The black buffed players did so, Mastermind following and was not in a good mood.

(Alicia: Bae. Where you at?

Flash: I'm here.

Alicia: Wow.

Flash: Yeah, this has happened. I'd love to see plenty of good moves, well-deserved downfalls, and of course, there'll be plenty of coach/host/contestant interaction. Hopefully Colette has the energy to keep up with us.

Alicia: Yup.

Colette: Oh, don't worry about me. I've got plenty of stamina for you two.

Flash: That much is true.

Alicia: *nods*

Flash: So let's get this out of the way:

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go Away:

Flash: Also say who you think the better coach might be! Who the better coach is might have an effect on the series...

Alicia: *looks at Flash*

Flash: But I'm not saying how. *winks*

Alicia: I see. ;D *chuckles*

Flash: So stay tuned for the Tribal Council! See ya there.

Alicia: *waves*

Colette: Also say if you have pity on me...this is gonna be a long 39 days.)

(Postscript: About those phones Flash and Alicia have. They won't have them should they be deemed the better coach, and we have had someone make those phones immune to all hacking as a way to prevent spoilers. And yes, Flash and Alicia can only text each other as a way to keep tabs on one another.)


	3. Tribal Council 1 (Kuroyami)

(Flash: Okay. We ready?

Alicia: *grabs lawn chair and sits down* Hell yeah.

Flash: Alright. Let's do this s***.)

(The Reviews!

Totally Not Mickey Mouse: Oh, the struggle.

GaryHawkinsLandscaper: I suppose you're right, but trust me when I say this'll be the only time I'll make this mistake. Oh yeah, and DK was looking for his banana hoard. Just something I thought I'd let you know.)

 **Kuroyami Day 3**

When the whole tribe got back to camp, Alicia wasn't in a good mood but decided not to show it. Meanwhile, everybody had kept their distance from the mastermind, specifically, Sebastian, Tsuzuki and Tsumiki.

"I'm glad we're keeping our distance from her." Tsuzuki said, sighing.

"Um...so the plan's still to vote out Shido?" Tsumiki wondered.

"That is the case tonight, after all." Sebastian confirmed.

"R-right." Tsumiki corrected herself, thinking it was someone else.

 _"I don't want to get rid of Shido tonight, but Alicia-san keeps beating up on him verbally. I'm only doing this for his own safety tonight, and for Alicia's sanity." -Tsumiki_

The demon butler sighed. "We vote Shido out for good. Alright?"

"Yeah. But we'll need more votes."

Tsuzuki nodded. "But who?"

"I think, um...maybe we just ask around?" The nurse suggested.

Sebastian sweatdropped. "I know two idiots that would…"

"Those being?"

"Upupupupu!~"

"Monokuma, dawg, you're too mad."

"I think he means Kurokuma and Monokuma." Tsuzuki replied.

"C-Can you talk to them?" Tsumiki asked of Tsuzuki.

The purple eyed shinigami nodded and walked over to the two 'idiots'.

"Yes, Tsuzuki-san?~" Monokuma said.

After Tsuzuki explained the plan, he and Kurokuma grinned madly.

"We'll do it." Kurokuma said.

Tsuzuki walked back over to the nurse and demon butler.

"Well?" Sebastian asked.

Tsuzuki nodded. "They said yes."

"Good...we just need one more." Tsumiki sighed of relief.

A little while later, Hisoka and Muraki were just talking.

"I think that idiot Tsuzuki is planning something stupid…." Muraki said, pushing up his glasses.

Hisoka glared. "Shut up, Muraki."

"Oh come on, it might help you and me-"

"Muraki. I don't care what you say. Now, you need to defend for yourself." The green eyed shinigami said, walking away.

The doctor just chuckled under his breath.

Shido was just grumbling and muttering swear words under his breath.

 _"I don't know what the hell is going on, but if it's something stupid… *sighs and groans*" - Shido_

After a while, the sun set and the 10 members of Kuroyami went to the Tribal Council area. It was a large dock like area, a bonfire in the middle. 12 stools were sitting in front of the fire, 10 torches placed behind them. Various dock lights and other decorations were placed around, a pathway leading out to a platform out on the water was where people went to cast their votes. Colette was standing behind a pink podium with her name painted on it in red. Their coach, Alicia, was present, but currently she was in a soundproof booth wearing a special pair of headphones. She couldn't hear the tribe, but she could hear Colette's voice for sure.

"So grab the torch with your name on it and dip it in the fire." Colette addressed the black buffed tribe members. Everyone did so. "This is the ritual here at Tribal Council, because as I'm sure Tsumiki-san knows that fire is your life in this game. If you still have fire, you're still in the game. If you don't...well, I'm sure you can figure it out."

Muraki noticed the booth and blinked.

"Oh that?" She asked. "Yeah, Flash and Alicia had that be part of the Tribal Council so they can make sure I'm doing my job correctly."

Everybody stared at the host like she was crazy.

Colette rolled her eyes. "She can't hear you, but she can only hear me." She pointed to a wireless mic that was on her person, seeing as it was a headset she was wearing. "Alright?"

Everybody nodded.

"So now that that's out of the way, I want to know how these first three days have been going. Tatsumi, how's camp life going?" Colette asked.

"Camp life for me….." He sighed. "It's been good so far."

"What do you think could make it better?"

"Get rid of the annoying people here." He glared at Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki, it's like he was calling you out." Colette pointed out. "What do you have to say to that?"

"Nothing really." He replied, glancing over at Tatsumi.

"Okay then...Kurokuma, what's your stance on these two?" She pointed to the two staring at each other. "I think there is some animosity between them."

The gangster chuckled. "My stance? Let's see, Tatsumi is a hard working man. Tsuzuki sleeps."

"Hey!" The purple eyed shinigami exclaimed.

"Does anyone have any other opinions to what they think of Tatsumi and Tsuzuki?" Colette wondered.

Everybody shook their heads.

"Um...Colette-san? If I may speak please?" Tsumiki asked.

"Go right ahead." The intern turned host told her.

"I um...wanted to talk about our coach, really. I won't say names, but tonight I wanna base my vote around keeping her sanity in check." The nurse explained.

"Interesting." Colette mused. "Sebastian, how will you vote tonight?"

"Good question, milady. The way I vote tonight is a secret." He smiled sexily.

"Alright. Yutaka, any thoughts before we begin the voting?" Colette inquired.

The blonde shook his head no.

"Okay then, I don't think there's any more things to discuss, because it is time. To vote." She told them. "Out there, you see that platform out on the water? That's where you'll go, one at a time, to choose who you personally, or strategically, want to see go home tonight. And remember, you cannot vote for Tsumiki, for she has immunity this Tribal Council. Everyone else is fair game. Monokuma, you're up." The black and white bear strode over to the platform to cast his vote.

Tsuzuki casts his vote.

Muraki: Obvious vote, seeing as Tsumiki's right. (?)

Hisoka casts his vote.

Yutaka casts his vote.

Shido: When it's me, you'll know. (Sebastian)

Tatsumi casts his vote.

Tsumiki: This vote is not to be mean. It's for your health. (Shido)

Sebastian casts his vote.

Watari goes to vote.

Kurokuma casts his vote.

Once Kurokuma returned, Colette said, "I'll go tally the votes. Be just a second." She then went out to get the votes, and brought them back in an urn shaped like a lighthouse. "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and they wish to play it, do so now or hold your peace." No one did.

"Alright then. Once the votes are read, the decision is final and that person will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes." Colette took the lid of the urn and pulled out the first parchment. "First vote, Sebastian."

The demon butler kept his cool.

Colette pulled out another vote. "Second vote, Shido. One vote Shido, one vote Sebastian." Tsumiki offered her hand for Sebastian to hold.

The butler held her hand with grace. Shido stared at Colette.

She grabbed another vote. "Third vote, Shido. That's two votes Shido, one vote Sebastian."

Shido growled under his breath.

"Fourth vote, Sebastian. We're tied again. Two votes for Sebastian and Shido." Colette read.

The demon butler sighed, then looking at the nurse with a smile. "This'll work, trust me." She whispered to him.

Colette drew the fifth vote. "Fifth vote, Shido. That's three votes Shido, two votes Sebastian."

The detective's eye twitched.

She drew another vote and said, "First person voted out of Survivor Sunyshore...Shido. That's four, and for tonight that's all we need. Bring me your torch."

Shido brought over his torch to her.

"Shido, your tribe has spoken." Colette snuffed her torch. "Exit's to your left." She pointed to another path to the opposite of the voting booth, this one leading to a boat.

He left without saying a word, flipping everybody off.

"I guess we can say that this Tribal went off, for some people, just as planned. Now with Shido gone, can your tribe pull it together? Time will tell. Also, for making it through this Tribal Council, you guys will get fire in the form of flint." She tossed the flint to Hisoka.

He caught it and pocketed it.

"Okay, grab your stuff and head back to camp. G'night."

The group left, Mastermind getting out of the booth.

"Hey, Colette. You still got my phone?" She asked.

"Right here." She handed it over.

Alicia grinned, taking it. "Thanks, girl." She then ran back to camp.

 **Shido's Last Words: ...Honestly.**

The Votes!

Shido- Kurokuma, Monokuma, Sebastian, Tsumiki, Muraki, Tatsumi, Tsuzuki

Sebastian- Shido, Watari

(Flash: And one down, 19 to go!

Alicia: *nods* Oh yeah, Mickey left a review. He asked a good question.

Flash: Yes he did. In the reviews, peeps, leave who you think is the better coach, alright? Like I said last chapter, it might affect the future of this series as we know it...

Alicia: *huggles Flash* Cute. :3

Flash: *huggles Alicia* Very. :3

Alicia: I love this boy too much.

Flash: Same with you, aside from the 'taking pics of Sebastian's behind'. But that I can overlook.

Alicia: Can we throw that out the window?

Flash: Compared to the other things I think we'll be doing down the road, IMO that seems 'tame' in comparison.

Alicia: Really tho? *blushes madly*

Flash: For the viewers, they'll have to find out. Personally, yes.

Alicia: *hides face* Man...why chu you so damn sexy yet you embarrass me? Answer that.

Flash: Let's do that somewhere else, not in front of the cameras.

Alicia: *hugs* Nya. :3

Flash: *hugs back and drags us away from the cameras*)


	4. Episode 2 Kawaii Eyes of Doom

(Flash: Technically this is Episode 2.

Alicia: *huggles*

Colette: I'm doing the voiceover, right?

Alicia: Yup.

Colette: Alright! Here goes!)

 _Previously, on Survivor…_

 _18 people came to Route 222, outside my hometown of Sunyshore City in the Sinnoh region to play the game of Survivor. Right out of the gate, they found out that both the original hosts, Flash and Alicia, were coaching this season, and that Nagito Komaeda and Mikan Tsumiki from Survivor Southern Island would be given a second chance! Komaeda joined Flash's tribe, the Plantae tribe, and Tsumiki joined Alicia's tribe, the Kuroyami tribe._

 _At Plantae, Flash told his tribe he would gladly give advice to his tribe mates. After that, the tribe got to work on shelter and fire. Wario boasted that the Plantae tribe would try to work Kuroyami over, worrying Darros a little bit. Komaeda tried to get Blake to open up to him, but she didn't feel like talking to him. Also, Drake played with Nowi and Komaru, hoping to align with them._

 _At Kuroyami, Alicia wanted to make sure the guys of Kuroyami would be nice to her. She then told the group what to do, scaring Tsuzuki. Tsumiki was told she could relax, causing the nurse to be happy. Also, Alicia was taking pictures of Sebastian's butt._

 _Alliances were forming at both tribes. Drake and Komaru make an alliance, hoping to rope in Nowi. Sapphire set up a lookout perch so she could spy on her tribe to get the upper hand at Tribal Council. Blake asked Flash who to share her secret with, and he told her to tell Clarine. At Kuroyami, Shido began annoying Alicia, causing her to get violent. Tsumiki then plotted to get Shido out of the game, forming an alliance with Tsuzuki and Sebastian._

 _At the immunity challenge, Plantae won immunity and reward in the form of flint, causing Kuroyami to go to Tribal Council._

 _Before Tribal Council, Tsumiki, Tsuzuki and Sebastian began campaigning to get rid of Shido so Alicia could rest easy. Hisoka and Muraki banded together, sorta._

 _At Tribal Council, Sebastian got two votes, but in the end it was Tsumiki's plan that came together as Shido was the first person voted out of the game. 19 are left. Who's gonna get voted out next? Let's find out, shall we?_

 **Plantae: Komaru, Drake, Clarine, Wario, Sapphire, Darros, Blake, Matt, Nowi, Komaeda**

 **Kuroyami: Kurokuma, Monokuma, Tsuzuki, Muraki, Hisoka, Yutaka, Tatsumi, Sebastian, Tsumiki**

 **Kuroyami Night 3**

Mastermind was on her phone, texting up a storm and ranting. "Bloody hell…." She muttered.

Tsuzuki looked over at Alicia them back at everybody else. "Um…. Is it me or is our coach…?"

"What, Asato?" Hisoka asked.

"Is our coach weird?"

The guys were silent for a while, exchanging looks.

"Well, I think Ms. Tsumiki here should know." Sebastian asked before looking at the nurse. "Right?"

"Um, yeah." Tsumiki answered. "I thought our plan to make her happy would have worked…"

"And it failed, sadly." Tatsumi replied.

" _I thought that by voting off Shido, Alicia-san would be happy about it. But now she's not, so we're back at square one again." -Tsumiki_

The demon butler glanced at Alicia.

"Got an idea, Sebastian?" Muraki asked.

The demon butler nodded.

"Oh?" Tsumiki looked at Sebastian expectantly. "And what would what be?"

"I honestly think we should take her phone."

Tsuzuki looked at the demon. "Are you kidding me?!" He exclaimed.

"No. Besides, if I couldn't steal Milady's phone without her noticing, what kind of butler would I be?"

"M-Maybe we don't have to necessarily 'take' it, um...so to speak." Tsumiki offered.

The guys looked at the nurse.

"Oh really? Tell us your idea." Muraki stated.

"Um...I could 'borrow' her phone for a while." Tsumiki explained. "I-I've noticed she has a little favoritism for me, so out of all of us, I'd be the most likely to keep it from her for a while."

"Are you sure?" Tsuzuki asked. The nurse nodded.

"I think we should test this out in the morning." Sebastian said. With that, Tsumiki went to sleep, the others shortly following.

 **Plantae Day 4**

Early in the morning, Nowi was playing around in the water, Darros just watching her.

" _Aye, Nowi's a strange case. She acts way too young for her age, and I know she's a manakete. I don't know about ye, but perhaps there's some method to her madness." -Darros_

Flash was just napping under the shade of a tree, not really doing much. Little did he know that the tree he was sleeping under had Sapphire's perch built in it. She climbed down and woke him up. "Sleeping on the job, eh?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah. Back pains are killing me a little bit." Flash answered. "It just happens from time to time." Sapphire wanted to ask him something, but let him get back to his nap. He got a notification on his phone, and he looked at it. "Oh, hey. We got a reward challenge coming up later today. You mind telling the others?"

"Got it." Sapphire then went to tell the other members of the tribe.

" _I realized on Day 1 that the girls are at a severe minority, so I wanted to ask if Drake's plan of having the girls in an alliance was a good idea. Not that it's been used before, but it's just a thought." -Sapphire_

Later, Darros went over to Nowi to talk to her. "Hey, Nowi?" The manakete girl stopped splashing around to look at him.

"What is it?" She looked at him.

"Can I ask ye why you love to play around?" The pirate inquired.

"Funny story, Darros." Nowi innocently said to him. "I've got a problem with my stamina, so I play games to get stronger! And I'm pretty strong!"

"Really now? Well, that's an interestin' way to get tougher." Darros mused. Nowi giggled.

" _I felt like telling Darros about how I train so I can get some more playmates! Even though I'm living here with these guys, I wanna play with all of them at least once." -Nowi_

"So you wanna play with me?" Darros shook his head.

"Maybe later, Nowi. A challenge is coming up later today, so I want to conserve me energy." The pirate told him.

"Okay!" She went back to what she was doing, and the pirate went back to the shelter.

" _Aye really hope we win today's challenge, since a reward would be okay right about now. With any luck, it'll be fishing gear." -Darros_

 **Kuroyami Day 4**

Sebastian was the first one up, yawning. "Tsumiki?" He whispered. She was wide awake.

"Yes, Sebastian-san?" She asked.

He pointed to Alicia who was sleeping. "She must have fell asleep."

"I-I wanted her awake…" Tsumiki admitted.

Sebastian them walked over to the sleeping mastermind, nudging her awake. "Milady?"

"Hm?" Alicia muttered, rubbing her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Mikan here would like to speak with you." The demon butler said, bowing.

"Um...can I borrow your phone real quick?" She requested.

She stood up, stretching. "For what reason?"

"Um…" She didn't think she would get this far.

Alicia then looked at her phone, grinning. "Guys! We got a reward challenge today!" She then looked at the nurse. "Yes?"

"Never mind. Let's just...um...focus on winning, shall we?" Tsumiki offered.

Alicia nodded, smiling.

" _I think Milady is honestly…..different. But I really don't mind." - Sebastian_

 **Reward Challenge! Day 4**

"Come on in, everyone!" Colette called, the 19 contestants and the coaches coming in the challenge area, which today they noticed the challenge would be out in the water. "Plantae, taking your first look at the new Kuroyami Tribe. Shido voted out last tribal council."

"Decided to cut off dead weight, eh?" Flash asked his bae.

Alicia glanced over at him. "Hell yeah, he was boring anyway."

"Okay, you guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?" Colette asked them. Everyone nodded. "Alright. For today's challenge, two people, one person from each tribe at a time, will face off against each other sumo style, using padded bags to push the other person in the water. You get the idea. First to 5 points, wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?" Same response, where she yanked off a covering to reveal fishing gear.

"I know there's probably some fish out there to be caught, and this will make it easier." Colette said. "Plantae, you got one extra member, who you sitting out?"

"I think we should sit Clarine out. She's kinda meek." Flash told her. "No offense, Clarine."

The troubador huffed. "None taken." She took her seat on the bench.

"Alright. Flash, Alicia, you ready to begin?" Flash nodded to Colette's question.

"Hell yeah. But first, mind if I make a little bet?" Alicia asked.

"Oh really? What's your wager?" Colette asked.

The mastermind glances at her boyfriend. "Flash, could you step up, please?" He was already in the process of doing that when he looked at her.

She did the same, standing in front of Flash. "If Kuroyami wins this challenge, you have to take me out for dinner later. And you will dress fancy." Alicia chuckled.

"And if Plantae wins?" Flash raised an eyebrow.

"I'll turn into a Cosplay Pikachu. The 'Kawaii Eyes of Doom' Pop Star Pikachu."

"That sounds a little extreme...but you're on." Flash grinned.

"Awesome, now hand me your phones, please." Colette said to the two.

Alicia handed Colette her phone. "Keep it safe, please." Flash did the same thing.

"Well, two things. One, the tribe who wins will also get to send someone over to the other tribe to observe them till the next immunity challenge." She was saying this as she placed the phones in a waterproof, ziplock bag. "And two, both you are up first for this challenge. Just for funsies."

Alicia glanced at Flash, mouthing 'It's on now, boy.'

"Alright, we'll get started." Colette smirked.

 **ROUND 1**

"Alright, here we go! We got Flash, the coach for Plantae, going up against Alicia, coach of the Kuroyami! This seems kinda weird, but hey! Why not? No points will be awarded for this, so don't worry." Colette giggled. "Coaches ready? GO!"

Alicia smirked. "You aren't ready for me."

Flash said nothing as he rushed forward, trying to push Alicia off the platform with his padded bag, colored green for the tribe he was coaching.

Alicia pushed back with her padded bag which was black because of the tribe she was coaching. "Playing hard to get?"

"Seems you're no slouch either." He was doing his best to keep Alicia from gaining ground, and waited for an opening where her legs would be available to push.

"Just because you're my man doesn't mean I can beat your *bleep*, bae." She chuckled, still pushing forward. Flash made an attempt to break away from Alicia to make her stumble forward.

That didn't work. "I swear you try and make me fall one more time….. You already know what's gonna happen." She rushed at him, determination in her eyes. Flash tried to stand his ground, but Alicia quickly overwhelmed him with that to win the round.

"Alicia wins that one!" Colette shouted. "Now we'll get onto the players."

The tribe cheered for Alicia, the mastermind chuckling. Flash went back to his tribe, looking for his glasses all the while.

"Alright, first pair!" The intern turned host told the two tribes.

 **ROUND 2**

"Okay, for Plantae we got Nowi, going up against Sebastian from Kuroyami! This'll be good." Colette was grinning. "Survivors ready? Go."

Sebastian smiled slyly. The demon butler would soon be surprised by how fast Nowi ran at him and slammed her padded bag against his.

He wasn't fazed as he pushed his padded bag against hers, but with more force. This didn't deter the manakete girl as she kept pushing and slamming into Sebastian.

He kept pushing back, ramming into her bag with a lot of force. That force, as they would find out, had Nowi land on her backside. She tried to get back up, which she managed to do.

Sebastian rammed into her again, which knocked her in the water.

"Sebastian scores for Kuroyami, earning their early lead, 1-0!" Colette announced, on her own phone and doing something on it. Nowi didn't take losing well, but she went back with her tribe.

 **ROUND 3**

"Okay, so for Plantae we have Wario going up to take a crack at it. And for Kuroyami, we got Muraki. Plantae needs to score, or Kuroyami gonna be taking Flash on a date. Which I am making reservations for right now…" Colette announced.

"Hey!" Flash complained.

"You'll be fine. Survivors ready? GO!" Wario went straight towards Muraki, ramming into him with quite the amount of force.

Muraki smirked, pushing back with more force despite his size. But Wario was persistent, matching up force with Muraki. He wasn't going to be losing this round.

Muraki rammed into Wario with all of his strength, but alas for Muraki, Wario moved around him and pushed him in the back. "Have a rotten day!" Wario heckled as Muraki fell in.

"Wario scores for Plantae, putting them on the board 1-1!" Colette announced. Wario cackled at Muraki's expense.

Muraki just death glared, not saying a word.

 **ROUND 4**

"Alright, next up we got Sapphire for Plantae, going up against Monokuma for Kuroyami. Can Sapphire take the lead here? Let's see what'll happen. Survivors ready? GO!"

Sapphire decided it would be best to play smart instead of dumb this round.

"Upupupupupupu..." Monokuma laughed, charging towards Sapphire, pushing with force. Sapphire was pushed back, but stopped before the edge. She went back to gain some ground, but the monochrome boy kept pushing with force. As Sapphire tried fighting back, she eventually was knocked over in the water.

"Monokuma scores for Kuroyami! Kuroyami running away with this challenge, 2-1!" Colette announced.

Alicia glanced over at Flash, winking.

"I'm not dressing up formal, mind you." He quickly informed her.

She rolled her eyes.

 **ROUND 5**

"Alright, our next pair. We got Darros from Plantae, facing off against Kurokuma from Kuroyami. Said tribe needs three more points to win. Survivors ready? GO!"

Kurokuma grinned and charged towards Darros, ramming into him. The pirate was doing the exact same thing, both guys at a stalemate with their strength.

"Haha!~" Kurokuma said, pushing with even more force. Darros didn't want to lose this round, wondering why Kuroyami was doing much better as opposed to the last challenge. But he wasn't giving Kurokuma any quarter.

The black and grey haired boy smirked madly, still keeping on. And the pirate was keeping on, Colette now just messing with her hair at this point.

Kurokuma pushed forward with more strength. Darros was pushed back...only a few centimeters. And after this continued for a while, both guys were knocked in the water.

"Um...I guess both tribes score a point then. But Kuroyami still leads, 3-2!" Colette blinked at this.

Mastermind got a grin on her face, glancing over at Flash. He was glancing over as well.

"What did you do to them?" He just had that to ask.

She shrugged, chuckling. "Nothing!~" She said with a Yandere smile.

"Why do I find that hard to believe…?" He sighed.

 **ROUND 6**

"Alright, here's where we stand. Kuroyami needs two more points to win, and Plantae needs to win this round to tie it up! We got Komaeda from Plantae, squaring off against Tatsumi from Kuroyami. Survivors ready? GO!"

Tatsumi got in a defense position. When Komaeda came on the offensive, he began talking with Tatsumi in a low voice.

"I have a proposition for you. You, me and the kumas final 4?" He offered.

"Can't do that." He then started to push Komaeda with a lot of force.

Komaeda went to push back. "I'm serious about this. You haven't made any deals with anyone, right?"

"I really don't do deals." Tatsumi kept pushing, getting a bit of an evil look in his eyes. But Komaeda had that crazy look in his eyes.

"Well I was going to throw the challenge if you promised to send Monokuma on over...your funeral. Take it or leave it."

"Leaving it. I'm already dead."

"I know you are." And Komaeda went in.

"And that does it! Kuroyami score, 4-2!" Colette loudly announced.

 **ROUND 7**

"Okay, so here's where we stand." Colette began. "Kuroyami needs one more point to win, and Plantae needs to win this round to stay in this. So we've got Blake from Plantae, going up against Hisoka from Kuroyami! Survivors ready? GO!"

Blake didn't move at first, almost wanting Hisoka to make the first move. Her eyes calculated his body language, waiting silently for the time to strike. Hisoka charged, but Blake managed to counter his attacks and take him to school, matching him blow for blow and forcing him over the edge.

"Blake scores for Plantae! Kuroyami still leads, 4-3!" Colette announced.

 **ROUND 8**

"Same deal as last round. Kuroyami needs one more to win, Plantae needs this to stay alive. We got Drake going against Mikan, this might be the last round, might not. Survivors ready? GO!" Colette went on a little tangent.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you Tsumiki...I just need to win this." Drake said before moving forward...only to get hit hard by Tsumiki, only having a second to react, reacting just in time.

"Why...why would you just mistake me for a frail little flower!?" The nurse sounded agitated. "Just stop being mean to me!"

"I-I wasn't trying to be mean!" Drake apologized quickly, trying to ward off Tsumiki's sudden flood of offense…

.

.

.

.

.

.

...He would have no luck as Tsumiki hefted up for one big hit, knocking Drake off his feet and into the water, shocking Flash so much he didn't know what to say. But Colette did.

"Holy wow! Tsumiki WINS IT FOR KUROYAMI!" She shouted. Tsumiki blinked a couple times, taking in what she just did as fact.

"Looks like I got a date." The mastermind smirked.

"Not yet." Colette looked at her. "First you gotta decide on who to send over to Plantae to observe. Remember?"

"I already know who I'm sending. Tsuzuki."

The lazy shinigami jumped up. "What?!"

"Tsuzuki, you'll head on over to Plantae for the day, and you'll be back in time for the immunity challenge. And there's also something else…" She handed Tsuzuki a sealed container. "Only open that when you get to Plantae. What you do with the information inside is up to you." Colette informed. "Got it?"

He nodded. "Got it!"

"Good. Kuroyami, take your reward and head back to camp. Tsuzuki, you and Plantae will be heading back to Plantae's camp. And as for Flash and Alicia...I booked you two a nice dinner at the Seven Stars Restaurant. Not that far a drive away, but the food is awesome." Colette told them.

Alicia grinned and then glanced at Flash, her face saying 'You better be ready.'

"Dammit, Komaeda…" Flash hung his head. "You had one job…"

"Y'all know where you're going, so get going." The players did so, Tsuzuki going with Plantae back to their camp, the other Kuroyami members taking their reward and going back to their camp. "Flash, Alicia, I'll be taking you to Seven Stars myself."

"Thanks, Colette." She smiled.

"Now let's go. Your reservation won't be there forever." She hopped onto a hovercraft, Flash reluctantly getting on as well. Alicia got on, a mad smirk on her face. And when they got on, Colette sped off to take the two to their date.

 **Plantae Day 4**

Drake would come back to camp completely stunned over what just happened. But he shook his head and let it be gone.

" _I know I've been beaten by a girl before, but god, I got beat by a girl, this time on live TV! Megan's never going to let me live this down...but on the plus side, I think I've found out that Tsumiki could be swayed if I can be nice to her. So for now, I'm just gonna walk away and think instead of get mad and act." -Drake_

As for Tsuzuki, the purple eyed shinigami opened the container, and he was surprised. As it turned out, Tsuzuki had gotten a clue to the hidden immunity idol from being sent over to the other tribe. Komaeda would be the one to walk up to him. "Just know I threw the challenge so I could talk to someone from the other tribe." He said.

"And it had to be my other boss..."

" _I wanted to try and make a cross tribe alliance before the merge began. Seeing as well, there is the possibility of a real Tribal Swap happening, then Tsuzuki coming over here may be just what I needed." -Komaeda_

"So have you made an alliance yet?" Komaeda wondered.

He nodded.

"And with who?" The Ultimate Good Luck continued.

"This demon butler...I forgot his name. And this cute nurse."

"So, you've aligned with Tsumiki, then. In that case, I was wondering if I could join up with you guys." Komaeda grinned. "Us four to the, obviously, final 4? Sound good?"

"Fine with me!"

"Excellent." Komaeda was happy to hear that.

Back with the others, Blake was talking with Clarine about the challenge.

"It's kinda obvious what Komaeda did, right?" Clarine asked. "He obviously threw the challenge."

Blake rolled her eyes. "I don't know what possessed him to do so, but he did it anyway."

" _Don't think we didn't see Komaeda throwing the challenge just to talk with someone on the other tribe. As for what he was talking about? I only have enhanced eyesight at night, not hearing. So I don't know what he could have been talking about with Tatsumi." -Blake_

"But remember, Blake." Clarine warned. "That idiot has immunity should we go to Tribal Council, and after that he's vulnerable."

"Don't remind me." The huntress stated. "Either we get rid of some dead weight or do something unpredictable, he's practically untouchable if we lose tomorrow."

Clarine sighed. "What an idiot…"

Meanwhile, we would see Matt and Sapphire chatting with each other. "I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm thinking I'm at the bottom." Matt told her.

Sapphire shrugged. "Yeah, but you're not the only one." She told him.

"What do you mean?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

" _So Sapphire tells me that I'm not the only one on the bottom of the totem pole. Maybe I can save myself with this information, now that I think about it." -Matt_

"Well, you see…" Sapphire trailed off at that, trying to think of something to say. "I just don't like Wario. Sure he's strong, but he's full of himself."

Matt blinked at that. "But isn't he one of our strongest? He was the only one that actually won a round."

"Yeah…" Sapphire scratched the back of her head. "Sorry."

" _But alas, I caught Sapphire trying to lie to my face. She said that Wario was on the bottom of the totem pole with me, but after his challenge performance, I just don't believe it for one second." -Matt_

"Well, I don't know if it makes any of a difference, but could I perhaps work with you a little bit? Just until I can find a way to not be the only one on the bottom?" Sapphire offered.

"I'll think about it. I'll get back to you on it later." Then Sapphire went back up to her perch, leaving Matt alone at the bottom.

" _I'm just not too sure about Matt, really. He seems like the odd one out in this tribe, but it's kinda sad, really. He's a pretty smart guy, but should everyone gun for him...I might have to do so as well. I mean, this is the tribal phase of the game, but is it really too early to be playing individually?" -Sapphire_

 **Kuroyami Day 4**

The tribe returned with their fishing gear, happy that they won.

Muraki was just lying down under a tree, relaxing.

"At least we finally win a challenge. I thought we were gonna lose because of Tsuzuki..." - Muraki

"Well, well." Sebastian called from above.

"I thought you were busy with Miss Tsumiki." The 'angel' questioned. "What are you doing?"

The demon butler jumps down from above Muraki, glancing at him. "Nothing really. Now that Milady's gone, we can rest as ease."

"Milady?"

"Our coach, miss Alicia. Or as everyone else calls her, Mastermind."

Muraki nods. "I see."

"Mind if I ask you a question?" The demon asked, running a finger through his hair.

Muraki looked at Sebastian from the corner of his eye. "Go ahead."

"Have you been observing Miss Alicia?"

The doctor thought for a moment. "Not really. Why do you ask?"

"Not really." He looks around before speaking in a low tone. "I think she is bringing a bad vibe."

"A bad vibe, huh?" Muraki wondered.

Sebastian nodded. "Yeah. I think we both need to keep an eye on her."

"Alright then." They both shook hands.

Meanwhile, Tsumiki was sitting under a tree, thinking about what Komaeda did at the reward challenge, but was also happy she scored the winning point.

"Hey, you're that Tsumiki girl, right?" It was Hisoka.

"Oh. Um...yeah, that would be me. Can I help you?" The nurse wondered.

"I need info on our coach. Muraki and Sebastian say that she's bringing bad vibe here."

"Well, um...that's not what I had on my mind." Tsumiki told Hisoka.

"Then what was?"

"Well, um...you see, Komaeda was talking to Tatsumi at the r-reward challenge, right?" Tsumiki explained. "So um...I was thinking that, Tatsumi's a little u-untrustworthy."

That made Hisoka raise an eyebrow. "Tatsumi? Not trustworthy?"

"Yeah. That's what I, um...think."

He shrugged.

"So, yeah. I'm just a l-little skeptical about Tatsumi."

Hisoka nodded. "Well then, I'm gonna go talk to everybody else about our coach." He then walked away.

" _I, um...really hope that Komaeda doesn't hurt my game at all. I-I really don't want him to cause me to get voted out, but then again he might- might have saved me. So um...he's maybe not all that bad this time around?" -Tsumiki_

 **Immunity Challenge Day 5**

"Come on in everyone!" Colette called. The players had come into the challenge area to see their coaches. Alicia was dressed as normal, whereas Flash...let's just say that he could be looking better. To put it bluntly, he had black lipstick on his face, and pretty much shaking his head. Tsuzuki walked back over to Kuroyami.

"Last night, man…" Flash just walked over to the green mat. "Let's just...get to today's challenge, Colette."

"Alright, but I'll need immunity back." Colette told him. Nowi handed it back.

"Immunity is up for grabs again, guys. For today's challenge, one at a time, you're going to swim through this pool here, climb up a tower to smash a tile. That tile will drop a key you'll have to get. Once all five keys have been recovered, one of you guys will use those keys to open a box containing a ball. Then one more person will throw that ball at 5 tiles, and break them. First tribe to break all five tiles at the end, wins immunity and safe from the vote. Losers go to Tribal Council tonight where someone will be the second person voted out of this game. Sound fun?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Flash told her.

Alicia snickered at her bae.

"Coaches, pick who's doing what. 5 people will be swimming out to retrieve keys, 1 person will open the box, and 1 person will be breaking tiles with that ball." The intern turned host told them. "I'll give you a minute to strategize, we'll get started."

Plantae

Swimming (In Order): Darros, Sapphire, Drake, Komaru, Wario

Opening the Box: Blake

Breaking Tiles: Nowi

Kuroyami

Swimming (In Order): Sebastian, Tatsumi, Hisoka, Muraki, Tsuzuki

Opening the Box: Kurokuma

Breaking Tiles: Monokuma

"Alright, let's go! Survivors ready? GO FOR IT!"

Both Darros and Sebastian dove in the water and swam out to the tower.

Alicia pulled out a fan and starts to fan herself. "Damn it... that sexy butler..."

Darros would reach the top of the tower first, smashing the tile and the key fell in the water. Sebastian would do the same as both of them swam back.

"Both guys back already! Tatsumi and Sapphire in the water!" Colette announced, as both Sapphire and Tatsumi dove in. Interestingly enough, both got almost close to the ladder on their dive alone, but Tatsumi would gain a slight lead as he smashed his tile first as Sapphire did the same, following after Tatsumi.

"Kuroyami got a small lead here! Hisoka in the water!" Colette announced. "And now Sapphire's back! Drake now in the water!"

"Come on guys!" Nowi cheered on her tribe mates. Drake caught up to Hisoka on the tower and they both broke their tiles. They grabbed their keys and swam back for the next person to go.

"This challenge is neck and neck!" Colette called. "Komaru and Muraki in the water now!" Both swam out to the tower, though Muraki would reclaim the slight lead that his tribe had and smashed his tile. Komaru was a little slow getting up the tower, but she smashed another tile and recovered another key.

"Kuroyami got a little bit of a lead! Tsuzuki now in the water!" Colette announced as Tsuzuki dove in. "Komaru's back, now Wario's in the water!" Wario worked hard to catch up to Tsuzuki to regain some ground for Plantae, however Tsuzuki would get the last key back to Kuroyami first, Wario following really close behind.

"Alright, all five keys are back! Blake, Kurokuma, get to work on those locks!" Colette told them. "There are five keys, but only three locks."

Blake quickly got to work on the locks for Plantae's box, taking her time trying all five keys on the first lock. Kurokuma got the first lock before Blake and began working on the second lock. As Kurokuma got the second lock, Blake had gotten her first one undone. After a little time had passed, Kurokuma had gotten all three locks undone and threw the box lid off, giving Monokuma a black ball. Blake did the same, handing a green ball to Nowi.

"It is now Monokuma and Nowi throwing for their tribes." Colette was now watching. Nowi was throwing the ball quickly underhanded, missing her first throw. Monokuma's first throw landed, breaking a tile. Nowi threw again, missing her first tile once again. Monokuma threw again, missing this time. On his next throw, he would break the tile. Nowi had finally broken her first tile at this point.

"Currently we stand at Kuroyami with two tiles broken, Plantae has one!" Colette shouted. Monokuma broke another tile, Nowi doing the same as well. When the manakete girl went to throw again…

.

.

.

.

She missed her mark, Monokuma missing as well. Monokuma threw again, breaking his fourth tile.

"Monokuma breaks his fourth tile! He just needs one more to win immunity for his tribe!" Colette shouted again. Nowi threw her ball again, she hit the third tile this time. On her next throw, she hit her fourth, and when Monokuma and Nowi went to throw at their last tile, one would miss and one would connect.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...And it was Monokuma who broke the last tile for Kuroyami.

"It's over! KUROYAMI WINS IMMUNITY!" Colette yelled.

Alicia went over and hugged her tribe, Tsumiki doing the same. She was crying, but not through sorrow. They were tears of joy.

"Alright Kuroyami. Here you go." Colette handed immunity over to Hisoka. "You guys really made a come around compared to the first challenge."

Hisoka nodded. "We did indeed."

"Plantae, got nothing for you but a 'date' with me at Tribal Council." Colette chuckled at her own joke, Flash just giving her an unamused look. "Grab your stuff, head back to camp, see you then." The Plantae tribe left, and the intern turned host told the Kuroyami tribe. "Same with them. But you guys get to enjoy the night off. Grab your stuff, head back to camp." They did so as well, grins on their faces.

(Flash: So anyway...this episode seems crazy, I know. Very crazy, but I'm going to go on record before anyone gets any ideas, Flash and Alicia did not do anything worthy of the letter M. Flash just lost a bet, and went on a date with Alicia. Nothing more, nothing less. As for the lipstick, it was just drawn on there by Alicia. She did that by putting the lipstick on, kissed Flash a bunch in his sleep, and when he woke up he felt humiliated. That's what happened.

Alicia: ….yeah. Let's go with that.

Flash: Hey, I'm a heavy sleeper. You could put a cat on my face, like say Happy, and I'd still be sleeping.

Alicia: I know. *huggles* Nya!~

Flash: *returns huggle* Anyway, please read and review and we'll update as soon as we can. The reviews help a lot.

Alicia: *nods* Mhm :D

Flash: *vanishes in cloud of black fog* See you then, viewers!

Alicia: *follows suit* Peace!)


	5. Tribal Council 2 (Plantae)

(Alright, here we go. Second tribal council, let's get it on.

The Reviews:

GaryHawkinsLandscaper: Well, seeing as he lost the bet, I'm sure he had to. But I'm hoping Colette took some pity on him and chipped in. *throws bagels at you*)

 **Plantae Day 5**

With Tribal Council looming, discussion for who to vote off quickly began. Matt quickly began looking for Sapphire.

" _I...am at the bottom, officially. And it's not fun, but I do have a sliver of hope. Nowi hasn't been doing her best in challenges, so if I can get a voting bloc to get her voted out, I can save myself and hopefully prove myself." -Matt_

When he found Sapphire, she was about to head up to her perch. "Oh hey Matt. What's going on?" She asked.

"Okay, remember when you told me that I was on the bottom? Well, I think you were right." Matt admitted. "But have you been noticing that Nowi hasn't been doing her best in challenges recently?"

"Yeah, she did so well in the first challenge, but now she's in a slump." Sapphire agreed.

"I think that...Nowi will drag us down in the future, and we need a strong tribe to contend with Kuroyami." Matt continued. "So care to form a partnership with me? You, me and uh...someone to act as a goat for the Final 3?"

"Alright, deal." The two shook on it. "I'll let you know what I find out." And Sapphire went up to her perch, while Matt went to Flash looking for a goat.

" _Matt, while he's on the bottom, is really scrambling for allies. He made a partnership with me to the Final 3, and I'll keep my eyes peeled for a goat. If we happen to find one, it will definitely not Komaeda. He's too big of a goat." -Sapphire_

Flash was busy washing his face off in the ocean when Matt approached him. "Can I help you, Matt?" He asked.

"Um, yes. I was actually looking for a third member for my Final 3 pact, and Komaeda seems too big a goat." Matt responded.

"Alrighty. What kind of goat are you in the market for?" Flash wondered.

"I guess I'm looking for someone to be our strong challenge winner, but not very good at the social game." Matt told him.

"Hmm...In that case, you'll want to try Wario." Flash said. "That guy's a greedy S.O.B., he'll do anything for money. Even if it means slitting throats of his own tribe mates."

"Alright then. Our target for tonight is Nowi, so um...anyone that might be willing?" Matt inquired.

"Komaeda's dead meat, so maybe promise him you'll keep him safe at the next vote if he votes with you?" Flash suggested. "Other than that, I don't know about the others."

"Thanks Flash, you've been a big help." Matt then went away, leaving Flash to just stare at his own reflection in the water.

"Yeah, you're welcome." He then sighed. "Gods Alicia, why did you have to write on my face with lipstick?"

Elsewhere, Drake was talking with Komaru and Nowi.

"Okay, so who's the target tonight?" Nowi asked. "I'll vote with you tonight Drake. One thousand percent!"

"Well, I've been thinking about that, and why not we start with...I dunno, Matt?" Drake suggested. "I don't want to vote off our two oxen first."

"You mean Wario and Darros, right?" Komaru inquired. Drake nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, I wanna keep them around for a while too."

" _Wario and Darros are our two big, strong guys that will pretty much help us out a lot in challenges. Blake also proved herself big time today by scoring with them. So I think they made it harder for them to get voted off, so they're safe. Me? Not so much." -Komaru_

"Once Komaeda loses his immunity, then we just gun right for him. He's not worth the trouble he's causing himself." Drake continued. "So with that, I think we're all safe tonight."

"I hope so, Drake. It'd suck to be voted out this early." Komaru nodded. "I mean, I've wanted to play so badly, and now that I'm here, I don't want to be voted off first in this tribe."

"Yeah, me too. I still wanna play!" Nowi agreed.

Elsewhere, Blake and Clarine were lying down in the shelter, them being the only two there. "I've been thinking about who to vote off tonight, Clarine." Blake started. "It's kinda obvious who's at the bottom."

"Well, the problem is who are we going to vote for?" Clarine pointed out. "I wouldn't mind either one of them getting eliminated."

" _Matt seems clearly out of his element here, and Nowi is slumping in the challenges. What? I'm not out of my element! I've travelled with Roy and them, and I've seen a lot of places. Matt? I don't think so. Right now, for me, they're like horses in a race right now, and they're racing for who's more useful to the tribe." -Clarine_

Blake put a hand to her chin. "You know, Clarine, we could just be the pair that no one expects. I mean, we just vote with the tribe on the first few votes, and then strike when we need to?" She suggested. "I think we can go very far."

" _Voting with the tribe would put us under the radar for the time being and keep a target off our backs. Plus, I think we should wait for things to play out, since it's just a bit early to start making big moves right out of the gate. That's my plan anyway, and I have Clarine as my partner, so I pray that we can go far." -Blake_

Darros came up to the two ladies and sat down next to them. "So um, aye'm undecided on who's going home."

"Make that three of us, we have no idea who we're gunning for." Blake responded. "We'll vote however the consensus is."

"Arr, I guess you've got a point. We're a tribe, and we need to be as strong as we can." Darros agreed.

"I was just going to wait for someone to tell me what's what, or wait for Tribal Council to decide, honestly." Clarine said. "But I think...between the bottom two of this tribe, Matt and Nowi...I think it'll be one of them."

Darros raised an eyebrow. "Is it now?"

"She said it, not me." Blake murmured to herself, laying on her back.

"That seems to be the 'general consensus'. Nowi's been slumping in challenges recently, and Matt just seems out of his element." Clarine answered.

Darros put a hand to his chin. "Nowi's been telling me that she has a lack of stamina, so she's playing around to get it dealt with. Matt...aye've no idea what his deal is." The pirate responded.

" _Darros comes to us and tells us what Nowi and Matt both have, and I'm thinking that Clarine and I need to make a choice now, because time is money at this moment. Our first vote, and I want to try and make the least waves, or maybe just try and go for tribal strength, since Kuroyami is full of strong guys. Weird how Tsumiki's the only girl over there." -Blake_

"Well, you vote however you want, and we'll just go for one of the two." Clarine stated. Darros nodded and went on his way.

" _Aye know now it's either Nowi or Matt tonight. Torn on who to vote for, though. Both of them seem nice enough, but this isn't the individual game yet. It's the tribal game. So I really need to put some wind in me sails and make a choice." -Darros_

At least an hour before Tribal Council, Matt was talking with Wario about the alliance deal. "So how about it Wario? Are you good to go?" Matt wondered.

Wario laughed. "It's about time that that someone came to me about a deal!" He responded.

" _Wahaha! Matt-a comes to me and offers me a Final 3 deal! This is perfect! He can be the brains, and I-a can be the brawn! Nothing can stop us!" -Wario_

"Well if that's a yes, then you will vote with us to get rid of Nowi, correct?" Matt asked.

"It's-a done deal, Matt!" Wario gruffly shook on it with Matt. "She'll be going home and packing her bags."

"Good to hear." The two men then went their separate ways.

Also, Komaeda was walking around camp, wondering who to vote for tonight.

" _My vote tonight probably won't mean a whole lot to anyone, since I'm only safe tonight with my immunity. But, if we start winning some challenges, they won't be able to vote me off, and in the event of a twist, that would be even better as I could go over to a new tribe and start over from there. But tonight, my vote matters to me a lot. Now who has the weaker hope between the two at the bottom?" -Komaeda_

Just minutes before Tribal Council, Sapphire came down from her perch and reported to Matt. She didn't have much, but the two already knew who they were voting for. Blake and Clarine, getting up from the shelter and getting their things together, both thought about the vote and agreed on who to eliminate tonight.

Once the sun had set, the 10 green buffed members of the Plantae Tribe arrived at Tribal Council, Colette at her podium and Flash in the booth, same headphones that Alicia wore at the previous Tribal Council.

"Behind each of you is a torch with your names on it, grab the one with your name and dip it in the fire pit and get yourselves fire." Everyone did so and placed the torches behind them, taking their seats. "This is the ritual here at Tribal Council, since in this game, fire is your life. Once your fire goes out, you earn a one way trip to the loser lodge."

"Hey, what's up with Flash?" Komaru wondered. Colette explained it the same way she did to Kuroyami two nights ago. The group understood.

"Darros, what's the general feel around camp? How do you like this group?" Colette asked.

"Well lass, we've got a well-balanced team of people here. We've got strong guys, smart guys, strong girls and smart girls. Aye think we can be ready for everything and anything Kuroyami throws at us." Darros answered.

"But that wasn't the case at the last two challenges?" Colette wondered.

"Aye, it wasn't." The pirate frowned. "But we'll bounce back."

"Drake, is there any way you think this tribe can stand up to Kuroyami?" Colette asked.

"I think that if we vote off someone who's outside the group, we should be more unified." Drake said. "But that one person has immunity tonight."

"Komaeda, he's calling you out." Colette immediately knew who Drake was speaking about.

"I know that you'd think that way for me, but I've got a question of my own Drake. Do you think it'd be worth throwing a challenge just to get rid of me? What would happen if you kept losing afterwards?" Komaeda responded, looking directly at Drake.

"Hey, don't just assume that we'd do badly in challenges if we throw one." Drake shot back.

"Clarine, do you think it's worth it to throw a challenge for tribal unity?" Colette wondered.

"Throwing a challenge period is a way to put a target on your back and get voted out. Komaeda, I do believe that throwing challenges is wrong, but wasn't that what you were doing today?" The troubadour wondered. Blake folded her arms and slightly leaned back.

"I wasn't trying to throw the challenge." Komaeda answered.

"Then what were you doing?" Clarine raised an eyebrow.

"I was playing a game." Komaeda replied. "Just you know, in case any twists come up. Last season, there was no tribal swap, but do you think that they would do it again?" Everyone looked around, wondering what he was talking about.

"Blake, what're you thinking?" Colette asked.

"What I'm thinking is 'okay, I'll just let this play out and see where it goes'. I'm just trying to stay out of it, since I'm just going to vote with the tribe today. It's pretty foolish to vote Komaeda tonight, as we all know that he has immunity. And Drake, if we do happen to throw a challenge, Clarine's right. It is putting a target on your back." The huntress responded.

"Sapphire, is there a pecking order that's going to be established tonight?" Colette inquired.

"Um...I'm not entirely sure about that, since it is our first vote. But if the vote means anything about our tribe's dynamic, then I guess there will be." Sapphire stated.

"Komaru, if it's you tonight, will you be shocked?" Colette asked. "And if you are, who else do you think is safe?"

"I'm a little uneasy about tonight's vote, since I know the three strong people in this tribe are hard to get rid of right out of the gate." Komaru stated. "But...I think if I do go home, I will be a little upset."

"Who do you think are the strong people in this tribe?" Colette followed-up.

"Blake, Darros and, Wario." Komaru answered. Blake didn't budge hearing her name like that.

"Blake, how do you think it feels to hear you're safe tonight?" Colette asked.

"I wouldn't call myself the strongest, but I won't completely disagree with you, Komaru." Blake told Komaru. "As for Darros and Wario...it's obvious why they'd be safe."

"Because we're big, strong guys, isn't that right, lassie?" Darros asked Komaru.

"Yup!" Komaru cheerily responded.

"Well, I guess we've had enough chatter time, because it is. Time to vote. Out on water there is a pathway leading to the podium, cast your vote there. Komaeda is immune for this Tribal Council, so you can't vote for him. Everyone else is fair game. Komaru, you're up." And Komaru went out to cast her vote.

Drake: I think you need to head home tonight. Praying it's you. (Matt)

Clarine casts her vote.

Wario casts his vote.

Sapphire: Just don't take this too personally, okay? We need to be at our strongest to face Kuroyami. (Nowi)

Darros casts his vote.

Blake: I'm just going with the tribe for now. Don't take it the wrong way, but it's gotta be you. (?)

Matt casts his vote.

Nowi casts her vote.

Komaeda: I need to dig my way out of this hole, and I need you to be my first stepping stone. I'll see you at the reunion. (?)

Once Komaeda sat back down, Colette said, "I'll go grab the votes, be right back." She went to get the urn and returned to her podium. "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and they want to play it, now would be the time to do so." No one moved a muscle. "Alright, once the votes are read, the decision is final and the one with the most votes will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately." She got out the first vote. "First vote, Matt." Matt wasn't bothered by his name coming up.

Colette drew the second vote. "Nowi. One vote Nowi, one vote Matt." Nowi was playing with her hair as the vote was read.

Colette grabbed another vote. "Nowi. Two votes Nowi, one vote Matt." The manakete looked at Colette funny, with a wide eyed stare.

Colette reached in for another vote. "Matt. Tied, two votes Matt, two votes Nowi." Matt nodded, still not bothered.

The next vote came out of the urn. "Nowi. Three votes Nowi, two votes Matt." Drake crossed his fingers as Wario glanced over at Matt.

Colette got out another vote. "Nowi. That's four votes Nowi, two votes Matt." Nowi didn't understand why these votes were coming up for her, as Blake just stared on, looking quiet and contemplative.

Monarch obtained the next vote. "Matt. Four votes Nowi, three votes Matt." Matt shrugged it off, glancing slightly over at Sapphire.

Another vote came out. "Matt. Tied again, four votes Matt, four votes Nowi." Komaru looked on with great wonder.

Colette looked at the next vote, and said, "Nowi. Five votes Nowi, four votes Matt. One vote left." Komaeda looked on and smirked.

With the last vote drawn, Colette said, "Second person voted out of Survivor Sunyshore...Nowi. Bring me your torch." Nowi, with her head hung, hugged Drake, Komaru and Darros and brought her torch up to Colette. "Nowi, your tribe has spoken." And she snuffed her torch. "Boat is to your left."

"Good luck guys!" She waved her tribe goodbye and left the area.

"Well, I do believe that there is a pecking order, it's just a mystery to you guys as who goes at the second bottom now. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. G'night." And the nine green-buffed players headed back to camp.

 **Nowi's Final Words: Aw, it's a complete bummer I got voted out! There was so much more I wanted to do, and that I wanted to play with everyone on the tribe! Maybe if I get a second chance, I'll become really, really strong and they'd keep me around! Go Plantae Tribe! You can do it!**

The Votes-

Nowi- Clarine, Wario, Sapphire, Blake, Matt, Komaeda

Matt- Komaru, Drake, Darros, Nowi

(Flash: And that's the end of that.

Alicia: *nods*

Flash: Stay tuned, as next time we'll do some more host/player interactive shenanigans. Also, I want to say happy birthday to my pal Fox, and may fortune smile down upon you in the future.

Alicia: :D Happy birthday, Fox!

Flash: We'll be seeing you next taimu! *vanishes in cloud of black fog*

Alicia: Sayonara! *disappears in a flurry of rose petals*)


	6. Episode 3 The Cagayan Trio

(Flash: Alright, here we go.

Alicia: *grinning madly*

Colette: Lemme do the voice over again!)

 _Previously...on Survivor…_

 _After Shido was voted out, Alicia was still in a funk, causing the tribe to concoct the plan of taking Alicia's phone as a way to try and make her feel better. Don't know how that would work._

 _At Plantae, Flash found out about Sapphire's lookout perch, and Nowi and Darros chatted a little bit before the challenge._

 _At Kuroyami, the tribe began their plan to take Alicia's phone [still don't know how that would work] by having Tsumiki doing the job. Alicia however, got the notification about the reward challenge, and told the tribe to get ready._

 _The reward challenge revealed a twist that would last to the merge. The winning tribe would send someone to the losing tribe to observe and get a hidden immunity idol clue, as Tsuzuki, who was sent over after Kuroyami won reward, found out. Also, Flash lost the bet he made with Alicia, the two of them going on a date._

 _When Tsuzuki arrived at Plantae, Komaeda revealed his plan to him that he threw the challenge to try and make a cross-tribe alliance, which he made with Tsuzuki. Meanwhile, Blake and Clarine knew what Komaeda was up to, but they didn't know his reasoning. Also, Matt found out he was possibly at the bottom._

 _Back at Kuroyami, Muraki and Sebastian thought that Alicia was bringing a bad vibe. This coming from one of the guys that suggested taking Alicia's phone was a good idea. Also, Tsumiki voiced her suspicions about Tatsumi, who Komaeda tried aligning with at the reward challenge._

 _At the immunity challenge, Kuroyami pulled off their second consecutive victory, sending Plantae to Tribal Council for the first time._

 _Before Tribal Council, Matt scrambled to get out of his position on the bottom, forming a partnership with Sapphire, and bringing Wario in as a goat. Meanwhile, Blake and Clarine were going to vote with the tribe to stay off the radar._

 _And at Tribal Council, Matt saved himself as Nowi was voted out. 18 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?_

 **Plantae: Komaru, Drake, Clarine, Wario, Sapphire, Darros, Blake, Matt, Komaeda**

 **Kuroyami: Kurokuma, Monokuma, Asato, Muraki, Hisoka, Yutaka, Tatsumi, Sebastian, Tsumiki**

 **Plantae Night 5**

Drake was not pleased about the vote.

" _Tonight's vote...did not go my way at all. We lost Nowi, and I feel like I'm on the bottom. But the silver lining here is, Blake and Clarine seem like free agents in this tribe, and I got to sway them onto my side to have the majority again." -Drake_

"She was a nice person." Komaru lamented.

"Komaru, I've got this. Blake and Clarine established themselves as free agents, didn't they? So why not we try and sway them into our group, and we can have the majority again? Possibly." Drake suggested.

"I can do that." Komaru agreed.

Meanwhile, Blake and Clarine exchanged a fist bump. "So far so good." Clarine mused.

"That's right. Next on the block is Komaeda. That is, if we lose the next immunity challenge." Blake agreed. "Even he knows it."

" _It's open Komaeda season here on the Plantae Tribe, but the thing is, if we do throw a challenge, who's to say we'll keep losing? I think that we should just let this play out a little bit and wait, since if we do lose, Komaeda's done. If not, he'll still be here." -Blake_

"Then in that case, let's just see if we win or lose." The troubadour yawned and fell asleep. Blake let her get her sleep as she went out searching for a little bit.

 **Kuroyami Day 6**

Alicia was tired and restless. "Ugh..." She had stayed up all night on her phone. "I need sleep..."

Meanwhile, Sebastian woke up a little while later.

"Good morning, Milady." The butler greeted, walking over to her and bowing.

"M-Morning... Michaelis..." The mastermind yawned. "Ugh..."

 _"*blinks* Milady isn't feeling like herself..." - Sebastian_

"Is something the matter, milady?"

Alicia shook her head. "No! I'm fine!" She said before yawning. Tsumiki was just watching this conversation.

" _Um...I don't think that A-Alicia-san is okay...I think later I should ask her if I could...perhaps give her a checkup if it's okay with Colette-san." -Tsumiki_

Meanwhile, Monokuma and Kurokuma were already up and talking.

"You know how Tatsumi was during the reward challenge?" Monokuma asked.

Kurokuma nods. "Yeah. He looked determined..."

"This isn't like him..." The monochrome boy said. "I think he's ready to take one of us out..."

"Should we align, Monokuma?"

Monokuma laughed. "Yeah. That way, we can get out Tatsumi."

Kurokuma just grinned.

 **Plantae Day 6**

It was early in the morning, and we see Clarine looking around for Blake.

" _When I woke up, I found that Blake wasn't in the shelter with us. She might have woken up earlier and done something, but I want to see what she's up to." -Clarine_

When the troubador found Blake, she would find her looking at the tree Sapphire put her perch on. "Oh, hey Clarine." She greeted in a bored tone.

"What are you doing?" Clarine wondered.

"Oh, I was just wondering about this tree. Did you know there was a perch up here?" Blake pointed upwards at the hidden platform. "I was thinking someone put this here, so why not we use this for ourselves?"

" _Last night, I found out about this perch that someone made. I don't know for certain who, but I might as well use this to my advantage." -Blake_

Meanwhile, Flash looked at his phone, seeing a notification. "Guys, we got a challenge coming up!"

Matt looked at him. "Alright. You know I'm good with the puzzle aspect."

" _This is my chance to redeem myself. If I don't do well, then I'm back on the bottom, and we're hopefully not beyond the six foot point. Know what Kuroyami tribe? Bring it on. I'm ready for you." -Matt_

 **Reward Challenge! Day 6**

"Come on in everyone!" Colette called, the coaches leading their tribes in the challenge area. "Kuroyami, getting your first look at the new Plantae Tribe. Nowi voted out last Tribal Council."

Alicia just laughed, a smirk appearing on her face. "Well then." The tribe just blinked before looking at Alicia.

"Look, I don't know what happened last night, but I still have faith my tribe can perform in challenges." Flash defended.

The mastermind just winked, smirking. "Tryna get smart with me?"

"Save your smack talk for later." Colette frowned. "Both of you."

Alicia just smirked. Flash just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?" Everyone nodded, some even cheered. "Alright! For today's challenge, you're going to race out in pairs and push crates back over, across the sand, to two other people who will then use those crates to make a staircase. It has to be right in order for the six players in this challenge to climb up. First tribe to finish wins reward, and will send someone over to the losing tribe. Wanna know what you're playing for?" She didn't need an answer as she already pulled off a covering to reveal comfort items. "Comfort. Tarp, pillows, blankets, a hammock, even two chairs. This will make life at camp much more...well...comfy."

"Let's-a go!" Wario shouted.

"Coaches, you need two pairs to get the crates, and two people on the staircase puzzle. Pick who's doing what, and we'll get started." Colette finished.

Plantae

Pairs: Darros & Wario; Blake & Sapphire

Puzzle: Matt and Komaru

Kuroyami

Pairs: Muraki & Tatsumi; Hisoka & Tsuzuki

Puzzle: Monokuma & Kurokuma

"Alright, here we go, for reward! Survivors ready? GO!" The first two pairs raced out to go collect their first crate. They noticed there were five crates per tribe. It was easy to race out and get them, the problem was getting them back through the sand. However, the first two pairs did okay in terms of getting them back.

Matt had Blake and Sapphire get the crates closer to where he was, and Wario and Darros to get the ones farther out. The pairs for Kuroyami were trying something similar, but they were slightly lagging behind.

Once both tribes got their crates back, Matt and Komaru did not want to relinquish their lead to Kuroyami, and the two of them worked relentlessly but carefully on the puzzle. Monokuma and Kurokuma were trying all sorts of things, though Matt would shout out,

"Colette! Check it!" She came over to check out what they had, and she shouted,

"Plantae's got it! Start climbing!" It was then that they all ran up the staircase, Colette adding, "And they do it! PLANTAE WINS REWARD!"

Flash did a fist pump. "I told you! I had faith in them!"

Alicia just looked at Flash, her facial expression saying 'I don't give a *BLEEP*'.

The tribes congregated on the mats, Colette having this to say, "Alright Plantae, before I send you on your way, Flash. Who's going to observe Kuroyami?"

"Komaru. She did well on the puzzle with Matt, and I think she earned it." He answered.

"Aw, thanks!" Komaru grinned, Colette handing Komaru a sealed container.

"Open this when you get to Kuroyami's camp. What you do with this information is up to you. Understood?" Colette explained.

"Got it!" Komaru responded.

"Alright, Komaru, you're heading back with Kuroyami. Plantae, get your reward and head back to camp. Kuroyami, got nothing for you. Head on back." Colette concluded with that, everyone going their respective ways.

 **Kuroyami Day 7**

When the tribe got back, Komaru opened the container to see an idol clue hidden inside. She quickly pocketed it before anyone noticed.

" _I don't trust these guys all that much, so I'm keeping the clue to myself. This will come in real good handy when I need to find an idol. Especially now since Nowi's gone, and after Komaeda is voted out, I might be at the bottom." -Komaru_

Meanwhile, Tsuzuki gathered his tribe members up. "Uh... where's Alicia?"

Sebastian shrugged until he heard some cursing.

"Please tell me that's Alicia, right?" Tatsumi said.

"Y-Yeah...that's Alicia-san, alright." Tsumiki confirmed.

" _Tsuzuki had, um...this, open forum with us, so to speak. I-I don't know what it's all about, but I think this has to do with the game. At least...that's what I think." -Tsumiki_

"Anyway... I have something in my pocket that might help us out." The purple eyed shinigami said, pulling out a piece of paper.

"That must be a clue." Hisoka commented. Tsumiki just stared, not believing what Tsuzuki was doing.

"You're right." Tsuzuki said, showing everyone the piece of paper. "It's a clue for the hidden immunity idol."

Everyone looked at Tsuzuki with grins on their faces.

"Tsumiki? Any comments on this?" Muraki asked. The nurse just shook her head.

"N-No...No I don't." She responded.

Tsuzuki nodded. "Well then. I think one of us should go looking for it."

"But who-" Hisoka said, but got cut off again by more cursing.

"She nevers stop cursing, does she?" Tatsumi asked. Tsumiki shook her head.

After a while, Alicia came back, sat down and didn't say a word as she went on Twitter and ranted.

 _"Trust me... *growls* I'm gonna be mad for days..." - Mastermind_

 **Plantae Day 7**

Wario was lounging in one of the chairs that Plantae just won. He felt like the king...now he just wanted garlic.

" _This is what winning feels like...I'm-a glad that Flash was able to talk to his girlfriend like that. He's finally becoming a man." -Wario_

Flash however, was looking at Alicia's ranting. "Oh my…" He blinked.

"Hey Flash." Wario called over. "What're you-a doing?"

"Watching my girlfriend single-handedly rant so much about this last challenge. I don't think this is practically needed...especially for those looking to spoil the season." Flash responded. It was around this time that Matt sat in the other chair.

"So I wanted to talk to you about after Komaeda is voted out." Matt opened. "Who should our target be?"

"Oh, I'm-a not so sure about that." Wario admitted. "How about Clarine? Her being out in the open and neutral like that."

"You suppose that would be a good idea?" Matt wondered. "I mean, we could bring them over to our side and have majority that way. Like, they didn't have any particular targets they wanted to take out. If they're floating around in the open like that, then they could be on our side."

"I-a like the way you think, Matt!" Wario laughed. "I'll let you do all-a the brainwork, and I'll do the muscle work!"

"And if Sapphire was just eye candy, but she's also tough in challenges...I did a little searching, and how about we call ourselves 'The Cagayan Trio'? You know, I'd be the brains, you'd be the brawn, Sapphire be the beauty?" Matt suggested.

"Whatever-a floats your boat." And with that, Wario went to take a nap in the chair he was currently sitting in.

" _Now that my final 3 pact is solid, I really do hope that we can make it all the way to the end. Only problem that could come out of this is if I wind up being dragged through the mud the whole way while Wario comes out smelling like a rose." -Matt_

 **Immunity Challenge! Day 8**

"Come on in everyone!" Colette called, the players and coaches coming into the challenge area. "Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Alicia then held her head, groaning. "Excuse me, Colette..." She then took off, running like hell.

"Alicia?" The host ran off after her. "Alicia, get back here!"

Flash looked at the others, and at what the challenge would be. "Hey, I don't think she was supposed to be here for the challenge today." He found a note taped to a post.

Some of the Kuroyami tribe just blinked. Flash read the note regardless. "Today's challenge is going to be as follows: Two tribe mates from each tribe would alternate between shooting balls from a slingshot, while three other tribe mates attempt to catch them. First to five wins immunity. Note: Catching either ball scores one point for your tribe."

"Alright, let's play." Blake was ready to get to it.

"Hold on, there's one other note…" Flash found another note. Same post, same paper. "In the event one of the coaches tries to run and the host chases after him or her, the coach that stays will be supervising the challenge." He then looked at the group. "Uh...I guess I'm supervising then."

Plantae

Slingshot: Matt and Drake

Catching: Blake, Wario, Sapphire

Kuroyami

Slingshot: Monokuma & Kurokuma

Catching: Hisoka, Muraki and Tsuzuki

 **ROUND 1**

"Alright, for immunity!" Flash announced. A quick shot of Colette chasing after Alicia could be seen behind him. "Here's how it works; one person shoots a ball, you catch it, and the people shooting switch every round! Matt going first for Plantae, Monokuma going first for Kuroyami. Survivors ready? LAUNCH!"

Matt and Monokuma launched their first balls out to the six catching. Blake quickly rushed to catch the one Matt fired, while Wario attempted to get the one Monokuma launched.

However, Muraki got in front of Wario, stopping him from catching the ball. "Tsuzuki."

Then the purple eyed shinigami jumped up and caught the ball. They didn't stop Blake from catching Matt's ball, though.

"Both tribes score! We are tied, 1-1!" Flash announced. Another shot of Colette chasing Alicia could be seen from behind Flash.

 **ROUND 2**

"Okay, Drake now shooting for Plantae, Kurokuma shooting for Kuroyami. Survivors ready? LAUNCH!" Flash shouted.

Kurokuma launched the ball up in the air, Hisoka charging towards it. Drake shot the ball up in the air, Wario going to catch it. However, Blake would attempt to cut Hisoka off, only to serve as a distraction so Sapphire could catch Kurokuma's ball. Hisoka then ran over to catch Drake's ball, only for Wario to push Hisoka out of the way to catch it.

"Plantae scores! They lead 3-1!" Flash called.

Muraki decided to get his game face on.

 **ROUND 3**

"Alright, here's where we stand. Plantae has to catch both balls to win immunity, Kuroyami needs to catch at least one to stay alive in this challenge. Matt, Monokuma! LAUNCH!" Flash shouted, both guys shooting their balls.

Muraki was charging towards Matt's ball, Hisoka going for Monokuma's ball. Seeing as they didn't want to split their forces, Wario, Blake and Sapphire all charged towards Hisoka to get Monokuma's ball. Muraki would catch Matt's ball uncontested, but Hisoka would find himself suddenly overwhelmed by all three of them. Cue Hisoka falling on his face, and Sapphire catching the ball.

"Both tribes score! Plantae still leading, 4-2!" Flash announced.

Hisoka got up, rubbing his face. Tsuzuki sweatdropped. Muraki just nodded, determination in his eyes.

 **ROUND 4**

"Alright. Plantae just needs one to win. Drake, Kurokuma, LAUNCH!" Flash shouted.

Kurokuma launched the ball once more, Hisoka going after it. Muraki and Tsuzuki went after Drake's ball. The other three stuck to their strategy of outnumbering Hisoka to catch the ball he was after. Hisoka fell on his face again. And with that, Sapphire jumped up to catch the ball and cinch her tribe victory.

"It's over! PLANTAE WINS IMMUNITY!" Flash shouted as Colette came back, tired out and dragging Alicia behind her.

The mastermind just hid her face, her tribe groaning. Hisoka got up and looked over at Colette.

"What'd I miss?" She asked, panting from exhaustion.

"Kuroyami lost." Hisoka bluntly informed.

"Oh." She watched as Flash took the immunity. "I guess that means you're heading to Tribal tonight. Lemme get myself patched up first, then I'll see you guys there." Both tribes grabbed their stuff and went their respective ways, Komaru going back with Plantae.

"Colette..." Alicia asked.

"Yeah? What is it Alicia?" She responded.

"Why are you dragging me?" Colette realized what she was doing and let go of Alicia.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to get myself some first aid before I go to Tribal. See you there." With that she walked off to get her cuts and bruises fixed up in preparation for Tribal.

The mastermind chuckled and walked back to camp, not saying another word.


	7. Tribal Council 3 (Kuroyami)

(Flash: *huggles Alicia* Let's do this! :D

Alicia: Yeah... *snuggles*)

 **Kuroyami Day 8**

The tribe was back at camp, dispersing into their own groups. Tribal Council was coming up, so everyone wanted to make sure they had their facts in order.

"Who should we vote out this time?" Tsuzuki asked. Tsumiki looked around and then motioned for Sebastian to come over.

"Yes, Tsumiki?" Sebastian asked

The nurse looked at him. "U-Um.. we're trying to figure out who to vote out next..."

"Ah. I think we should vote out Muraki." The demon butler replied, putting a hand on his chin. "After all, he seems suspicious."

Both Tsumiki and Tsuzuki nodded in agreement.

"Good strategy, Sebastian-san." The nurse praised.

Sebastian smiled. "Why thank you. If I couldn't think of a better strategy for tonight, what kind of butler would I be?"

 _"If we vote out Muraki, that gives us a slight advantage. Anybody else, that gives us a huge disadvantage." - Sebastian_

Meanwhile, Kurokuma and Monokuma were discussing the challenge.

"I can't believe we lost to those... pricks!" Monokuma exclaimed.

Kurokuma nodded. "And we were doing good until Hisoka fell on his face!" He snarled.

"Yeah, that little blonde boy has to go." They said in unison.

 _"Hisoka has got to go. Out of all of us here, he's the weakest link." - Kurokuma_

Muraki then looked around, noticing something.

"Is it me or is our coach not back yet?" He asked. And lo and behold, the coach in question came walking into camp with a frown on her face.

Everybody looked at Alicia, some worried while others were surprised. Even Tsumiki looked at Alicia with worry on her face.

"Where the hell have you been?" Muraki asked.

Alicia glanced at him. "It's none of your concern…." She said, lying down on the ground with her arms covering her eyes.

"I-I think we should leave Alicia-san alone for now..." Tsumiki said, Sebastian trying to hold back an enraged doctor.

"Good." The demon butler walked over to Alicia. "Milady. Are you-"

"I'm fine, Sebastian." She said. "Tsumiki."

"Ah! Y-Yes, Alicia-san?" Tsumiki replied.

"I think I don't want to go to Tribal Council with you guys tonight."

And as soon as she said those words, the atmosphere of the camp changed.

Everybody, even Tsumiki, looked at her in shock.

"You're kidding... right?" Tsuzuki asked.

Alicia shook her head, getting up. "I'm not. But..." She sighed, wiping her eyes. "I've been through enough drama to the point where I just need to be alone."

The nurse walked over to Alicia and hugged her. "It's ok, Alicia-san." She reassured the mastermind with a warm smile.

Alicia hugged back, trying her hardest not to cry.

 _"T-That is the first time I've seen Alicia get so emotional. Even though Flash is her lover, somebody has to be by her side to make sure she's alright. And that somebody is me." - Tsumiki_

Tsumiki then looked at Alicia. "Stay strong, Alicia-san." She smiled. "I promise you that everything is going to be alright."

Alicia nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Alright..." She sniffled. "Actually...I'll go, but I'll need to talk with Colette." Tsumiki picked her up, and headed to Tribal Council with the rest of the tribe.

When they arrived at Tribal Council, they would see Colette standing there, wondering where Alicia was. "Where is she?" She wondered. They would notice there was a bandage on her cheek where one of her cuts were.

"She's coming, Miss Colette." Sebastian said. That caused her to sigh in relief. "She just needs to speak with you once we leave."

"Oh thank goodness, I thought she wouldn't be coming." Colette admitted. "I know how she can get. So uh, let's begin, shall we?"

They nodded, taking their seats. Alicia entered the booth shortly afterwards.

"Alright." She told herself, taking a few deep breaths before beginning the discussion. "Okay, so I know now that Alicia is going through a hard time. But let's not worry too much about that right now. Monokuma, what happened at the challenge?"

The monochrome boy thought for a moment. "Let's see... Hisoka, Tsuzuki and Muraki were having a pretty good strategy until all three of the other tribe's catchers overwhelmed Hisoka."

"Okay. Tatsumi, what Monokuma just said. Does that put a target on Hisoka's back?" Colette asked.

"It does." He nodded.

"Hisoka, do you think someone deserves to go home more than you?" Colette inquired. "Because it looks like Monokuma threw you under the bus."

Hisoka nodded. "Yeah. Either Tsuzuki or Muraki."

"Tsuzuki. Now you and Muraki are under the bus." Colette pointed out.

Tsuzuki and Muraki both looked at Hisoka, one in shock and the other in surprise.

"Anyone else want to put anything else in before we move onto voting?" Colette asked the tribe.

Everybody shook their heads.

"Okay then, it is. Time to vote. Tsumiki, you're up." The nurse got up to cast her vote.

Kurokuma: Dawg, I don't mean to be dissing you, but you got to go. (Muraki)

Monokuma went to cast his vote.

Muraki: Thanks for throwing me under the bus. Not. (Tsuzuki)

Hisoka went to cast his vote.

Yutaka went to cast his vote.

Tatsumi went to cast his vote.

Tsuzuki went to cast his vote.

Sebastian: I do hope Miss Tsumiki can forgive me for this. (?)

Once Sebastian returned, Colette said, "I'll go tally the votes." She then went to get the voting urn, and when she returned, asked, "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and they want to play it, do so now." No one budged. "Alright, once the votes are read the decision is final and that person will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately." And Colette drew the first vote. "First vote, Muraki."

The doctor just had a small smile on his face.

Colette grabbed another vote and read it. "Tsuzuki. One vote Muraki, one vote Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki just blinked.

Colette got another vote out. "Tsuzuki. Two votes Tsuzuki, one vote Muraki." Tsumiki looked confused, but then remembered what Tsuzuki did. Colette got another vote out.

"Tsuzuki. That's three votes Tsuzuki, one vote Muraki." She stated.

Tsuzuki was nervous now.

Colette got another vote out. "Muraki. We're at two votes Muraki, three votes Tsuzuki."

Muraki wasn't fazed for a moment. Colette grabbed another vote.

"Tsuzuki. Four votes Tsuzuki, two votes Muraki." She informed.

Tsuzuki glanced at Muraki before looking back at Colette. She grabbed another vote and read,

"Muraki. Three votes Muraki, four votes Tsuzuki."

The doctor chuckled a bit while the purple eyed shinigami snarled.

Colette got another vote out, and said, "Third person voted out of Survivor Sunyshore...Tsuzuki. That's five, and that's all we needed to hear. Bring me your torch."

Tsuzuki did so, glaring at Muraki all the while. Muraki just smirked, chuckling to himself. Tsumiki looked towards Sebastian in confusion. The butler glances back, a bit confused as well.

"Tsuzuki, your tribe has spoken." And Colette snuffed Tsuzuki's torch. "Exit is to your left." The purple eyed shinigami left without saying a word to anybody. "Now that we've got that out of the way, I've important matters to attend to. You guys head on back to camp, g'night." With that, the Kuroyami Tribe left, leaving Colette and Alicia as the only ones there.

 **Tsuzuki's Final Words: Well...I guess I don't have anyone but myself to blame. I blame in on the fact that I shared the idol clue with everyone. Now it's going to get real cutthroat. Kuroyami Tribe, best of luck to you guys. Alicia, you as well.**

The Votes!

Tsuzuki- Sebastian, Muraki, Hisoka, Yutaka, Tatsumi

Muraki- Tsumiki, Kurokuma, Monokuma, Tsuzuki

(Flash: And scene!

Alicia: The lazy shinigami is gone. :D

Flash: And when we come back for Episode 4, drama and various other things will happen! Stay tuned, viewers!

P.S.: Oh, and there's going to be a Tribal Swap in the next episode! Look forward to that!

~Flash and Mastermind)


	8. Episode 4 Some Sort of Pain Train

(Flash: Alright. Let's get some progress done, bae.

Alicia: *snuggles* Yesh, bae. :3

Flash: *snuggles back* Alright, let's hit it.)

 _Previously, on Survivor…_

 _Flash's tribe gave him words of encouragement to help him face the reward challenge after Nowi was voted out. Over at Kuroyami, Alicia was shown to have stayed up all night. Also, Monokuma and Kurokuma teamed up to take out Tatsumi. Additionally at Plantae, Blake and Clarine found Sapphire's perch, planning on using it for themselves._

 _At the reward challenge, Plantae won comfort, and sent Komaru over to the other tribe to observe._

 _Back at Kuroyami, Tsuzuki showed everyone his idol clue for whatever reason. Also, Alicia was heard shouting curse words at an unknown person or thing. Possibly because her tribe lost. Or people kept spamming her phone with calls and texts. One of the two._

 _Back at Plantae, Flash talked with Wario, worried about his girlfriend spoiling the season. Don't worry, we got a guy from last season that has been working on making sure that the season wasn't spoiled. Also, Matt formed a final 3 alliance with Wario and Sapphire, dubbing themselves 'The Cagayan Trio'._

 _At the immunity challenge, due to Alicia running off and me having to chase her, Flash had to host the challenge. Plantae won after some strategy of overpowering Hisoka, sending Kuroyami to Tribal._

 _Before Tribal Council, Alicia said that she didn't want to go, telling everyone else they could. She later stated in a confessional that 'some sacrifices had to be made'._

 _And at Tribal Council, Sebastian flipped on Tsuzuki, the butler's vote acting as the final nail in his coffin. 17 are left. Who will be voted out next? Let's watch and see!_

 **Plantae: Komaru, Drake, Clarine, Wario, Sapphire, Darros, Blake, Matt, Komaeda**

 **Kuroyami: Kurokuma, Monokuma, Muraki, Hisoka, Yutaka, Tatsumi, Sebastian, Tsumiki**

 **Kuroyami Night 8**

We come back to Tribal Council, Colette sitting right next to Alicia. "Okay, so care to tell me what's going on?" Colette requested.

Alicia sighed. "Well, I've been really irritated."

"Can you tell me why you're this way?"

"Well…" She started twiddling her fingers. "Um…." Colette urged her on to spit it out.

"You can talk to me. Just tell me what's up." Colette encouraged.

Alicia finally sighed. "Recently, I've been in a very bad mood…..and I think it's getting to me."

"I see. Do you know of anything that might be the direct cause…" Colette paused, then asked, "Is it Flash?"

"No. It's not him."

"Then who is it?"

She looked up at the sky. "Let's just say it's a sibling of mine and some others."

"Ah, so it's Alexis? But she's not out here." Monarch looked confused.

"I know she's not out here. But she does text me." Colette blinked at that.

"That's funny, I don't remember...y'know what, never mind. I'll never understand her methods." She said, not questioning it. "Anywho, you gonna hang tough for me? I know it's bad right now, but it can always get better."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Alright, head on back to camp now. I've got some stuff to do for the next few days." With that, Colette saw Alicia back to the Kuroyami camp, because that's how sweet she is. As soon as Alicia walked to camp, she sat underneath a tree and smiled a bit. Once Colette left, Tsumiki sat next to her.

"Hey, Tsumiki." Alicia greeted.

"Alicia-san. How're you holding up?" The nurse wondered.

"Fine, I guess." She replied, rubbing her eyes.

 _"I'm really glad that Alicia-san is back...I-I'm really nervous about what happened at Tribal Council. I'm, um...a little spooked at what happened. By all means, Muraki should have been voted out." -Tsumiki_

"Anyway, how are the others doing?" Alicia asked. Tsumiki went to go speak with Sebastian first and foremost to ask why Muraki was still here.

"Yes, Mikan?" The butler asked, looking at the nurse.

"Um...I thought it was Muraki going to be voted out. So w-why was Tsuzuki sent packing instead?" She wondered.

"I have no idea." Sebastian replied.

"I'm gonna be honest, Sebastian-san, that made me a little nervous." Tsumiki confided.

"It makes me wonder why that crazed doctor is still here."

Meanwhile, Monokuma and Kurokuma were talking about the vote.

"I don't know what happened…" Monokuma said.

Kurokuma nodded in agreement. "I agree, bro."

Tatsumi, Hisoka and Yutaka were keeping their distance from Muraki.

"That didn't go according to plan." Hisoka started.

Yutaka nodded. "I thought Muraki was gonna go. Now I'm getting a bad vibe from him."

"Same here. Something is up with him." Hisoka added.

While all this was going on, Alicia pulled out her phone and send a text to her bae.

 **Plantae Day 9**

Blake was the first to get up, Komaeda following. It was obvious the huntress didn't want to speak with him.

 _"I know we have a challenge coming up today, and I just can't wait to get rid of Komaeda the first chance we get. Because let's face it, he's already done for due to that stunt on Day 4's reward challenge." -Blake_

Once everyone got up, Drake and Komaru began chatting, Komaru showing Drake her idol clue that she found the other day. "So I got this clue for the idol. I gave it a once over, and it only says that the idol is in the location as the other one. Do you have any idea what this means?" She asked.

"I'm thinking...I don't know." Drake told her. "Why don't you ask someone that's smart?"

"Okay, so I'm not too sure about where the idol is. I mean, the only thing Komaru told me is that the idol here is at the same place over on the other camp. Perhaps there's a twist we don't know about." -Drake

Meanwhile, we would see Flash just relaxing under the shade of one of the trees, eating some of the rice they were given on the first day. Wario would come up to him. "Hey Wario. What do you want?"

"I-a want to know if I can trust that Matt kid." Wario told him.

Flash rubbed his back then said, "If you ask me, you and Matt seem like a brains and brawn duo, with you being the brawn, and Matt being the brains. And before you get smart with me, know that Matt is an extremely talented hacker." Wario blinked.

"He is?" Flash just nodded.

"Trust me on this one, Wario. Matt's a good kid. I mean, he has sworn off illegal activities ever since the Saints took down The Deckers." Flash responded. With that, Wario left him to continue eating the rice. He then checked his phone and saw the text Alicia sent him. And chuckled. "Oh, Alicia…"

Meanwhile, we'd find Komaru and Clarine chatting with one another. "So tell me something, Komaru...what was it like when you got accepted here?" Clarine asked.

"Oh man, you should've seen me jumping up and down when I found out." Komaru responded. "Too bad Makoto isn't out here."

"Welp, that's just how things go." The troubadour shrugged. "By the way, how is Drake as an ally for you?"

"Well, Drake's a nice guy and everything. I think he's just on the bottom with me since Nowi got voted out." Komaru admitted. "You've got your own ally, yeah?"

"That's right. Blake's an okay person." Clarine said, then thought of something. "I was just thinking...what do you think about...you, me...Drake and Blake?" Komaru put a finger to her chin.

"Funny you mention that…" Komaru showed Clarine her idol clue. "Drake suggested that I show my idol clue I got at the last reward to someone smart. You seem smart enough."

"And so is Blake." Clarine agreed, looking over Komaru's clue.

"You got a deal, Clarine." The two ladies shook on it.

 _"Komaru and I need to watch out for each other, as well as our allies. Blake's watching my back, so I need to watch her's. I made a final four pact with Komaru and her ally Drake, along with myself and Blake. I just hope that we can make the final four without a hitch." -Clarine_

 **Kuroyami Day 9**

Sebastian was the first to wake up. "That's what I call a good night's sleep." He said, getting up.

Alicia groaned a bit, not wanting to get up. "Five more minutes..." She mumbled sleepily.

The demon butler laughed at that. "Tsumiki?" He called out. Tsumiki was awake alright.

"I um...think it's just best to let Alicia-san s-sleep." The nurse told him, then motioned for him to follow her.

 _"Tsuzuki had five votes last night, right? So, um...I wanna know if Sebastian was the one who flipped…last night I asked, but I, I still want an answer." -Tsumiki_

Sebastian followed her. "Something you would like to tell me?" Tsumiki nodded.

"Um...did you, by chance, put down that fifth vote for Tsuzuki?" She still wanted an answer from him. He smirked, which the nurse took as a yes. "W-Why?"

"Remember the other day he had that idol clue?" She nodded, then sighed.

"Why did he have to do that?"

"Because he's a *bleep*." Tsumiki just sighed and nodded in understanding.

Sebastian then decided to look around camp for a bit. "Tsumiki? Do you remember what the clue said?" She nodded.

"Yeah, but it's, um...a little vague." She answered. The demon blinked. Tsumiki went into detail about what she remembered. "M-Maybe we'll get a better clue at the reward challenge." She suggested.

"We will." He smiled.

Monokuma had walked over towards the sleeping mastermind, nudging her awake. "Mastermind!" He grinned.

Sebastian sweatdropped. 'You've got to be kidding me….' He thought, looking at Monokuma.

Alicia didn't move. The monochrome boy grinned more. "Hey, sweetheart. Don't you look cute today? Why don't you become my girlfriend?"

Sebastian sweatdropped again. "You know Monokuma has gotten under Milday's skin rather easily?" He said to Tsumiki.

"In one sentence, no less." Tsumiki frowned.

Sebastian agreed with her. "Mastermind getting mad in 3... 2...1..."

Monokuma turned around and looked at the nurse. "Why are you-" Cue an angry Mastermind standing behind him. "She's behind me... isn't she?" Both Sebastian and Tsumiki nodded and confirmed that she was indeed standing behind him.

"Monokuma... look at me." The mastermind growled.

Monokuma then turned around, only to get a glare as sharp as daggers at him.

 _"She's back. I don't like this..." - Monokuma_

The monochrome boy was passed out from fear.. Kurokuma walked over. "Damn..." He said, looking at an unconscious Monokuma. "Are her glares that bad?" She asked Tsumiki.

 _"...when will Monokuma ever learn? *sighs* At least I'm feeling better." - Mastermind_

"And one more thing, everyone. We have a Reward Challenge today. Please be strong so that nobody here ends up the weakest link." Mastermind informed.

 **Reward Challenge! Day 9**

"Come on in everyone!" Colette called, the 17 remaining players and coaches coming into the challenge area. "Plantae, getting your first look at the new Kuroyami Tribe. Tsuzuki voted out last Tribal Council."

Flash just blinked, and a few members of Plantae were rather dumbstruck at this news. Alicia shrugged, grinning madly.

"Okay, before we get to today's challenge, Flash, there is something I want to ask you. Who on your tribe do you not want?" Colette asked Flash.

"Well Colette, I'm not too proud to say it, but I think I'd be speaking on behalf of some of my tribe members if I said Komaeda were to be the one." Flash frowned. He looked at Komaeda. "Sorry about this, bro."

"Yeah, I'll get off." Komaeda went over to Colette. "If that's what your hope is."

"Great, now that that's settled, everyone...drop your buffs. We're switching things up." Colette announced, everyone doing that.

"Tribal Swap?" Flash raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." Colette giggled, stepping over to a dispenser. "One by one, you'll come up to the dispenser and get yourselves a new buff. Komaeda...you won't. Yet." Flash looked rather confused.

Alicia just blinked at Colette, looking at her. "BRUH."

"Let's get this over with. Komaru, come get a new buff." Komaru walked up to the dispenser, getting a black buff.

"I'm joining Kuroyami, right?" She asked.

"Yes Komaru, you're indeed joining Kuroyami." Colette pointed out. Komaru shrugged, putting the black buff on and walking over to Alicia. "Drake, you're next." The musician went up to the dispenser, getting a green buff. He muttered something under his breath before heading back to Flash.

"Clarine." The troubador got a green buff, heading back to Flash.

"Wario, come up and get a buff." Wario strode over to the dispenser, getting a green buff. He laughed and walked back to Flash.

"Darros." The pirate went up to the dispenser to get a black buff. He walked over to Alicia.

"Blake." Blake went up to the dispenser, hoping to get a green buff. She got a black buff instead.

"I can find this somewhat ironic." She frowned, walking over to Alicia.

"Matt, you're up." Matt claimed a green buff, walking back to Flash.

"Sapphire, come get one." Sapphire strode up to the dispenser, claiming a new green buff. She went back to Flash.

"Kurokuma. Come get a buff." The boy walked over to the dispenser, claiming a black buff. He grinned and ran back to Alicia.

"Monokuma, come get one." The monochrome boy grinned, walking over. He got a black buff. Monokuma ran over, smiling evilly.

"Next up is...Muraki! Come get a buff." The doctor walked over, chuckling. He got a green buff. He walked over to Flash.

"Hisoka." He walked over, acting all cool. Hisoka would get a green buff. He walked over to Flash, keeping his distance from Muraki.

"Okay, so we have 7 spots for Plantae, and 5 spots for Kuroyami filled out. Yutaka, come get a buff. If this one is green, those who have not come up to the dispenser will be put on Kuroyami." Colette explained. The flamboyant blonde skipped over. He would get…

.

.

.

.

...a green buff.

"Okay, so that means Yutaka will be the last member of Plantae. Possibly. Tatsumi, Tsumiki, Sebastian, you guys will be staying on Kuroyami." Colette informed.

Yutaka walked over to Flash while Sebastian and Tatsumi breathed a sigh of relief. Tsumiki giggled a little and hugged Sebastian.

"So what about me?" Komaeda asked, folding his arms.

"Oh, you're the reward the tribes are fighting over today." She answered. Flash just looked at Colette as if she was crazy. Alicia just winked at Flash, grinning. "I'm being serious you guys. Komaeda IS the reward. Whichever tribe wins this challenge will have Komaeda be the last member of their tribe."

Komaeda chuckled. "The first ever human reward in Survivor. I'm flattered, Monarch-san."

Alicia glanced at Colette, deadpanning.

Undeterred, Colette continued. "For today's challenge, you'll divvy up into pairs, and cuffed together, navigate inter separated teeter-totters to solve increasingly difficult puzzles, each time collecting a key. Once you have all three keys, another castaway will use the keys to unlock three locks, and raise your tribe flag to victory. You already know who you're playing for, so coaches, pick three pairs and a key unlocker."

Plantae

Pairs: Matt and Sapphire, Drake and Clarine, Komaru and Yutaka

Locks: Wario

Kuroyami

Pairs: Monokuma and Kurokuma, Sebastian and Blake, Tatsumi and Darros

Locks: Tsumiki

"Alright, for reward! Survivors ready? GO!" With that, the first pair went off to get the first puzzle solved. Matt and Sapphire would be finished first, Monokuma and Kurokuma right behind them. Sebastian and Blake went next, the huntress wanting to throw the challenge, but realized it wouldn't be very wise to do that. So she kept up with Sebastian and got the puzzle done. This gave Kuroyami the lead.

Drake and Clarine did what they could to catch up to Blake and Sebastian. They managed to finish their puzzle, but Tatsumi and Darros went out to complete the final puzzle. They struggled on this a bit, giving Komaru and Yutaka time to catch up. Komaru and Yutaka struggled as well, and seeing as how Tatsumi and Darros got their first, they managed to finish and hands the keys off to Tsumiki. Komaru and Yutaka went to catch up and get their keys to Wario, as Tsumiki began getting Kuroyami's locks open.

Both Wario and Tsumiki were pretty close…

.

.

...but Tsumiki finished by a fraction of a second.

"Very close victory! KUROYAMI WINS REWARD!" The Kuroyami tribe cheered as Alicia sighed.

Once the tribes congregated on their mats, Komaeda was handed a black buff by Colette. "Alright Komaeda, you are now a member of the Kuroyami Tribe. Alicia, you also are going to send someone over to observe. Who will it be?" She explained.

"Hm…..Tsumiki."

"O-Okay!" Tsumiki went over to Colette, who handed her a sealed canister.

"Open this when you get to Plantae. What you do with it there is up to you." Colette explained. "Head back with Plantae, and Kuroyami, head back with your new member." And the tribes went their ways, Tsumiki following close behind Flash.

 **Plantae: Drake, Clarine, Wario, Matt, Sapphire, Muraki, Hisoka, Yutaka**

 **Kuroyami: Komaru, Blake, Darros, Kurokuma, Monokuma, Tatsumi, Sebastian, Tsumiki, Komaeda**

 **Plantae Day 9**

Flash greeted the newcomers to the Plantae Tribe. "Welp, here we are people. Plantae camp." He then went back to what he was doing earlier that day, Tsumiki simply following him. Matt looked at his tribe.

 _"The swap could not have gone any better if I had tried. All three members of the Cagayan Trio are still intact, and if we can pull Drake and Clarine, we'll have the majority and start kicking the Kuroyamis out. Plus, I think it'll keep Wario happy for a little bit, voting out 'losers'." -Matt_

Matt pulled Sapphire and Wario aside to chat. "You saw the three that came from Kuroyami, right? Minus Tsumiki, of course."

"Yeah. We-a vote those losers out one by one?" Wario caught on. "Sounds like a plan!"

"It's the obvious thing to do, Wario." Sapphire added. "We pull Drake and Clarine to vote them off, then if worse comes to worse, we take care of them."

Drake on the other hand, was nervous about this.

 _"Komaru is on the other tribe. This is really, really bad. But I gotta focus. Maybe if I rally the original Plantae members, we can pick off the people that have come over to this tribe one by one, and I can buy myself some time." -Drake_

"Oh, Drake." Clarine waved to him, and the musician walked over. "You're probably wondering what I want."

"I'll take whatever I can get. What do you need?" Drake inquired.

"Okay, so I think you should know that I talked with Komaru before the challenge today, and we thought about a final four alliance. Her, me, you and Blake. She and I are partnered up out here, and you and Komaru are partners as well, right?" Drake couldn't believe what he was just told.

 _"Nevermind! Clarine told me about this now cross-tribe alliance she's got with me, her, Komaru, and Blake. I think I might have a chance here. That's one Plantae rallied. The question is, how easy will the other three be?" -Drake_

 **Kuroyami Day 9**

The new tribe got back to camp. "Welcome to our campsite, newcomers. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. Pleasure to be at your service." The butler said, bowing.

"Great to meet you, matey." Darros offered his hand for Sebastian to shake. Sebastian shook his hand, nodding. Meanwhile, Alicia had dragged Monokuma over so that they could talk.

"Yes, sweet-"

Alicia got an anime tic mark on her head. "Don't call me that. I hope you learned your lesson." She informed. "You or Kurokuma do it one more time... we got a problem."

"Who-" Cue Monokuma sweatdropping from the mastermind giving him her signature look.

"Understood, you *bleep*?" The monochrome boy nodded, quickly going over to Kurokuma.

Alicia nodded, sitting down in her usual spot. "I hope Komaeda doesn't come near me." She chuckled to herself. As in on cue, Komaeda poked his head out from behind a tree, seemingly popping out of thin air.

"Did you call for me?" He asked.

The mastermind turns around. "What the hell, Komaeda?"

"Sorry...I heard hope and I came running." Komaeda responded. Alicia sweatdropped.

Elsewhere, Blake was chatting with Komaru. "So I talked with Clarine, and she said that she was thinking about...you, me, her, and Drake, final four?" The huntress listened to Komaru, and decided to go with it as a way to keep tabs on her ally.

 _"Komaru came to me and told me about this final four deal with myself, herself, my ally Clarine, and her ally Drake. I didn't think aligning with Drake would be a good idea from the get-go, since he seems to be more in it for himself. I'll go along with this just to keep Clarine safe, but I'll keep my eye on Drake." -Blake_

"I got a plan." Blake stated. "Once we hit the merge, we need to get some people on our side and get our alliance a little bigger, then we go and seal our final four in blood."

Komaru slowly thought about this, then asked, "How're we going to do that?" Blake shrugged her shoulders.

"Hell if I know."

 _"If these guys had any brains, they would vote either Komaru, myself, or Komaeda off, seeing as we're in the minority 5-4. They wouldn't vote off Darros right away since he's strong. From what I understand, buff guys are always the target come the merge, so Darros won't have to worry much for now. All I know is, I'm in a corner, but I'm not backed into it by these guys yet." -Blake_

"Miss Komaru, Miss Blake. Could you two come over here for a moment?" The demon butler called. Both girls went over to him.

"What's up?" Komaru wondered.

"We went to Tribal Council the other night... because of a certain purple eyed shinigami." Sebastian informed. "That, and he was a idiot."

"What'd he do?" Blake inquired.

"Something stupid."

"It's stupid enough to the point where you don't wanna talk about it, right?" Komaru assumed.

The butler nodded. "Correct, milady."

"I have a feeling I know what that's all about." Komaru frowned, telling of what Tsuzuki did, Blake having facepalmed.

 _"So I tell us how Tsuzuki got voted out over something stupid, and I was thinking that Blake was all like, 'Tsuzuki! You're an idiot!' or something, because she did not look too happy about that. Regardless, I would know better than to tell anyone other than my allies about my idol clue." -Komaru_

Meanwhile, once again, Alicia fell asleep because she was so tired. Kurokuma and Monokuma decided to sneak towards the mastermind.

"Mastermind!" Monokuma said. "Can I got your number?!" No response.

"AY YO, Alicia! Let me get them digits!" Kurokuma grinned. Again, no response.

The two of them looked at each other before whispering the same thing in the mastermind's ear. "Can you be my girlfriend?"

Cue almost everybody looking at Kurokuma and Monokuma. Darros in particular didn't take kindly to their loud antics.

"Could ye keep it down? I'm trying to get stuff done over here." He requested, slightly annoyed.

"I can handle them, Darros." The two boys turned around to see Alicia smirking menacingly, cracking her knuckles.

"All yers, lassie." The pirate went back to what he was doing, allowing Alicia to do her thing.

 _"Those two Kumas are really starting to grate me nerves, and I haven't even been here that long. At this rate, aye would like to vote them out. But part of me doesn't know. For one, aye doubt we have the numbers. *shakes head* Bilgewater. Alicia's the next best thing I got fer now, but even that won't be very effective after a while." -Darros_

"Um... me and Kurokuma were just joking..." Monokuma said, backing up.

"Yeah-"

Alicia was very close to grabbing them by both of their shirts. "The hell you think you two *bleep* *bleep* talking to?"

Sebastian sweatdropped. "The idiot duo did it again."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean again?"

"Those two are always flirting with her and getting on her nerves." The butler sighed. "And trust me..." He looked around. "Her beatdowns hurt." Blake kept her mouth shut and rolled her eyes at that.

Monokuma and Kurokuma looked at everybody else, 'Help Us!' written all over their faces. This got Komaeda's attention.

 _"I had wanted to get on Alicia's tribe, and I had wanted them to win. As you all know by now, my talent is Ultimate Good Luck. It's all part of this plan of mine to get into the merge. With how she behaves from what I've noticed in the past, I have no doubt this should be foolproof." -Komaeda_

"Alicia...could you perhaps put them down?"

She looked at him. "Only if they promise not to do this stuff again."

"Well...for you to crush their hopes so quickly with just this…I would think it'd be over." Then he remember something. "But I forgot to ask...isn't it against the rules to physically attack other players?"

"Komaeda... just get the hope out of here." Alicia said, stammering.

"Alright." He smirked, feeling as if he had gained some sort of victory. "I'll just be over here. Hoping." And he walked off somewhere, feeling triumphant.

 _"Alicia is being ragged on by the Kumas over and over again, and she is close to snapping on them. Now, she can go after them verbally, but I've read the rules quite a bit...I plan on using them to my advantage." -Komaeda_

Monokuma, Kurokuma and Alicia all just blinked. "What the hell, Alicia?!" The boys said.

Alicia backed away from the boys a step, before regaining her composure. "What do you mean what the hell?" She glared. "'What the hell?', my *bleep* *bleep*! Just be glad I'm not throwing Cluster F-Bombs right now..."

The huntress decided to speak up. "If we were allowed to fight other players, I can guarantee those two you were holding would be down and out within seconds." She stated.

"Correct." The mastermind said.

"By...practically everyone else here." Blake clarified.

"Miss Blake." Sebastian said. "You haven't seen what Alicia can do."

"Ditto. She can sit up on her high horse for as long as she wants. I'll be over here playing the game like the rest of us." She shrugged it off. "Or the fair majority of us, anyway." She added that last part to herself.

 _"Sebastian's telling me that Alicia's some sort of pain train that lives here. While I do know that getting in a fight with her would be a very bad idea as she seems to have a lot of pull around here, I also am not going to be intimidated by her. Me putting my opinion out there wasn't the best play, but the point still stands." -Blake_

Sebastian looked at her, sweatdropping. "I would love to see you and Alicia fight in the near future." He muttered.

She paused for a second, then said to him, "Not interested, Sebastian."

Sebastian sweatdropped again. "I've seen Milady fight... a lot of people." Monokuma and Kurokuma raised their hands, agreeing with the butler.

"Trust me, she can get violent. Specifically, mostly with Flash when the battle each other." Monokuma added.

Kurokuma nodded. "Because they love each other..." Blake stopped talking at that point and helped Darros with what he was doing.

Meanwhile, Komaeda was watching all of this, hidden from their sight, but not from the cameras. "Just as planned." He softly said to himself.

 _"Since I am on this new tribe, Alicia is likely going to be inadvertently helping me make it to the merge. Kurokuma and Monokuma I plan on aligning with, because they want protection. And since their hopes were crushed so easily by Alicia...well, let's just say she'll never overpower my hope." -Komaeda_

 **Immunity Challenge Day 10**

"Come on in everyone!" Colette called, the 17 players and their coaches coming into the challenge area. "Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, first thing's first. Plantae. I need it back." Clarine handed immunity back to Colette. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, each tribe will race to arrange a series of logs, building a staircase to the top of a tower. Once the entire tribe is on their respective towers, three tribe members will sail down a zipline and go into the water, get a bag of puzzle pieces, and swim back. Once all three are back, they're going to have to climb a rope ladder to the top of the tower where 5 members of the tribe will work to solve the puzzle. First tribe to do that wins immunity. Safe from the vote. Losers go to Tribal Council where someone will be the fourth person voted out of Survivor Sunyshore. Everyone get all that?"

"Sounds like a mouthful, but I think we'll manage." Flash stated.

Alicia just yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Whatever..."

"One more thing. Kuroyami, you have one extra member. Someone's gotta sit out. Who's it gonna be?" Colette asked Alicia.

"Komaeda will be." Alicia answered.

"Okay then, Komaeda will be sitting this one out. Take a spot on the bench, Nagito." The Ultimate did so. "Coaches, pick who's going down the zipline, and the five doing the puzzle." Colette explained.

Plantae

Zipline: Drake, Wario, Hisoka

Puzzle: Clarine, Matt, Sapphire, Muraki, Yutaka

Kuroyami

Zipline: Tsumiki, Sebastian, Blake

Puzzle: Kurokuma, Monokuma, Tatsumi, Komaru, Darros

"Alright everyone, here we go! Survivors ready? GO!" The 16 players partaking in the challenge went right to work arranging the logs so they could get up to the tower. Kuroyami managed to gain the lead, though Plantae was working hard to catch up.

"Kuroyami up on the tower! Go, Tsumiki!" Colette called. The nurse was scared to do so at first, but Sebastian urged her to go on as she went down the zipline to get the first bag of puzzle pieces, but Plantae had caught up at this point.

"Plantae up on the tower! Go, Drake!" Drake went down the zipline fast to gain some ground for his tribe, getting back at the same time as Tsumiki.

"Both Tsumiki and Drake are back with their bags! Wario, Sebastian, go!" Both men went down the zipline fast as they could, Wario's weight making him go faster, giving Plantae a slight edge as he returned with his bag of puzzle pieces first, only by a few seconds.

"Both Sebastian and Wario are back with their bags! Hisoka, Blake, go!" Both Blake and Hisoka went down the zipline, Blake getting her bag of puzzle pieces and got out of the water as fast as she could, giving Kuroyami the lead again.

"Blake is back with her bag! Get them up to your tribe and they'll get to work on the puzzle! Hisoka, gotta make up some ground!" All three members that went down the zipline for Kuroyami started climbing up the rope ladder, Sebastian going first. Hisoka returned to the shore with his bag just as Sebasitan got back up to the top of Kuroyami's tower.

"Hisoka is back with his bag! Get them up to your tribe!" Drake, Wario and Hisoka started scrambling up the rope ladder to get their bags up to the other five tribe members of Plantae. Within time, both tribes were both working on the puzzle, the six that went out on the zipline stood back as they watched the others worked on the puzzle.

Within due time, one tribe finished their puzzle, thinking they had it.

"Colette! Check this, check this!" Komaru shouted out. Colette headed on up to see if they were right.

"Well what do you know? That's right! KUROYAMI WINS IMMUNITY!" She called. Komaru cheered wildly, almost giving off a vibe of unsportsmanlike gloating. Sapphire frowned, but got over it quickly.

Once everyone congregated on their tribe mats, Colette handed immunity to Tsumiki. "Kuroyami. Enjoy the night off. Alicia, could you stay behind?"

She shrugged. "Like I said, whatever."

"Alright, rest of you guys, head back to camp." The Kuroyami Tribe then headed back to camp, Alicia staying behind.

"Flash, same with you. Plantae, got nothing for you but a date with me at Tribal Council. You got tonight and tomorrow to figure out who's going home. Grab your stuff, head back to camp, see you then." The Plantae Tribe, sans Flash, headed back to camp.

"What's this about?" Flash wondered. Colette pulled out a pocket watch.

"It's come to my attention that things have been going on, and things need to change. So...I want to see if you can pull off a little hypnotism on your girl. Sound fun?" She asked.

"Well...as long as I'm not hurting her I'll do whatever I have to." He responded. Alicia sweatdropped a bit.

"Just be glad I'm doing this aside from other corrective measures." Colette looked at Alicia.

"And be glad I'm only doing this because my bae is doing this." Alicia sighed, yawning. And with that, Flash began to perform hypnotism on his bae.

(And let's end it off there.

Yeah. XD This is gonna get really funny.

So until next time. We'll see what'll be the result of Flash's hypnotism when Alicia's on camera again.)


	9. Tribal Council 4 (Plantae)

(Tribal Council time!)

 **Plantae Day 11**

A possibly obvious, possibly big Tribal Council awaited the eight green buffed players, and it seemed everyone was talking with each other.

Wario met up with Sapphire and Matt. "We're still-a voting out a Kuroyami loser tonight?" He wondered.

"Yup, that's the case." Matt answered. "Who we're voting out is still up in the air."

" _Personally, I don't care which of the Kuroyami we're voting out tonight. The real thing that I am wondering about is who of them we're sticking a fork in. That's what we need to figure out, and time is of the essence right now." -Matt_

It was then that Drake approached them, Clarine following after him. "Hey guys, I got something to ask you." He explained his situation to them, to which Wario laughed.

"We were already-a planning to vote those losers out!" The portly man told Drake. Clarine took one glance at Wario, wrinkling her nose and looking away from him, focusing more on Matt and Sapphire.

" _I do apologize, but Wario reeks of garlic. There were some times I woke up at night because of him. Either loudly snoring, taking up space in the shelter, or the aforementioned smell. I will work with him for the time being, but that won't last forever." -Clarine_

Sapphire left after their discussion to her perch to spy on the three Kuroyami members, taking mental notes about them.

Elsewhere, Yutaka and Hisoka were speaking with each other, both of them nervous.

"You sure about taking down Muraki?" Yutaka asked.

Hisoka nodded. "After all the *bleep* he did to me….he deserves it." He clenched his fists in anger.

" _I would like to see Muraki get the boot. No questions asked." - Hisoka_

As this was happening, we'd find Clarine looking for Muraki. She wanted to know where he stood.

The doctor was just sitting down, looking at Hisoka and Yutaka. He smirked.

"Where do you stand tonight, Muraki?" She asked out of the blue.

"It doesn't matter where I stand." He replied coldly. "If all the pieces fall into place correctly, I might be standing on the winning side. Or I might be standing with losers."

"Wario seems to think of them as such." Clarine frowned. "So...you're not concerned about what might happen tonight?"

"Not at all, my dear Clarine." He smiled.

"I see then. You must be confident that I feel like keeping you around." The troubadour felt like toying with Muraki a little bit. "I'll tell you what. If you wash my hair, I might consider writing someone else's name down."

"No, thank you, darling." The doctor said, standing up. "I have other matters to attend to."

"Alright." With that, she left, muttering something under her breath.

" _To be honest, I am completely sure that I'm safe from leaving here tonight. Trust me, that flamboyant Yutaka and blunt Hisoka won't know what's coming to them. *chuckles*" - Muraki_

Minutes before Tribal Council, Sapphire came down from her perch, meeting up with Clarine. The two went to Matt and gave their reports. After talking it over with each other, the three came to a decision, going to their respective allies to confirm it.

" _The vote tonight is important, because we don't want the wrong guy going into the merge and going back to his Kuroyami allies. After what I told Matt, and what Clarine told me...along with agreeing to wash her hair tomorrow morning...I think we're going to make the right choice." -Sapphire_

The Plantae tribe arrived at Tribal Council, Colette waiting for them there. "Welcome back guys. Take a seat, and we'll begin." The tribe took their seats and the discussion began.

"First I want to start off with how the new tribe is. Yutaka, how is the Plantae tribe treating you?" Monarch asked.

"Pretty good so far." He looked at Hisoka who looked away.

"Can I be the first to ask...do you like it better around Flash than Alicia?" Colette inquired.

"It really doesn't matter."

"Matt, how is Flash for a coach?" Colette wondered.

"Flash is a very good coach. He's seen a lot of the show, although that doesn't matter much. What he is, however, is he knows who to partner who up with. Essentially, he is like a Survivor matchmaker." Matt answered.

"Clarine, is that a fair assessment?" Colette shifted the conversation's focus.

"Yes, Flash does know the happenings here. He is also a really nice person. I signed up for this game to escape my boring lifestyle, and now...here I am." Clarine answered. Colette giggled at that.

"True, Flash is a really good person. Except when he's fighting you if he's mad. Then he's a not nice guy." She spoke. "Anyway...Muraki. If it's you tonight that gets voted off, will you be shocked?"

"Not really." He chuckled.

"Drake, what about you?" Colette asked.

"I have been half expecting my torch to be snuffed a few points during this, like when Nowi was voted out, or when the swap happened. But tonight, I can safely say that for once, I'm not worried." The musician told her.

"Interesting. Well, someone might be surprised or not, because it is. Time to vote. Sapphire, you're up." Sapphire got up, and went out to cast her vote.

Muraki: You don't even deserve to stand here with winners. (?)

Hisoka: *bleep* you. (Muraki)

Yutaka casts his vote.

Drake casts his vote.

Clarine casts her vote.

Wario: Game over, loser. (?)

Matt casts his vote.

Once Matt returns to his seat, Colette says, "I'll go tally the votes. Be just a sec." She then went out to get the votes. "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol that they wanna play, now would be the time to do so." No one made a move. "Alright. Once the votes are read, the decision is final." She took off the lid and grabbed the first vote. "First vote...Hisoka." Hisoka took it with a frown.

Colette grabbed the second vote. "Muraki. One vote Muraki, one vote Hisoka." The doctor smirked.

Colette grabbed another vote. "Muraki. Two votes Muraki, one vote Hisoka." Wario cackled, causing Muraki to blink.

Colette reached for another vote. "Muraki. Three votes Muraki, one vote Hisoka." The doctor's smirk went away, wondering what was happening.

Colette pawed for another vote, and looked it over. "What in the…" She showed the vote, which read 'Loser' in all capital letters and smelled of garlic. "Wario, I have no idea who this vote is supposed to be for. Who is this 'loser' you speak of?"

"Muraki, duh." The portly man responded. Muraki shook his head.

"In the future guys, just write names." Colette deadpanned.

"You're kidding me…" He sighed.

"Anyway...fourth person voted out of Survivor Sunyshore, Muraki. That's four, it's enough, bring us your torch." He didn't waste any time, placing his torch in front of Monarch. "Muraki, your tribe has spoken." And she snuffed his torch. "Exit stage left." And with that, he left without another word.

"Muraki clearly didn't see that coming, so I'm guessing hubris came along or something. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. G'night." And the remaining green buffed players headed on back to camp.

 **Muraki's Final Words: I didn't expect this. I believe something was up. But anyway, good luck….and all that jazz.**

The Votes!

Muraki- Hisoka, Yutaka, Drake, Clarine, Wario, Matt, Sapphire

Hisoka- Muraki

(Flash: Next episode will have a little bit of stuff go down, and above all else, a DOUBLE TRIBAL COUNCIL! Excitement! :D

Alicia: *huggles Flash* I love this boy. X3 Makes me look good.

Flash: *hugs Alicia back* So yeah! Stay tuned for more fun times.

Alicia: Also, Happy Valentine's Day! *peace sign*)


	10. Episode 5 It's Just For Today

(Flash: Double boot this time! :D

Alicia: One of the reasons I love this boy. *huggles Flash* ;D

Flash: So without further ado, shall we get started?

Alicia: *nods* Yup!)

 _Previously, on Survivor…_

 _I talked with Alicia about going ons in the game, giving her a pep talk she oh so needed. Back at camp, the guys of Kuroyami wondered why Muraki was still in the game, Sebastian's move spooking Tsumiki, who wanted answers._

 _Over on Plantae, Drake and Komaru talked about giving the idol clue to someone smart. Komaru later went to Clarine, making a final four alliance between her, her ally Drake, Clarine, and Clarine's ally Blake. Also, Wario asked Flash if Matt could be trusted._

 _Back at Kuroyami, Tsumiki found out why Sebastian voted Tsuzuki out of the game. Monokuma got on Alicia's nerves, getting easily scared by her._

 _At the reward challenge, a Tribal Swap occurred, with Nagito Komaeda being the first ever human reward, as Flash didn't want him. The new Kuroyami tribe won, gaining Komaeda as a tribe member. Tsumiki was sent over to observe._

 _At the new Plantae Tribe, Matt was happy to see his alliance was still fully intact. Drake was told about Clarine's deal with Komaru, feeling relieved._

 _At the new Kuroyami Tribe, Komaru informed Blake about the cross-tribe alliance, agreeing with it so she could protect her ally over on Plantae. The Kumas got on Alicia's nerves once again, also annoying Darros, but Komaeda stopped her from hurting them. Additionally, Blake spoke her mind about Alicia, and how she wasn't afraid of her at all._

 _At the immunity challenge, Kuroyami claimed victory, sending Plantae to Tribal Council._

 _Before Tribal Council, the original Plantae members reached an agreement to vote off the Kuroyami players. Clarine talked with Muraki, who was confident he was safe that night._

 _But at Tribal Council, Muraki was blindsided, becoming the fourth person voted out of Survivor Sunyshore. 16 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?_

 **Plantae: Drake, Clarine, Wario, Matt, Sapphire, Hisoka, Yutaka**

 **Kuroyami: Komaru, Blake, Darros, Kurokuma, Monokuma, Tatsumi, Sebastian, Tsumiki, Komaeda**

 **Plantae Night 10**

The seven member green buffed tribe returned from Tribal Council, Drake at ease.

" _Tonight went according to plan. Muraki has been taken out...and I think we really need to start winning challenges. We've only got so long before the main alliance starts picking us off." -Drake_

Wario had a massive grin, laughing a little once he put his torch down. "This is-a beginning! We will start winning challenges and be on-a the top!"

"Agreed. I think it's about time we start winning for a change." Matt agreed.

" _I personally believe that there isn't much more time for Drake and Clarine if we keep losing. They only have two more votes before we decide which one of them is getting the axe. I'm not sure who I want to keep and who to vote off, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there." -Matt_

 **Kuroyami Day 11**

The sun rose on the Kuroyami tribe's camp, Darros getting up early, ready to start the day. But in reality, he was doing it to get away from the Kumas.

" _Aye said earlier that Monokuma and Kurokuma are taxing me patience, so I took the initiative to wake up pretty early to get away from those two. I'm also going to be fishin', so they won't be as willing to get rid o' me." -Darros_

So Darros went in the water and began fishing along the coast. The pirate would then hear two certain Kumas rambling on and on. After getting one fish, his attention went straight over to them.

"No wonder Alicia's so uptight." Monokuma chuckled. "She can't go a day without Flash."

"That is true, dawg! Homegirl is so attached to him…." Kurokuma grinned. Darros muttered something under his breath and shouted,

"Could ye take this somewhere else? Aye'm trying to get food over here!"

"And?"

"It's also your food I'm fishing for, lads." He responded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, homeboy." Kurokuma said. Darros shook his head, resuming what he was doing.

Alicia had woken up to all of the noise. "What's going on….?" She sleepily asked. She would see that the pirate returned with two to three fish.

"Aye fished up lunch, lassie." He told her.

"Nice, Darros." She yawned, standing up. "Have you seen Monokuma and Kurokuma?"

"As a matter of fact," He pointed to the direction he last saw them. "Down that way."

"Good. I'm gonna have a talk with them." Alicia grinned, going off to look for the Kumas.

" _Who says I can't get serious? Despite my mean nature, I still have a serious nature as well as a loving one. *smiles*" - Mastermind_

Monokuma and Kurokuma were still rambling and rambling until there saw Alicia walking towards them.

"Hey, Alicia." Kurokuma said, waving her off.

"Whatcha want?" Monokuma flirted, smirking.

The mastermind then put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Boys, I think it's time we have a little talk. Shall we?" She smiled, the Kumas shuddering.

" _Oh man, not one of her lectures….That's some messed up *bleep*, dawg!" - Kurokuma_

Elsewhere, we find Komaru searching around camp for something. "It's gotta be around here somewhere…" She made sure she was perfectly alone at the time.

" _Of course I'm starting my search for the idol. I don't see anyone else going after it. Now if I were Flash, where would I put it…" -Komaru_

"Miss Komaru?" It was Sebastian. The butler gave Komaru a little jump.

"Oh! Sebastian, hey." She greeted. "What're ya up to?"

"Not much. Although I heard Miss Alicia giving a lecture…" He replied.

"Was she now?" Komaru followed up, hoping he wouldn't ask about the idol she hasn't found yet.

The butler nodded. "She had a lot to say. And it was indeed a lot." He then asked, "Anyway, what are you up to right now?"

"I'm getting familiarized...with the camp." Komaru lied. "That and I misplaced something of mine and I need to find it."

"I see." Sebastian replied, putting a hand on his chin.

"What's up?" Komaru asked, resuming her search, but being oh-so-careful. "Aside from the sky?"

"I was wondering something…" The butler then looked at Komaru. "Those pesky Kumas are really getting on people's nerves. You have been noticing that, right?"

"And Alicia's, especially." Then Komaru looked at Sebastian. "Are you asking me to align?"

"Correct." Komaru thought about it, then said,

"Well, since you asked…" She then looked to make sure no one was watching, which no one was. She whispered, "I'm actually looking for the idol, Sebastian."

"Oh really?" Komaru nodded in confirmation. "Well then."

"Wanna help me look?" She offered him.

"I don't see why not." He replied. So the two searched the camp for where the idol could have been. But after searching for a short while, their search turned up nothing.

" _My main worry now is Sebastian will find the idol and not tell me, and my other main worry is how well Blake will take this when she finds out. Hopefully she'll take it well." -Komaru_

 **Plantae Day 11**

It was early in the morning, as the members of Plantae were out and about. In the water, Sapphire was in the process of helping Clarine with her hair. Drake was also present, but mainly he wanted to talk with the two ladies.

"You think you'd not want seawater to wash your hair." Sapphire said.

"It's the closest thing I've got." Clarine responded. "This is, actually, something I've wanted to try." This caused Drake to look a little confused.

"What, you've never been to a beach before?" He asked. Clarine went silent.

"To tell you both the truth…" The troubadour began. "Life in Etruria is rather boring for a noble like me. Staying inside just to look like a doll, my only concern being my looks." Sapphire took this in.

" _Clarine gave me a reason to vote her off once the other two Kuroyami members are gone, and that's because she's a noble. She already has money, but when you look on the other end of the spectrum, she's not out here for the money. All she wants is to get out of her boring lifestyle." -Sapphire_

"You're here now, so I guess that's one step completed." Drake told her. Clarine then realized her mistake.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm of noble status. You'd think that because I'm of such status I don't need the money and whup, I'm gone!" She requested.

"You've got my word." Drake told her.

"You got mine as well." Sapphire added. But unknown to both of them, Sapphire hid her left hand in the water, crossing her fingers, uncrossing them, and crossing them again, unsure whether to keep this promise or not.

" _I believe I made a mistake by telling Sapphire and Drake that I am of Etrurian nobility. I trust Drake wouldn't turn on me to save himself, but part of me is wary about Sapphire's willingness to keep this secret for me." -Clarine_

Elsewhere, Wario and Matt were sitting by the fire, the former snoozing away. Matt was thinking about the game, and where to go from here.

" _I believe that we are in a position of power, but I doubt it. Drake and Clarine, as I've said before, are on borrowed time. Once we vote the two Kuroyamis off, they're done. This is why we have to take them out, as they are on the bottom, and can possibly align with those two to take us out." -Matt_

 **Kuroyami Day 11**

Later on in the day, we see Komaru and Blake out fishing. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Blake wondered.

"Well, I was looking for the idol...Sebastian kinda caught me looking...so I had to make an alliance with him." Komaru told her ally. Blake stopped what she was doing and looked at Komaru.

" _Komaru told me an interesting story today...she was looking for the idol and got caught by Sebastian, and now she's aligned with him. This does give me another number to work with here, but the problem is I don't plan on having Sebastian being in my final four. All over the idol." -Blake_

"Okay...that does give us one more number." Blake thought about this. "What do you think about...you and I pulling Darros into our alliance? He doesn't like the Kumas one bit, we can say we're voting them off to get his vote."

"That's a great idea!" Komaru agreed.

" _Darros doesn't really mind all the game talk, but he is annoyed with the Kumas. We could say we're voting them off to get his vote, and we'd have the majority so long as Tatsumi is a non-caring entity." -Komaru_

Back at camp, Tsumiki was looking for Sebastian. She'd find him with Alicia. "Ah, Miss Tsumiki." He greeted.

"Hi, Sebastian-san. Um...is there anything new?" Tsumiki inquired.

"Why yes there is." The butler told him about the alliance he made earlier.

" _Earlier, I caught Miss Komaru looking for something, and she made an alliance with me. Having another woman working with me helps my chances, so I think I should let Miss Tsumiki know to do some damage control." -Sebastian_

Tsumiki was relieved to hear that. "Oh, thank you…" She told him. "I um, was nervous after Tsuzuki-san was voted off, but this helps me out a bit."

"That's what I hoped." Sebastian smirked. Alicia smiled at this.

"See, Tsumiki? You've got nothing to worry about here." She reassured. Tsumiki giggled at this.

" _Sebastian-san really spooked me when he flipped on me, his ally, but hearing that Komaru-san is aligned with us, i-it puts me at ease. I feel a little bit safer now because of this." -Tsumiki_

 **Immunity Challenge! Day 12**

"Come on in everyone!" Colette called. The 16 remaining castaways entered the challenge area, coaches following them. "Kuroyami, getting your first look at the new Plantae tribe. Muraki voted out at the last Tribal Council." Everyone noticed Colette looked...different today. Instead of her usual clothes, she was donned in a one-piece swimsuit, colored light green and dark green. Over it was a white zip-up hoodie, and on her feet were a pair of pink sandals.

"What's with the swimsuit?" Flash asked.

"It's just for today." Colette explained. "I'd uh...rather not say why. Anyway, guys ready for today's challenge?" Colette asked. Everyone was ready. "First thing is first, Kuroyami. I need immunity back." Komaeda handed the idol back. "Immunity is up for grabs, but not tribal immunity...both tribes are going to vote someone off tomorrow night." This caused everyone to look around, some shocked, and some adapting their strategies. Colette showed the individual immunity idols, which were a pair of necklaces with the Beacon Badge as a wooden charm, along with various wooden beads resembling lightning bolts. "Alright, I think all of you know what these are for, so let's get down to it. For today's challenge, you guys are going to start out inside of three locked cages, which you'll all have to work together to get out of. For the first cage, you'll have three tribe members untie planks. For the second cage, one person from each tribe will use a grappling hook to collect keys. And for the final cage, three tribe members will have to master a series of interlocking siderails. First tribe to finish moves on to compete for individual immunity, and they will also win reward. I'll explain reward later. The tribe that finishes first must dig seven ladder rungs out of the sand in order to assemble a ladder. Once the ladder is built and all the rungs are placed, the first person to climb to the top wins immunity."

"These challenges aren't getting any easier, that's for sure." Flash commented.

"The tribe that wins reward will go to Tribal Council first, but their reward will be a nice dinner of pizza, fried chicken, and burgers, along with sitting in on the losing tribe's Tribal Council. Additionally, the winner of individual immunity will also give immunity to someone on the losing tribe. Is this all worth playing for?" Colette added.

"Let's do it!" Flash exclaimed.

"Hell yeah." Alicia agreed.

"Coaches, you need to choose who is doing what. Who is untying planks, who is collecting keys, and who is doing the puzzle." Colette instructed. "Kuroyami, you have two extra members, you have to sit two people out. Can't sit people out back to back, so Komaeda cannot sit out this challenge."

"Monokuma and Kurokuma." Alicia informed.

"Alright. Monokuma, Kurokuma, should Kuroyami win reward, you will be able to compete for immunity." Both Kumas nodded and sat on the black painted bench.

Plantae

Untying Planks: Drake, Hisoka, Yutaka

Grappling Hook: Sapphire

Puzzle: Matt, Clarine, Wario

Kuroyami

Untying Planks: Komaeda, Tatsumi, Darros

Grappling Hook: Blake

Puzzle: Sebastian, Komaru, Tsumiki

"Alright, here we go! For reward firstly, and then immunity. Survivors ready? Go!" The six that would untie the planks got to work first. Komaeda had a little trouble, as one of his hands wasn't as good as the other, allowing Plantae to lead first. However, Darros blazed through the knots he had to untie, making up for lost time and helping Komaeda with his. This resulted in both tribes finishing their first part at the same time.

Blake and Sapphire stepped up to the metaphorical plate, taking their spots and readying their grappling hooks. They'd find that there were three keys lying in the sand, but they didn't say which key would go to which lock. Both ladies threw, Sapphire missing her first throw, but Blake got hers, and started carefully pulling the hook back, not wanting to unhook the key. She got her first key back as soon as Sapphire hooked her first key. Blake tossed again, getting the second key hooked and began pulling it back…

.

.

.

.

...it came undone halfway back, forcing Blake to try again. Sapphire got her second key hooked and began pulling hers back. Blake figured to go after the third key before attempting again on the second key, since it would be easier to pull back. She did this, recovering that key at the same time as Sapphire, who got her second key as well.

Blake's strategy paid off as she got her third key (technically the second) back before Sapphire, who was still pulling hers back. The huntress began working on the locks, as Sapphire got her third one back. In a race to see who would finish first…

.

.

.

...Blake would finish first, allowing the three puzzle goers for Kuroyami to get a head start, which only lasted for four seconds as Sapphire got her locks undone, allowing the Plantae members to start their puzzle.

In another close race to finish…

.

.

.

.

...Kuroyami finished theirs first, all seven members racing out.

"There you have it! KUROYAMI WINS REWARD!" Colette announced. Alicia was over the moon happy, mouth watering over the thought of fried chicken. Flash let out a sigh at this.

"Alright, members of Kuroyami. We'll draw for spots and then we'll get started." Colette added.

Once all nine members of Kuroyami were in position, each section of the beach marked off for each player, interestingly all of which were in the colors of the rainbow, and then the color pink. In the order of which they were, starting from red and ending at pink, we had Komaru, Blake, Tatsumi, Darros, Kurokuma, Monokuma, Sebastian, Komaeda, and Tsumiki.

"Here we go, for immunity! Survivors ready? Go!" All nine members of Kuroyami raced out to the sands of the beach, all digging for their rungs. "You're looking for seven rungs!" Everyone started getting their first two rungs. The Kumas, Darros, and Tatsumi figured it would be a good idea to place a rung on the ladder first before going back to dig for another. Darros however, doubled his productivity by digging up two rungs and placing them on the ladder before going back to digging.

Blake and Komaeda were close behind him, along with the aforementioned other contestants who were placing rungs one at a time…

.

.

.

.

...but Darros finished first, and quickly climbed up his ladder to claim victory.

"And that's it! DARROS WINS IMMUNITY!" Colette shouted. The pirate let out a hearty laugh as he pumped his fists in the air.

Once everyone congregated on their tribe mats, Colette put one of the immunity necklaces around his neck. "Congratulations Darros, for winning immunity. You've got tonight and tomorrow to decide who is getting immunity."

"Aye lass. I'll put some thought into it." Darros agreed.

"Kuroyami, you'll go to Tribal first, but remember that reward afterwards. Get your things, head back to camp. See you then." And the tribe headed on back. "Plantae, got nothing for you. Grab your things, head back to camp. See you later." And the green buffed tribe headed on back to Tribal Council.

(Alright, so double boot. Two people headed out the door. Oh, and Hawkins, about the TMZ parody name for Alicia and I's series, the name shall be, as I've decided, CFA (Chaos Flash/Alicia). Have fun with that. Also lemme know what you thought of Colette's swimwear in the reviews. I'm curious to know.)


	11. Tribal Council 5 (Kuroyami)& 6 (Plantae)

(Alright, double boot time. Let's do it!)

 **Kuroyami Day 13**

Darros came back to camp from searching for food, faced with a possibly big decision. Who should he give the other immunity to?

" _Aye won me first individual immunity challenge today, and now I need to pick who to share the wealth with. Personally, it don't matter to me. But I should have plenty of time before tonight to figure it out." -Darros_

The pirate was approached by Blake, who decided to make her move. "Day 13, already a third of the way done." She casually greeted.

"Yes, that seems ta be the case." Darros agreed. "Ye come to talk strategy with me?"

"Actually, I had an offer I think you would enjoy." Blake answered. "You see, I'm planning on targeting one of the Kumas tonight, and I figured I could use your help." Darros lit up metaphorically at this proposition.

" _My gut was telling me that Darros is getting irritable with the Kumas, so this is my chance to take one of them out tonight. With him, and Sebastian from what Komaru is telling me, that's four, and I think Sebastian has Tsumiki, which gives us five." -Blake_

"Har! Well blow me down and pick me up." Darros agreed. "But what's in it for you, lassie?"

"It's very simple what I'd like. In exchange for one of the Kumas goes home tonight, I ask that you give your immunity over to Clarine." The huntress told him. "Can you promise me that?" She extended her right hand out to shake on it, to which Darros shook on it.

"Aye'm givin ye a sailor's promise. Sailors never break their word." He said.

"That better be the case, Darros. This is Survivor, after all." Blake cautioned, leaving Darros to decide who we wanted to see voted off.

Elsewhere, we see Komaeda, Monokuma, and Kurokuma are talking about the vote. "So what's the plan, dawg?" Kurokuma asked. "What's the plan?"

"I was thinking of talking with Sebastian to vote out Tatsumi tonight...but I think that's not the case." Komaeda frowned. "Don't get me wrong, I still want to write his name down. But I'm going to try again with him. Tatsumi is Plan A." Komaeda left to go find Tatsumi.

" _I have a bit of a secret to share. The two kumas? There is no way I'd be truly aligned with them to the end. Sure, they're good goats and all, but I only want them for the numbers pre-merge. Once I find myself a better deal...they'll be only stepping stones afterward." -Komaeda_

Komaeda would find Sebastian hanging around camp. "Hello, Sebastian. Can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it?" He wondered.

"I was simply wondering if you would hear me out." Komaeda said. "You see, I'd like to have Tatsumi voted out tonight. The thing is he doesn't do anything around camp, and if we want to continue our dominance over the other tribe, we'll need a strong team."

Sebastian thought about this. "Very well. I'll take it into consideration."

" _So Komaeda approaches me and suggests we vote out Tatsumi, for he doesn't do anything around camp. This could either give me the opportunity to take him out, or get me another number for tonight's vote. But, I'd think that'd be a bit much." -Sebastian_

Meanwhile, we find Tatsumi getting water from the well. He is silently talking to himself strategy on who to vote out tonight.

" _My strategy this game is to try and let the egos battle it out and stay alive in the game this way. I am essentially going to be watching this tribe tear itself to shreds, and I'll make it into the merge where I'll have to pick it up from there." -Tatsumi_

 **Plantae Day 13**

As Tribal Council loomed, Wario growled. "Argh! Why-a do we keep losing?"

"Hey, we tried." Matt told him. "Once the Kuroyami losers are gone, we'll start winning." Wario slowly agreed with that statement.

"Right. Which one?" Wario wondered.

"Leave that to me." Sapphire told the boys of her alliance, heading to her perch. As she did so, Hisoka then approached her.

"I know I'm on the bottom...but I'll vote for Yutaka if you guys don't vote for me." He said to her, causing Sapphire to blink.

"Seriously? Well, that's easy…" She mused.

" _Shido came out of nowhere and said, 'Hey, I'll vote for Yutaka if you spare me tonight'. This does make it a little easier to decide who we're writing down, but I wonder if Yutaka will make the same deal." -Sapphire_

Speaking of Yutaka, we find him talking with Clarine and Drake. "So what's going on here?" The former asked.

"Well, we're pretty sure that the other three original Plantae members are going to gun for us…" Clarine confided. "So I wanted to know if you could probably pull Hisoka."

"Are you thinking we could overthrow them?" Drake asked. "Maybe if we start winning we'll have a better chance of surviving."

"Here's what I think." Clarine then spoke. "Yutaka, go to one of the three and say you'll vote out Hisoka if they spare you. With any luck, Wario will think you're less of a 'loser' and we can do what we can to save you."

" _Our rationale for pulling Yutaka is mainly to keep him safe so if we lose again, we'll go idol hunting if Blake can get us another clue, and then we'll say we'll vote out Yutaka, play the idol on him, and blindside one of the three others. It should work, and if Yutaka gets voted out, we can try again with Hisoka." -Clarine_

So Yutaka went over to Wario, getting down on his knees. "Wario...please vote out Hisoka tonight. I'll do anything." He was putting on an Academy Award winning act for the portly fellow, who looked at Yutaka.

"And why-a should I?" Wario asked him, stretching out in the chair he was sitting in.

"I can be better at all the other challenges and start winning for us. Hisoka likely cannot." Yutaka pleaded. Wario chuckled.

"Give me time to-a think it over." He said, Yutaka happily agreeing.

" _Wahahaha! We-a have the power tonight, baby! It's bittersweet we keep losing, but for now, I'm-a number one with my allies! The other losers should know their place!" -Wario_

Minutes before Tribal Council, Matt, Sapphire, and Wario all gathered around the camp's fire and talked about what they found out. "So Shido came up to me and said he'd be willing to vote out Yutaka." Sapphire opened, causing Wario to look at her.

"Funny. The other loser-a came up to me and said the opposite." Wario added, causing Matt to smirk.

"This is just what we need. They've turned on each other, making them easier to vote off." Matt stated. "Now, which of these two would be much more beneficial to our game?"

" _Tonight's Tribal Council is of importance. The two Kuroyamis on our tribe have turned on each other, so now all we have to do is make a choice on which one to vote off tonight." -Matt_

Just before Tribal, Yutaka approached Hisoka. "Hey man…" He glumly greeted.

"You don't need to say it." Hisoka frowned. "This is likely our last day together." Then he asked, "Can I say something?"

"Go ahead, man." Yutaka agreed.

"If I don't make it tonight, I want you to give the other Plantae as much hell as you possibly can." Hisoka requested. "Go as far as you can and take as many of them down as you can."

"...Y'know what, Shido? I was gonna ask the same thing." Yutaka softly smiled. "Do whatever it takes to get as far as you can."

"Got it, man." The two bro-hugged, getting their torches.

" _If I manage to survive tonight's Tribal Council, I'll do whatever it takes to get out of the bottom and survive to the merge, and then get as far as I can. Clearly, I'm on the bottom, Yutaka's on the bottom, and we made a pact that whoever stays will give the others our best fight. And I'm willing to do it." -Hisoka_

Once the sun set, Kuroyami arrived at Tribal Council first, Colette still in her swimwear, and Alicia in the booth. "Welcome back to Tribal Council everyone. Not where you'd want to be, but it's got to be done."

"Tell me about it." Komaru agreed.

"So Darros, you're wearing that necklace around your neck. Does this make you a target later down the road?" Colette wondered.

"Aye'd say it would." Darros agreed. "But in this stage of the game, it doesn't really make that much of a difference to me."

"Komaeda, what about you?" Colette inquired.

"Since you asked, I would say it doesn't make him a threat now. It makes him all the more valuable in the tribal phase of the game." Komaeda answered. "It'd be a foolish mistake to vote him off now."

"Anyone else want to add anything?" Colette asked.

"I'd say that Darros is certainly a contender. He doesn't have a target on his back right now, and he doesn't seem too concerned about playing the game either." Blake spoke up. "When people get to the merge and see a guy like him, they would label him as a threat. I'm on the fence about that assumption myself."

"So with that in mind, is it the foregone conclusion that Darros is a threat in the merge?" Colette had to wonder.

"To most people, yes." Blake agreed.

"Darros, what does that make you think about your chances?" Colette looked at him.

"Well lass, it makes me think that aye'm not going to stick around much longer." Darros answered. "But ye all know what I came out here to do."

"Wash your hands of the pirate life and become an honest man of the sea." Komaru repeated. "We know."

"Tsumiki, we're getting ready to vote. Has there been any talk about who is going home tonight?" Colette asked.

"Yes. There has, um...been talk about who is getting voted out, and I-I wanna keep it a secret." Tsumiki answered.

"Nothing to fear, Miss Tsumiki. You'll be fine." Sebastian reassured.

"Sebastian, if it's Tsumiki tonight, will you be surprised?" Colette inquired.

"Yes, I'll be blindsided if it's Miss Tsumiki getting eliminated tonight." The butler answered.

"Alright, well tonight, someone might be suffering the same fate, or might not. It is, time to vote." Colette instructed. "Kurokuma, you're up." Kurokuma went out to vote.

Monokuma: Upupupu...see you later! (Tatsumi)

Tatsumi: Nothing personal. Trying not to make any waves here. (?)

Sebastian casts his vote.

Tsumiki casts her vote.

Komaeda casts his vote.

Komaru casts her vote.

Blake casts her vote.

Darros: Aye'm stickin' to me sailor's promise, Blake. We seamen are as good as our word. (Monokuma)

Once Darris returned to his seat, Colette said, "I'll go tally the votes. Be back real quick." She took off her hoodie and left it at the podium as she went. Once Colette returned, she asked, "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one made a move. "Alright, once the votes are read, decision is final." Colette got the first vote out. "First vote...Tatsumi." He took that vote with stride.

Colette got the second vote. "Tatsumi. Two votes Tatsumi." He was getting a little concerned.

Colette obtained another vote from the urn. "Monokuma. Two votes Tatsumi, one vote Monokuma." Monokuma wasn't worried about the vote.

Colette drew the fourth vote of the evening. "Tatsumi. Three votes Tatsumi, one vote Monokuma." The shinigami wanted to ask 'What did I do?' Which he did.

"What did I do?" Causing a few people to look at him. Blake was busy adjusting the bow in her hair, as this happened.

Colette reached in the urn and got yet another vote. "Monokuma. Three votes Tatsumi, two votes Monokuma." Komaeda wasn't concerned.

Colette had gotten the next vote out. "Monokuma. We're tied. Three votes Monokuma, three votes Tatsumi."

"Uh-oh…" Kurokuma grimaced.

Colette drew the seventh vote. "Monokuma. Four votes Monokuma, three votes Tatsumi." Darros cracked his knuckles at this, looking to Blake and giving a nod and smirk.

Colette, with the next vote in hand, said, "Fifth person voted out of Survivor Sunyshore...Monokuma. That's five, that's enough. Bring me your torch."

"Upupupu...you're gonna regret that…" Monokuma growled, bringing his torch up to Colette.

"Monokuma, your tribe has spoken." She snuffed his torch. "Exunt stage left." And with that, he left. "Alright, the food is here. Take your spots in the jury seating, Alicia will join you for reward shortly after." With that, the remaining eight black buffed players got seated.

A little while later, Plantae came into Tribal Council, taking their seats. Flash was in the booth, and could only watch as Alicia feasted with her tribe on their reward.

"Plantae, as you can see, Monokuma was voted out at the last Tribal Council." Colette told them. "And Darros, it's time to choose. Who are you giving immunity to?"

The pirate stood up. "Aye made a sailor's promise, and we men of the sea are true to our word. Clarine, here ye go." He gave the troubadour the other immunity. Blake softly and subtly nodded in approval.

"Why thank you, Darros." She smiled as he sat back down. "Such a gentleman."

"Alright, let's get to talking about the game's going ons." Colette began. "Matt, what do you suppose Darros giving immunity to Clarine tell you about him?"

"It shows that he is loyal to the Plantae tribe. It's not an uncommon move to make this early in the game." Matt answered.

"Drake, where do you stand in this tribe?" Colette wondered.

"I believe I'm in the middle of the pecking order. Once the two Kuroyamis are gone, then I'm at the bottom with Clarine." The musician answered.

"Hmm...so if I have it right, then this means Wario, Matt, and Sapphire on the top, and Hisoka and Yutaka are on the bottom." Colette stated. "Hisoka, how do you feel about that?"

"I know Yutaka and I are on the bottom, but whichever of us survives tonight, we made a promise that whoever that is will fight as hard as they can to stay in." Hisoka answered.

"That's right!" Yutaka answered. "I won't be surprised if it's me tonight."

"Neither will I." Hisoka added.

"Sapphire, does that make you nervous?" Colette wondered.

"I can't say. They're two guys, and only one of them will have to work from the bottom to stay in the game." Sapphire answered. "But they could very well surprise us."

"Alright. I think we're ready to vote, right?" Colette asked. Everyone in the tribe nodded. "Okay then, let's do it. Drake, you're up." Drake then got up to vote.

Clarine: I am voting for you because when we you snore at night, it sounds like someone's choking on an apple. (Wario)

Wario casts his vote.

Sapphire: This is who we decided to vote on. Time to see if this is the right choice. (?)

Matt casts his vote.

Hisoka: You and I both know we're voting for each other. I'm gonna burn as many of them as I can, Yutaka. This isn't a vote against you, it's a vote for you. (Yutaka)

Yutaka casts his vote.

Once Yutaka returned to his seat, Colette said, "I'll go tally the votes. Won't take me too long." She went out and returned with the urn. "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol, now would be the time to play it." No one made a move. "Alright, I'll read the votes. You all know the drill." She grabbed the first vote. "First vote...Wario." The portly man was picking his nose.

Colette drew the second vote. "Yutaka. One vote Wario, one vote Yutaka." He wasn't bothered by it. In fact, he and Hisoka held hands, hoping for the best.

Colette got out another vote. "Wario. Two votes Wario, one vote Yutaka." WarioWare's CEO stopped digging for gold and looked on in curiosity.

Colette got another vote from the urn. "Wario. Three votes Wario, one vote Yutaka." Matt shook his head, muttering,

"Stupid move, Drake Parker...you and Clarine both…"

As this happened, Colette drew the fifth vote. "Yutaka. Three votes Wario, two votes Yutaka." Drake crossed his fingers.

Colette had obtained the sixth vote. "Yutaka. Three votes Yutaka, three votes Wario. One vote left." Sapphire held her breath, and the Kuroyami tribe watched on in anticipation.

Colette took out the last vote. "Sixth person voted out of Survivor Sunyshore…

.

.

.

.

.

...Yutaka. Bring me your torch." Yutaka got up, bro-hugging Hisoka.

"Give 'em hell, buddy." He told Hisoka, putting his torch in front of Colette.

"Yutaka, your tribe has spoken." She then snuffed his torch. "Exunt stage left." With that, he left the area. "It seems to me that there is something brewing in this tribe, and the viewers will be eating this up. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. All of you. G'night." And everyone went their separate ways. Plantae left first, followed by Kuroyami.

 **Monokuma's Final Words:...*shakes head* Voted out fifth. Lasted 13 days. I'll have the last laugh against them. Mark my words. Thanks to Alicia being a little more docile...upupupu…**

The Votes!

Monokuma- Komaru, Blake, Darros, Tsumiki, Tatsumi, Sebastian

Tatsumi- Monokuma, Kurokuma, Komaeda

 **Yutaka's Final Words: Hisoka, I wish you the best of luck in this game, buddy. I don't have much else to say other than I hope that Drake and Clarine can survive with him. The other three will get theirs...it'll happen.**

The Votes!

Yutaka- Wario, Matt, Sapphire, Hisoka

Wario- Drake, Clarine, Yutaka

(And that's done. Wonder what'll happen later down the road? Will anyone find a hidden immunity idol? Find out next time!)


	12. Episode 6 Unless Something Changes

(Alright everyone, onto the next episode. Four more vote-offs, and we'll be halfway done. I'm so excited. :D This chapter, I'll start revealing the cast for Blooper Beach. Why? I'll explain.

For Survivor: Dawn Island, we've only got 4 slots left to fill. If we can't get enough applications by the halfway point of this season, I will extend the deadline by airing the technically fifth season in this series, Survivor: Blooper Beach. Or will it be something else? I dunno, but that's what'll happen. Got it? Good. PM me if you want an application. Also if you haven't already, please vote for the fan favorite on my poll. We've only had...two people vote. XP)

 _Previously, on Survivor…_

 _Matt was quick to say that Drake and Clarine were on borrowed time in the Plantae tribe. Wario however, believed they would start winning._

 _The next day at Kuroyami, Monokuma and Kurokuma were starting to annoy Darros, and Alicia gave the former two a lecture. Also, Komaru was searching for the Hidden Immunity Idol, but was caught by Sebastian. She aligned with him to keep it a secret, and they searched for the idol together. They couldn't find it, however._

 _Back on Plantae, Clarine let it slip that she was a member of Etrurian royalty to Sapphire. She trusted she and Drake wouldn't turn on her, but Sapphire was unsure whether or not to spill the beans. Also, Matt believed he was now in a position of power._

 _Elsewhere on Kuroyami, Komaru revealed to Blake what had happened concerning Sebastian and the idol. Blake was fine with having another number, not so much that Sebastian wasn't in her main alliance. Speaking of Sebastian, he did some damage control with Tsumiki._

 _At the Immunity Challenge, it was revealed two people would be going out of the game. Kuroyami won reward, and Darros won individual immunity. He'd have another one to give to someone on the opposing tribe._

 _Before Kuroyami's Tribal Council, Blake made a deal with Darros that in exchange for giving Clarine the other immunity, she'd see about getting one of the Kumas eliminated. Darros gave her a sailor's promise, one that cannot be broken. Komaeda made an attempt to get Tatsumi voted out with Sebastian, and Tatsumi said his strategy was to let the egos battle it out, getting to the merge unscathed._

 _Before Plantae's Tribal Council, Hisoka surprised Sapphire by saying he'd vote out Yutaka in exchange for safety. Drake and Clarine had a plan to try and sway The Cagayan Trio to vote out Shido, with Yutaka speaking on their behalf. Before their Tribal, however, Hisoka and Yutaka came to terms that one of them would be eliminated, making a promise for whoever stayed to go far for them._

 _At Kuroyami's Tribal Council, a majority block was formed, and Monokuma was voted out of the game, Blake staying true to her word._

 _At Plantae's Tribal Council, Darros stayed true to his sailor's promise, and gave immunity to Clarine. Her plan however, didn't work, and Yutaka was sent packing. 14 are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

 **Plantae: Drake, Clarine, Wario, Matt, Sapphire, Hisoka**

 **Kuroyami: Komaru, Blake, Darros, Kurokuma, Tatsumi, Sebastian, Tsumiki, Komaeda**

 **Kuroyami Night 13**

The tribe came back, Komaeda not worried about what happened.

" _It seems that my 'allies' are being picked off faster than I expected. No matter. I can always adapt my gameplan to stay alive. I noticed Blake was adjusting her bow...I wonder why." -Komaeda_

Speaking of Blake, she was seen speaking with Darros. "It seems you are a man of your word, Darros." She said.

"Did you doubt me for a second?" The pirate had to ask. "Ye can't break a sailor's promise."

"It's not so much I doubted you, it's moreso that this is Survivor, and people go back on their words." Blake answered.

" _Next on the list is the other Kuma, so we can keep the big guy on Kuroyami happy. Seeing as he's a non-caring entity strategy wise, I'd rather keep him happy with me. Not only is he a free vote, he can also keep immunity out of the hands of any opponents." -Blake_

"Well now, aye'll know that when you make a sailor's promise, you can never take it back." Darros reminded.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." The huntress nodded.

Elsewhere, Tatsumi was looking around camp for something, wondering where those three votes came from.

" _At Tribal Council, I got three votes. Seriously, what did I do wrong? I don't understand it! I thought my strategy was working...guess I better start trying harder. Make it more difficult to vote me off." -Tatsumi_

 **Plantae Night 13**

Wario came back to camp absolutely frustrated that his name came up.

" _I-a know someone betrayed me, and it was the-a other Plantae losers! They're dead as soon as we lose again…!" -Wario_

Matt and Sapphire watched as Wario angrily stomped around at what happened. "We know Hisoka voted with us…" Sapphire began.

"It-a was the other two losers!" Wario angrily exclaimed. "They-a tried to overthrow us!"

"Woah, calm down big guy!" Sapphire yelped. "We'll get them voted out later." Matt had a suggestion.

"Well, if you're so mad at them Wario, how about we throw a-" But before Matt could finish, Wario cut him off.

"Hell no. We are-a not throwing any challenges." Wario grumpily informed. "That would just-a turn us into losers."

"I agree. We want to be the top dogs here." Sapphire agreed, which caused Wario's anger to take a 180 degree turn.

"Wa-ha-ha! Someone who agrees with me!" He laughed.

" _At this point, we need to keep Wario happy. If he's angry like he was, he'll make decisions based off of emotion, and those choices will be irrational at best. So we have to make him feel like a winner, and that means beating the other tribe." -Sapphire_

Elsewhere, Hisoka and Clarine overheard Wario's tirade. "Sorry about tonight, Clarine." He apologized.

"It's alright." The troubadour informed, but had a frown.

" _My plan to overthrow the seemingly invincible alliance between Wario, Matt, and Sapphire failed. Hisoka voted with them, and now if he's going to be with us it'll be a 3-3 vote split, and we'll have to go to rocks...despite the fact that is a bit trivial." -Clarine_

"Look, I made a deal with Yutaka to give the others hell, so...I guess I'll be doing what's best for me. I hope you can understand that." Hisoka said.

"Oh, it's not a bother. Our only hope is that we start winning." Clarine responded.

" _It's a tall order, but I think that I can make the merge. The alliance in power? I'm in their good graces, so I could ride this momentum into the merged tribe phase of the game and become the most unlikely winner from there." -Hisoka_

 **Kuroyami Day 14**

It was early in the morning at the Kuroyami beach, Sebastian waking up to an...interesting sight, to say the least. What he saw was Alicia, somehow, in a chibi form of herself.

"Um…" A voice spoke up. It was Komaru. "I hope I'm not bothering anything, but why is Alicia...like that?"

"I don't know for certain, Miss Komaru." Sebastian answered.

"Hey, I can be cute as well as ferocious!" Alicia spoke up. Darros only watched on in bewilderment.

" _So this morning, Sebastian and I saw Alicia as a cute little chibi, and Darros is over here wondering what the heck is going on. It's kinda funny to see him react like that...but I really shouldn't be laughing." -Komaru_

Komaeda peeked out from behind a tree at the group. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything…" He gave everyone a start as they all looked at him.

"Gah!" Alicia jumped into Sebastian's arms. "Komaeda, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if any of you have seen Blake this morning." The Ultimate Good Luck requested. "There's something I wanted to talk to her about."

"Um, I think I saw her." Komaru spoke. "Said something about wanting to be alone." She pointed Komaeda in the right direction. "I don't know what you plan on getting out of this, but go ahead." And with that, he headed off in the direction Komaru pointed.

" _My plan for solidifying my position not at the bottom in this tribe is speaking with Blake, who as I've noticed, seems to be a power player. I've also noticed something about that bow at last night's Tribal Council...she was so focused on it moreso than the votes." -Komaeda_

Komaeda would indeed find Blake away from the main camp area. "Hey, Blake...you got a minute?"

"Speak." She calmly told him.

"Listen, I've been meaning to ask you about...well, call me crazy for saying this, but I've been meaning to ask about that bow you have on your head." Komaeda requested, causing Belladonna to tense up.

"...Who told you?" Blake wondered.

"Huh? Tell me what?" Komaeda asked in response. "I was wondering why you were wearing it. Because last night at Tribal, you were more focused on it rather than the votes." Blake was quiet at that. She didn't feel like running off to hide at this moment.

" _I don't know if anyone told him a thing about my secret or not, and I better pray that's not the case, but...I think it's time I let the skeletons out of the closet. Chihiro Fujisaki did that last season, so...might as well just get it over with." -Blake_

"What I'm about to tell you is something I'm only going to say once." The huntress informed. "Got it?"

"You have my attention." The Ultimate answered. And so he listened to what Blake had to say, which parts of the conversation have been omitted, but you get the idea. Anyone who knows Blake as well as the author, you should know exactly what she's talking about.

"So, there you have it." She concluded. "Are you here to judge me on that?"

"Not at all, Blake." Komaeda answered. "I've already seen you for who you are, not what you are. What I've seen you as is a really powerful player. You're playing under the radar really well, something I don't think I've seen the past two winners try and accomplish. Nanami balanced a social game and a strategy game, not afraid to tell about it. Chihiro was more social in his season, but took the reins when the time was necessary. And you also have a great ally in Komaru Naegi. Trust me on that. I would know." At that, Blake had a smile.

"Komaeda, I...I'm sorry I said all those things about you before the swap." She apologized. "It's not like you've had a better life?" He shook his head no.

"My life hasn't been all that great either. It's been back and forth between good luck and bad luck." He answered. "And it's...it's been rough, to say the least." Then he asked Blake, "You know, after all I've been through, you know what I really want?"

"Enlighten me." Blake requested.

"All I want is to be loved by someone, just once, so I don't have to die alone." He admitted.

" _Komaeda and I had a moment where we let all the skeletons out of our closets, we told each other about our pasts, and what sucks is this guy has been through so much hell it's hard not to feel sorry for him. If you think you have it bad, the next guy probably has it worse." -Blake_

"Y'know Komaeda? I know we got off on the wrong foot thirteen days ago, but I'm willing to start fresh with you." Blake spoke. "Is that why you came here?"

"Partially." He answered. "I'll be off. Hoping for the best."

" _Blake seems like someone who by getting in good with her, I can stay in to accomplish my goals. Not only that, but she seems like someone I'd want to work with in the game." -Komaeda_

 **Plantae Day 14**

Just before noon, we see Hisoka talking with Flash in the ocean.

" _I'm still sticking with my plan to drive the Plantae members into the ground for Yutaka, and Flash might be able to help me, so long as I don't tell him what my plan truly is." -Hisoka_

"So, from what you're telling me, you're likely in a position of swing power." Flash said. "Hmm...your best bet would be to find the idol if you're looking to take out either Matt, Sapphire, or Wario. I don't think the clues really tell all that much, however…"

"We'll just need to get another one then. If we win the Reward Challenge, could you do me a favor and send me over?" Hisoka requested.

"Hell man, I don't see why not." Flash shrugged. "I was just thinking about who I would send over...if we won." Then he made a suggestion. "If you could, could you encourage Wario into action? He's our strongest guy, and we need him. Especially after his blow-up last night."

"I'll see what I can do." Hisoka answered.

" _Camp morale...is really taking a hit. I didn't know that we'd be this low. My players are turning on each other, Wario is infuriated- this is Survivor, people will turn on you- and not to mention...it's almost a prophecy right now. Bae's tribe is going to be on top unless something changes…" -Flash_

 **Reward Challenge Day 14**

"Come on in everyone!" The fourteen remaining players and coaches came in the challenge area, Colette in her usual attire once again. She took one look at Alicia, still in chibi form, but took it as normal. "Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

"I need this one, Colette." Flash spoke. "Bring it on."

"Good luck to you, bae." Alicia said, winking cutely at her man. Flash couldn't help but smile.

"Alright! For today's challenge, you'll be going out on the water for this one. One tribe member at a time will swim out and maneuver a buoy through a series of obstacles. Once all five members competing finish, one member will shoot the buoys like basketballs into a cylinder hoop. First tribe to finish wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?" Colette explained. Everyone wanted to know. "Well, the tribe that wins will get a sewing kit, and will be able to repair their clothes and create new ones. Also, they will send someone over to the losing tribe to observe. Worth playing for?"

"Very." Sebastian agreed.

"Coaches, pick who is sitting out first. Alicia, you cannot sit out Kurokuma, as he sat out last challenge. Flash, you don't have to worry about who you can't sit out. Everyone else, we'll let them make their picks and we'll get started." Colette explained.

Plantae

Competing (in order): Wario, Sapphire, Drake, Hisoka, Clarine

Shooting: Wario

Kuroyami

Competing (in order): Darros, Sebastian, Blake, Kurokuma, Tatsumi

Shooting: Blake

"Alright, here we go! Survivors ready?" Colette readied. "Go!"

At the word, Wario and Darros both dove in and were off to strong starts. Darros got to his buoy first, navigating it through the course quite well, Wario hot on his tail. The two finished shortly after.

"First group is across! Sapphire, Sebastian, go!" The two dove in, Sapphire reaching her buoy first, and quickly maneuvering through the course. This gave Plantae a lead.

"Sapphire is across! Go Drake!" Drake dove in and started moving his buoy just as Sebastian finished.

"Sebastian is across! Go Blake!" With that, the huntress dove in and looked to make up some ground for Kuroyami. Drake finished just as she was almost done.

"Drake is across! Go Hisoka!" Hisoka dove in, Blake having just finished then.

"Blake is across! Go Kurokuma!" Kurokuma, knowing he was in trouble, needed this win, so he started moving as fast as he could to get finished. Plantae still kept their lead, Hisoka finishing first.

"Hisoka is across! Go Clarine!" Clarine then hopped in the water, swimming out to get the last buoy. Kurokuma got his buoy across as this happened.

"Kurokuma is across! Go Tatsumi!" And Tatsumi got moving to catch up to Plantae…

.

.

.

...he succeeded, finishing before Clarine by a few seconds.

"Everyone's across! Wario, Blake, start shooting!" Colette called.

As the other players got in the water, Wario and Blake grabbed their first buoys. Both took their first shot, and while Wario made it in and out, Blake landed her first shot.

"D'oh, I missed!" Wario grumbled.

"Blake gets one in!" Colette exclaimed. The process kept up as Sapphire gave Wairo buoys back, and Blake took her time with Darros's advice.

"Take it easy, lass. We don't want to rush it." He told her.

"I know, big guy." Blake responded, getting another one in. Wario got his first one in shortly after. The process continued. As Wario got another one in…

.

.

.

...he'd find that Blake was one step ahead of him, getting all five in first.

"Blake nets them all! Kuroyami winds reward!" Colette announced. Alicia jumped for joy as Flash hung his head.

The tribes congregated on the mats, Colette then asking, "Alright Alicia, who are you sending over to observe?"

"Hmm…" Alicia thought, when Blake gently nudged her with her foot. "I think I'll send Blake."

Blake went over to Colette, being handed a sealed container. "Open this when you get to Plantae. What you do with it there is up to you."

"Got it." And with that, Blake headed on back to Plantae with that tribe, and Kuroyami took their new reward and carted it on back to camp.

 **Kuroyami Day 14**

The tribe returned to their camp, Alicia getting the sewing kit and began using it, humming a merry tune.

" _I'm glad we won reward today. And the reward was something I like doing, so that's a bonus!" -Alicia_

Darros and Komaru were chatting with one another. "Why do you think Alicia sent Blake over?" Komaru wondered. "Maybe it's about the idol…"

"Aye'd say you're right about that." Darros agreed, then shrugged. "...But I wouldn't know."

" _Blake needs to find that idol to keep Clarine safe, likely. It wouldn't be weird for her to be paranoid about our ally, but maybe...maybe...oh my gosh! She's going to find both idols! Hopefully we'll get a new clue!" -Komaru_

"Of course you wouldn't." Komaru giggled. "Anyway, we're cool, right? You'll stay loyal to us in the merge?"

"Well, lassie, aye'm not going to mutiny on you or Blake, that's fer sure." Darros answered. "Just so long as ye don't jam a knife in me back, right?"

"I'll give you a sailor's promise, too!" Komaru cheerily agreed. "I'd be good on a boat, right?" Darros simply nodded at that notion.

" _Komaru's a real ball o' sunshine, and aye'm not making this up. She could possibly be the glue that holds us all together in the end. Who knows? Aye'm just glad to have her on my side." -Darros_

Elsewhere, Tatsumi was chatting with Tsumiki. "Okay, I know we haven't talked much, but...I'm afraid I'm on the bottom."

"Oh? I, um...don't know why." Tsumiki answered truthfully.

"Someone has to know something. I got three votes last Tribal." Tatsumi shook his head.

"Well, I d-didn't vote for you...that's for sure." The nurse told him. "I-I voted for Monokuma…" Tatsumi nodded, taking this note into account.

"So did I." He said.

" _Tsumiki and I voted for Monokuma at our last Tribal Council, and from this I can assume he voted for me. Now...oh...Komaeda. You're still looking to get me out after so long ago? Why? Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, but I think that's why." -Tatsumi_

"Well, here's the thing. There are bigger fish to fry on this tribe than me." Tatsumi continued. "Like...I dunno...Sebastian? Before the swap he was like a cult of personality." Tsumiki paused at the thought.

" _Um...as much as I don't want to lie to Tatsumi-san, I-I really am over what he did earlier to me. He's a...a really nice guy, to be honest. Someone like him, would surely be my ally. Sorry…" -Tsumiki_

"Or maybe," Tatsumi kept talking. "Komaeda. The guy threw a challenge to try and align with me." Unknown to them, Komaeda was listening in on their conversation, a smirk on his face.

" _So Tatsumi is lobbying to vote me out. *chuckles* I admire his hope for wanting to stay in the game, however, I don't plan on going out before the merge. *reaches into his pocket, showing the Kuroyami hidden immunity idol* Not if I have anything to say about it." -Komaeda_

 **Plantae Day 14**

Flash slumped down in one of the chairs, looking completely out of it. This latest loss had him rather sad.

" _It...it's pathetic, I know. We're going on a miserable losing streak, and I literally think that Kuroyami has gotten unstoppable. What can we do to actually win a challenge for a change?" -Flash_

Blake opened the container, examining the clue. "Okay...this is a new one." She said to herself.

" _My plan right now is to try and get the idol for Clarine. Call it paranoia, but I want her to survive till the merge. I apologize to Drake, but I've got my sights on the idol. If I can relay this clue over to her, and hopes that she finds the idol, I think she'll be safe." -Blake_

So with that, Blake went over to find Clarine. The two exchanged a hug. "It's been a while, Blake." She smiled, and the two went off into the trees to chat.

"Status update, what's going on?" Blake inquired. Clarine told her that the plan to overthrow Matt and his alliance didn't work. "Damn…"

"You do have a plan, right?" Clarine inquired.

"I do. There's an idol here, and there's an idol at Kuroyami." The huntress agreed. "So the plan is, we find the idol here, and based on Komaru's clue, we'll get the idol here and over on Kuroyami. Basically, we'll have both idols."

Clarine hummed. "I love the sound of that." She mused. After passing on the clue, Clarine went off to search. Once that was done, she couldn't help but notice that Flash was still dejected over the reward loss. So she went over to him to ask.

"Hey Flash." She greeted, sitting down next to him. "Bummed out?"

"Yeah…" Flash frowned. "I don't understand...I don't want to have a losing streak like Matsing…"

" _I know the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows. I can host this game just fine, but actually being out here, it's like playing New Vegas on Hardcore mode. It's not easy at all. But then again, this is the truth clubbed over our heads all the time. Still a truth regardless." -Flash_

"Mind if I ask something?" Blake inquired. Flash nodded, telling her to go ahead. "Between you and Alicia...who do you feel 'wears the pants' in this relationship?" It took him a second or seventeen to answer.

"Well, Alicia moves Heaven and Earth to one-up me. She's even said she'll try to one-up me at times." He said. "So I guess Alicia does."

Blake pursed her lips. "Right, well, I think it's time the student gives some advice to the 'master'. If you wanna beat Alicia at the next challenge, you talk to Wario and gear him into action, and I'll sit out at the next challenge."

"Are you saying you're going to throw the next challenge?" Flash was surprised. However, Blake shook her head to say no.

" _Flash thinks that I'm going to be throwing this next challenge by sitting out. If I really wanted to throw it, I would deliberately screw-up at the puzzle or something similar. By sitting out, I'm not throwing the challenge. *pause* Yeah, let's go with that. Not that I care about winning the next challenge." -Blake_

"You do what you need to do and tomorrow, we'll see that you are able to stand up to the woman you love so much, and one-up her." Blake told him. Flash cracked a smile.

"I love the way you think." He stated. "It's kinda why I casted you in the first place." With that, Flash went to go find Wario, who was sitting at the campfire with Sapphire.

"Hey Flash." Sapphire greeted.

"Hi, fellas." Flash greeted in kind. "I kinda wanted to talk with you guys about the next challenge."

"Which we are not throwing." Wario suddenly insisted. This caused Flash to look at him.

"Who said we were throwing anything?" He wondered, then shook his head. "Whatever. Wario, you and I both know you would like a million dollars, right?" Wario nodded. "If that's the case, win this next immunity challenge. I want you to go after it like a treasure containing infinite wealth." Both guys grinned at that.

"Wa-ha-ha! I am-a going to show those Kuroyami losers, that we are-a not losers!" Wario exclaimed.

"Damn right!" Flash added. Sapphire just smiled, nodding in agreement with their declaration.

" _Wario brought up what happened after Yutaka was voted out. I was trying to make him happy so we could vote out the traitors to Plantae. But I guess with this talk, he's determined to win, so to keep him happy I gotta step up and help him win this one." -Sapphire_

 **Immunity Challenge Day 15**

"Come on in, everyone!" The fourteen remaining players and their coaches came into the challenge area, Colette awaiting their arrival. "Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?" She asked after Blake went back to Kuroyami. Everyone was. "First things first, Darros, Clarine, I'll need them back." They both handed her the immunity necklaces, which she put away in exchange for the Tribal Immunity. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, one member of each tribe is going to hang onto a post. Two members of the opposing tribe are going to attempt to remove them from the pole, and drag them back to the finish line. First tribe to do this scores a point. First to three, wins immunity. Losers go to Tribal Council where someone will be the seventh person voted out of this game. Worth playing for?"

"Let's do it!" Flash fistpumped.

Alicia yawned. "Yeah...let's do this…."

"Alright, coaches. You're up first." Colette spoke. Flash was taken aback.

"Heh?" He didn't expect this at all. "Again?"

Alicia stared at Colette, still sleepy.

"The first round won't count towards immunity." Colette added. "It'll count towards something else."

Flash let off a shrug. "Ah, screw it. Let's do this."

Alicia sighed, yawning again. Colette grinned.

 **ROUND 1**

"Alright, to clarify, those pulling the people off the poles has to be one guy and one gal. Now, let's begin." Colette spoke. "For Plantae, we've got Hisoka and Sapphire, and for Kuroyami we've got Darros and Tsumiki. This'll be interesting. Survivors ready? Go!" The four looking to pull the coaches off raced forward, Flash wrapping his legs and arms around his pole, muttering a prayer. Alicia, on the other hand? She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around the pole, closing her eyes.

When Tsumiki and Darros got to Flash, the nurse was a bit hesitant to do this. Darros, however, had other ideas.

"Ye leave this to me, lassie." He whispered. "Aye know you don't want to hurt 'im."

"P-Please be gentle…" Tsumiki pleaded, to which the pirate gave a half-nod, going to work to get Flash off, to which he provided a struggle. Hisoka and Sapphire, on the other end?

Sapphire knew that Wario was watching, so she went for Alicia's legs first, while Hisoka went to remove Alicia's arms from the pole.

They would definitely have a huge struggle because Alicia wasn't letting go. Sapphire grit her teeth as she used both hands to go for one leg, and once it was free, use one of her own legs to pin it down.

Back with Flash and Darros plus Tsumiki, the nurse decided to hold onto Flash's right hand as Darros worked everywhere else. Flash actually squeezed Tsumiki's hand a little as he had to use one hand to ward off Darros. Tsumiki was actually surprised this was working, as her face showed surprise.

Meanwhile, with Hisoka and Sapphire plus Alicia, Hisoka was looking at Sapphire and then back at Alicia, who was still hanging on. Only Alicia's arms were on the pole as Sapphire was forced to use both her hands and knees to keep Alicia's legs still.

"C'mon, Hisoka! Need a little help here!" She exclaimed.

"Give me a moment! I'm more focused on her arms!" He exclaimed. "Just stay like you are!"

"Focus on one at a time." She advised. "You are competing for immunity for yourself, y'know."

Hisoka glared at her. "I know that."

"I-I'm surprised this is working…" Tsumiki commented, still holding Flash's hand...only for him to realize what he was doing, he quickly jerked it away from her.

"Gimme that back, please!" He got that arm wrapped around the pole, prompting Darros to request,

"A little help here, lassie!" Tsumiki nodded, a look of focus on her face, now helping Darros get Flash off.

After a few minutes of struggle…

.

.

...Flash had his legs unhinged, wrapping his arms around tighter as Darros and Tsumiki were pulling on his legs to get him to let go.

"Unhook his arms." Darros told Tsumiki. She gave a nod, going over to do that. Meanwhile, Hisoka had finally gotten Alicia's arms off. The problem now was getting her across the line, as she was still trying to free her legs from Sapphire's grip.

"Sapphire. Now!" Hisoka exclaimed.. With that, Sapphire moved one of her legs and shifted both her arms over to Alicia's left leg, and the two began dragging her on her face over to the finish line. This happened while Tsumiki was working diligently but delicately to remove Flash's arms from the pole. She knew there wasn't a point to score in this round, but she didn't want to lose either.

Alicia's glasses fell off her face, sand getting in her eyes. As they crossed the finish line, Flash's grip finally released as Darros pulled one last time, a little too hard, as he was sent flying across the finish line, resulting in him faceplanting.

"Woah!" Colette cried out in shock. After getting Alicia's glasses and getting out a thing of eye drops, she asked Flash, "Bossman, you okay?"

Flash got up, shaking his head. "Yeah. Just a bit shaken up." He answered.

"Alright, Alicia. Gimme a minute here…" Once she said that, Colette administered some eye drops for her other boss. "There. You good?"

"...my eyes are still irritated. So no." She replied, repeatedly rubbing her eyes. "My glasses, por favor." Colette handed them over, and then the eye drops.

"Gracias…." She then put on her glasses, covering her face.

"De nada. Siempre encantado de ayudar siempre puedo, mi señora del jefe." Colette responded. Flash went over to her.

"Hey Alicia…" He wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey dear…" She replied..

"Um...you gonna be okay?" Flash was genuinely concerned.

"If my eyes aren't running and they're not irritated…." She removed her hands from her face, looking at her man.

"They won't be." He ran a hand through her hair. "At least, not for the rest of our time out here."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "That's a good thing….ay yi yi."

 **ROUND 2**

"Alright, onto the real challenge!" Colette exclaimed. "On the pole for Plantae, we've got Hisoka, and on the pole for Kuroyami, we've got Komaru. Going for Plantae, we've got Wario and Sapphire, and we've got Sebastian and Tsumiki running for Kuroyami. Survivors ready? Go!"

The challenge began again, with Wario and Sapphire quickly moving to get Komau off, Sebastian and Tsumiki doing the same for Hisoka.

However, due to Wario's desire to win, he and Sapphire roughly removed Komaru and carted her across the finish line.

"Plantae scores! They get on the board 1-0!" Colette called.

 **ROUND 3**

"Alright, next up. "On the poles, we have Drake on for Plantae, and Komaeda on for Kuroyami. Running for Plantae we've got Wario and Clarine, and running for Kuroyami we've got Komaru and Tatsumi. Survivors ready? Go!"

The challenge began once more, Wario brushing Clarine aside as he went to remove Komaeda from the pole by himself. Komaru and Tatsumi worked hard to get Drake off the pole, which they seemed to be doing faster than Wario alone.

However, Drake put up quite a fight, desperate to win immunity. Komaeda tried, but alas, Wario was prepared to break the pole to get him off. But as his title would have it, Drake slipped off the pole, Tatsumi yanking on his shirt to get him across the finish line.

"Kuroyami scores! They tie it up, 1-1!" Colette announced.

 **ROUND 4**

"Here comes another round. On the poles we've got Wario for Plantae, and Darros on for Kuroyami. Sapphire and Matt going for Plantae, and Kurokuma and Komaru, headed on forward for Kuroyami. Yes, I know, very alliterative." She rolled her eyes. "Anywho...Survivors ready? Go!"

The next round began, and both teams found they had a lot of trouble trying to get both of them off the poles. Wario's tight grip and his desire to win was just as strong as Darros's grip. Blake, watching from the sidelines, made a facial gesture to him to have him loosen his grip just a bit. No one else noticed it, but Darros did.

Wordlessly, his grip loosened, opening the door for Sapphire to take advantage of this and start dragging him. Wario's grip loosened as well, but he put up twice as much of a fight to stay on.

Needless to say, Plantae won this round.

"Plantae scores! They lead again 2-1!" Colette called.

 **ROUND 5**

"Okay, here's where we stand." Colette spoke. "Plantae needs one more to win, and Kuroyami needs to win this one to stay in. On the poles, we've got Drake for Plantae and Sebastian for Kuroyami. Going for Plantae is Wario and Sapphire, and going for Kuroyami is Komaeda and Tatsumi. Survivors ready? Go!"

The possibly last round began, Sebastian bracing himself for Wario's sudden assault, proving to be his toughest obstacle yet in this challenge. Drake frantically did his best to hold onto the pole as Hisoka tried to get him off.

Wario and Sapphire's teamwork…

.

.

.

...proved to be faster than Tatsumi and Komaeda's, getting Sebastian across the line first, but just barely.

"That's it! PLANTAE WINS IMMUNITY!" Colette yelled. Wario let out a laugh of glee.

"Wa-ha-ha! We finally-a broke our losing streak!" He did a little dance, spinning around in glee.

Once everyone congregated on the tribe mats, Colette handed immunity to Clarine. "Here you go Plantae, no one on your tribe going home. Enjoy the night off." They headed off back to camp with Flash. "Kuroyami, after several wins, someone on your tribe will be voted off. You've got till sundown to figure it out. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. See you then." And with that, they headed off back to camp with Alicia.

(Well, this update took me long enough. XD

 **DOKURO (Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan)** and **ALOIS (Kuroshitsuji)** confirmed for Survivor: Blooper Beach!

Anyway, see you hopefully tomorrow for the TC chapter! -Flash)


	13. Tribal Council 7 (Kuroyami)

(Yay, more Survivor updating! Another player shall get the boot. Who will it be? Let's find out!)

 **Kuroyami Day 15**

Blake returned to camp with the others last, keeping a stoic stance about her.

" _Hopefully Flash can keep riding this momentum from here on out. Now I've got something to do, and that's find the idol. Now if it's still there, that'd be great." -Blake_

So with that, Blake began her search for the idol. With the two clues she found, there didn't seem to be any problems finding where it was.

The only problem? The idol was already gone.

"What the…? The clues tell me the idol's here." Blake was confused. "Where the hell is it?"

"Looking for something?" A voice asked Blake, causing the huntress to freeze up. It was Komaeda, who walked up next to her.

"Oh. It's you." Blake de-tensed as she looked at him. "Can I help you with something?" Komaeda made sure no one was watching them, and once he was sure, he showed Blake his hidden idol.

"I found the idol yesterday." Komaeda explained. "It took a little guess work, but I managed." He paused before continuing. "If you ask me, Tatsumi is lobbying for me to get voted out."

"Really?" Blake raised an eyebrow. "This changes things. So what's your plan?"

"My plan is we have two targets tonight at Tribal Council - question is, who are we going to go after?" Komaeda began. "So...why not ask one of our allies to play Devil's Advocate? Specifically...a non-caring entity."

"You mean run this by Darros and see what he thinks?" Blake concluded, to which Komaeda nodded.

" _By having Darros be our deciding voice tonight on where our votes go, I can create a smoke and mirrors illusion that it was his decision to vote out either Kurokuma or Tatsumi, not Blake or myself, putting the target off the both of us." -Komaeda_

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Tsumiki were discussing the vote.

"Clear cut, our choice for elimination is Kurokuma. Correct?" Sebastian asked. Tsumiki silently nodded, fiddling with strands of her hair. Tatsumi however, went over to the two.

"Hey, Tsumiki...remember what I told you about Komaeda?" He spoke. "If you ask me, he's really dangerous."

"A-Are you um...suggesting we make a move?" Tsumiki meekly pressed.

"Well duh, he's a big threat." Tatsumi agreed.

" _My reason for lobbying Komaeda to get voted out is two-fold. The obvious reason is because Komaeda is a threat from what I've seen. The other reason I'm hiding is that this will be a big move for me to win jury points." -Tatsumi_

"We'll think about it, Tatsumi." Sebastian told Tatsumi. With that, he left to try and save himself. Tsumiki however, looked at Sebastian. "I think he's right, don't you?" However, Sebastian didn't get much of an answer.

"Um, i-if you would excuse me…" She got up. "I need to go t-take care of something."

"Hmm? Oh, go right ahead." Sebastian let her rush off, thinking that nature called or something like that.

In reality, she went looking for Komaeda, who was talking with Blake and Darros, who were discussing the vote.

"If ye ask me, aye think the vote is clear as day." Darros spoke, but then Blake took notice of the nurse coming to them.

"Hold that thought, big guy." Blake paused him, acknowledging Tsumiki. "What's wrong?" Tsumiki told the three what Tatsumi told her and Sebastian, causing Komaeda to chuckle.

"Well then, I appreciate his hope in wanting to stay, but this is Darros's decision on who to vote off. Not mine, not Blake's." The fellow Ultimate told Tsumiki.

"Aye lass, it is indeed." Darros nodded.

" _Both Kurokuma and Tatsumi have reasons for me wanting to vote one of 'em off. Kurokuma is a nuisance, firstly. Aye find him very annoyin', but now Tsumiki comes up to tell us Tatsumi wants Komaeda to walk the plank! *shakes head* Sink me...this vote doesn't seem so easy now." -Darros_

Before the vote, Tatsumi and Kurokuma met up. They talked about the vote and agreed on who to vote on before heading to Tribal Council.

" _My initial strategy of letting the egos battle it out is not working, so this big move has to happen tonight. If I'm going out, I wanna go out during the merge, not now! I think I've got Sebastian, Tsumiki, Kurokuma, and maybe Komaru locked up, which should be enough to send Komaeda out tonight." -Tatsumi_

Once the sun had set, the Kuroyami Tribe arrived at Tribal Council. Colette was waiting for them, a towel around her shoulders and Alicia in the booth.

"Welcome back to Tribal Council." Colette greeted. "Let's get right into it. Darros, last time this tribe was here, you had given the extra immunity to Clarine. What was your reason for that?"

"Well lass, aye did it because it was a sailor's promise I made." He admitted. "A sailor's promise is something ye can't go back on."

"Komaru, in a game such as Survivor, where people are known to go back on promises and blindside others, what's your take on the idea of the sailor's promise?" Colette wondered.

"In my opinion, it seems to be an old school way of playing the game. Nowadays in a game like this it's all about making big moves and winning over votes in the jury this way." Komaru spoke.

"Tatsumi, if a big move was made tonight, do you think it would have an impact on potential jurors?" Colette asked.

"Oh most certainly." Tatsumi answered. "You know how they say 'strike while the iron's hot'? Well I wanna make that iron hot and strike it myself." Komaeda chuckled softly at this notion.

"Komaeda, what's your stance on making big moves at this stage?" Colette picked up on the laugh.

"Honestly, Tatsumi...doesn't it seem a bit early to be making big moves? We've still got six more days or so before the merge, and to be honest, that's only a rough estimate on when I think the merge will happen." Komaeda asked Tatsumi as a response.

"Komaru said it herself, this game is about making moves." Tatsumi responded. "The jury is going to be deciding who wins, and they vote on who they think played the best game, right?"

"Not exactly, Tatsumi...you're only seeing it from a strategy point." Komaeda countered. "There's more to Survivor than 'who was the best at strategy' or whatever. There's also the social aspect of things. Y'know, not every juror votes for the strategy and moves made."

"Kurokuma, got any take on this?" Colette inquired.

"Seriously dawg, I'm gonna be blunt with you. I think I'm on the bottom here, so the big move I'm planning on making it not getting bumped off here." Kurokuma responded.

"Sebastian, back to what Komaeda said about there being more to Survivor than big moves. Would you agree with him on that point?" Colette liked this Tribal Council.

"Why of course, Miss Colette." Sebastian agreed. "It makes sense that you'd want friends on the jury who would vote for you."

"Darros, you basing your vote off anything tonight?" Colette was curious.

"Aye'm making a move here, and with this vote there'll be one less nuisance causing me trouble." The pirate answered. This caused a couple eyebrows to raise, but Blake and Komaeda knew that he would say something of that nature.

"Blake, it's almost time to vote. Do you think you're safe tonight?" Colette pressed.

"If I say that, odds are I'm going to jinx myself." Blake answered. "So no, I don't feel safe. This is a game where you're only truly safe when you have immunity, but even then your plans can go down the drain to where your endgame plan can get blown off course."

"Tsumiki, what about you?" Colette deciding to finish off here before the vote.

"I-I'm just ready to um...get this over with…" Tsumiki confided.

"Alright. It is, time to vote. Sebastian, you're up." And with that said, Sebastian went out to cast his vote.

Tsumiki: I-I'm sorry it had to come this way… (?)

Komaeda: I think it'll be interesting to see whose hope will outshine the other. (Tatsumi)

Komaru casts her vote.

Blake casts her vote.

Darros: This be the move I be making. Walk the plank already. (?)

Kurokuma casts his vote.

Tatsumi: You've gotta go, man. It's obvious you're the biggest threat on this tribe. (Komaeda)

Once Tatsumi sat back down, Colette said "I'll go tally the votes. Be right back." She went to get the urn, and when she returned asked "If anyone wants to play a hidden immunity idol, now is the time to do so." No one made a move. "Once the votes are read, decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave Tribal Council immediately." Colette got the first vote out. "First vote...Komaeda." The ultimate smiled it off.

Colette grabbed another vote. "Komaeda. That's two votes Komaeda." Blake seemed a bit uneasy. Tsumiki on the other hand, was slightly squirming in her seat.

Colette took the third vote out. "Komaeda. That's three votes Komaeda." Tatsumi smiled, and Darros had a soft scowl.

These expressions changed when Colette got the fourth vote out of the urn. "Tatsumi. One vote Tatsumi, three votes Komaeda." Tatsumi's smile turned to a facedrop that rivaled the ones the Four Horsemen made at Edgardo's Tribal Council in terms of being hilarious.

Colette went to get another vote. "Tatsumi. Two votes Tatsumi, three votes Komaeda." Blake was pretty calm, but couldn't help but have a soft smile.

Another vote was taken out of the urn. "Tatsumi." Colette was cut off by Tatsumi's loud exclamation.

"WHAT!?" This shocked everyone at Tribal Council, except Komaeda, who shook his head at Tatsumi.

"Ah, Tatsumi...I know our votes are tied, but are you already giving up on your hope already?" He sighed. "For such a confident and brave individual to give up like this...it's kinda sad, isn't it?"

"Kinda sad? YOU were the threat to get rid of!" Tatsumi looked over at Tsumiki and Sebastian. "Did you vote for me?"

"No, I didn't." Sebastian spoke, whereas Tsumiki shook her head no. She was more fearful at the sudden outburst than anything else.

Colette decided to end the tension here by drawing the next vote. "Seventh person voted out of Survivor Sunyshore...Tatsumi."

"DAMMIT!" Tatsumi loudly swore, grabbing his torch and bringing it over to Colette. Kurokuma blinked in confusion.

"What just...what just happened?" He wondered.

"I think Tatsumi just got blindsided." Komaru said.

When Tatsumi placed his torch in front of Colette, she said, "Tatsumi, your tribe has spoken." With that, she snuffed his torch. "Es hora de ir. It's time for you to go." With that being said, Tatsumi left Tribal Council, but not before giving the finger to Komaeda. "It was quite clear that Tatsumi wasn't expecting to be voted off tonight. And by the looks of things, I feel a storm is brewing. Question is, when's it gonna hit? Grab your stuff, head back to camp. G'night." And then, the Kuroyami Tribe left Tribal Council.

 **Tatsumi's Final Words: Man...they got me big time. I thought that I had all the votes I needed to send Komaeda packing tonight, but I guess I failed. Don't got many people I wanna root for at this point, other than Komaeda - who I'd rather see get voted out soon.**

The Votes!

Tatsumi - Darros, Blake, Komaru, Komaeda, Tsumiki

Komaeda - Tatsumi, Kurokuma, Sebastian

(Hey guys, I'm back to writing this. I'm so sorry for the long hiatus from this, but I've been focused on other things primarily. Again, so sorry for the wait.

 **ZEKE (Zeke and Luther)** and **MOTOKO (Ghost in the Shell)** confirmed for Survivor: Blooper Beach!)


End file.
